My Special Power
by honeybaybehh101
Summary: It was Austin and Ally forever. The couple who feel in love so hard, that they thought nothing would ever separate them. That's until Ally finds out about her special little power... her daughter. Ally was forced to say goodbye so that Austin's would continue living his dream as a pop star. Sequel: First part, A Song For a Million words
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- What's left of my heart

**Ally's POV**

**4 years, 6 months and 12 days.**

**It's been that long; you probably think that we have carried on living the dream, in our big mansion somewhere. I would write his songs and he would perform them, he would continue getting number one hits and I would continue writing them. We would go on cute dates and our relationship would be much stronger. Around this time he would be planning how he would propose to me. And I would be planning the wedding. I did say life is perfect, but maybe I spoke to soon.**

**4 years, 6 months and 12 days,**

**She has been in life. She is my life now. She is my reason and the reason. Life is confusing, you know. Sometimes you can have everything you ever wanted but then something comes along, something just as good, and in your heart you know you can't have both. You can't have both because one would get hurt either way, so you have to choose. Life is like that, you have chooses, you can pick that road or that road, it's like a crossroad. Even though I wanted to follow him, I couldn't with the extra person, so I had to walk the other way, was it for the best? For him yes it was, and that's all that matters to me.**

_***Flashback***_

"_What do you mean there not always a 100% workable?!" I yelled to my top of my voice. The nurse sat in front of me, her face filled with worry and stress. Damn right she should be stressed, I'm going to punch this ladies face in soon, "Ally please calm down, nothing is 100%, the pill, condoms or the jab. When they get to around the time when you almost need the next one they can weaken." She explained. "WEAKEN! You are a nurse, you could have warned me at least about the condition the medicine is after time!" I yelled out her. I couldn't believe it I don't know if I was breathing; it sure didn't feel like it. She look disappointed, she should be! "I'm so sorry Ally, I know we should of talk about it, but it's rare to get pregnant when you're on the jab, but it also happens and I'm so sorry for that" she exclaimed. As much as I wanted to burst my head off and blame her for everything I couldn't, why am I such a nice person? Instead I sat down and started to cry, tears always seem to make things disappear, but then again I have this feeling I can't just cry this problem out._

"Mummy, mummy, mummy, wake up, wake up, wake up" she ranted on and on, while jumping up and down on our bed. My eyes slowly opened and the vision started to appear. I looked around our familiar flat. The TV was playing SpongeBob at the end of our bed. The kitchen was so close to the lounge, and it was very small. The flat had two doors one that led to a small bath, sink and toilet, and the other that allows us to exit. Yea, it's very small but it's all I can come up with at the moment. I have to depend on my job as a waitress to support for me and her.

I looked at her. She was sitting on top of me bouncing up and down. Her blonde curls were all messy and knotted and she was wearing her Barbie PJs, her chocolate brown eyes were so memorizing, just like his. Her smile that was on her face was like his as well, sometimes I couldn't even look at her, it hurt too much. "Mummy? Are you awake" she asked placing her lightly tanned skin hand on my face. She definitely didn't have my colour of skin either, "Yes baby girl, good morning" I smiled to her before picking her up into my arms and hugging her tightly. Her small arms squeeze back.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I smiled. Her face suddenly lighted up, "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" she chanted. I rolled my eyes, "Of course you would want pancakes" I giggled making my way out of bed. She's just like her dad, she loves her pancakes. "Go pick out some clothes baby and you and mummy can go to the music room" I smiled, she nodded enthusiastically, before running off to the suitcases on the floor.

Her name is Monique, from Monica. Monique Elizabeth (from my mother) Moon. Yes, I know, I decide to put her under him, it was bad enough I took his daughter away from him, it's the least I own him, even though he has no clue. She is 4 years 2 months and 6 days old. She is beautiful, with her chocolate brown eyes and her long blonde wavy hair. She is my daughter and she is Austin's daughter as well.

I walked to the kitchen and started on the pancakes. When I was done flipping the last pancake, she was already dress. She was wearing some black tights with a red dress and a white under skin on. Her hair was still messy but I still thought she looked adorable, my baby girl has some style you know. "Are they done mummy?" she asked. I nodded and she ran to the table and prepared herself to eat. I just giggled and walked over with the stack of pancakes and different toppings. I like mine with pickles but she's again like him, she likes her pancake soaked in Syrup.

I understand now what my dad meant by he can't be around me because I remind him of my mother, I mean sometimes I can't look at her because she looks like him and acts like him in so many different ways, it hurts so much. The only difference with me and my dad is that I love my daughter so much I could never ever leave her. She is the reason I breathe now. I know most mothers would say that but it's true, when you give birth to someone you feel so protective and you instantly fall in love with them, just seeing her face for the first time was all I needed to instantly love her and give my whole life to her.

_***Flashback***_

"_Breath, Ally, in and out" the nurse said softly. The pain was unbearable, it was unbelievable. I twisted my hands on the side rails of the bed, squeezing it for my dear life. "GET IT OUT!" I screamed to the nurse, while breathing in and out. It had been a long 2 hours, facing each contraction, all I wanted was his hand in mine and him telling me to breath and that everything is going to be alright, but he wasn't here, actually he's still in Miami and I'm in New York._

"_Ally, your almost there" the nursed smiled. I just looked to the ceiling, a few tears dropped from my eyes. 9 months I have carried this god sake baby, it has done nothing but make my life I living hell. Once it's out then that's it, I can go back to my normal life and go back to Austin, I hope he'll still want me. Of course he'll want me, he loves me and I love him. It was only 5 months ago when I finally figured it out. I mean I was pretty dumb, every time I spewed up I just thought it was a tummy bug or the food I ate, it wasn't until I realise I was late, like real late. I didn't notice at first because the jab always messed up the cycle, the latest I've been before was about 3 months, but then I went to the doctors. The news hit me like a ton of bricks, I wanted to tell him but something stopped me. Instead I was going to hide out for the rest of the time until I dropped, and then I'm going to give it up. I know it's a stupid idea but I'm 17 and I depend on Austin's money, if the paparazzi found out about this teen pregnancy thing then Austin career would go down the toilet, and I love Austin too much to do that to him._

"_Ally, you have to push now" she smiled. Just then I felt a rush of pain flood my body and next thing I know I'm pushing as hard as I can. I squeezed my eyes closed and just pictured Austin right next to me, holding my hand and saying smoothing things in my ear. The pain got real sore and next thing I know I was screaming out in pain._

"_Ally, we can see its head" the nursed smiled. "One more push" she smiled. I nodded and pushed as hard as I could squeeze my eyes shut and screaming, "AUSTIN!" _

_My vision was filled of water and my hearing was very dim. I let out a sigh of relief and laid my head back, the tears streamed down my face. "Ally it's a girl" she smiled. I just turned my back to her and kept my eyes close. I didn't want to know what it is, I don't want her. "Here" the nurse offered. Her cry drummed in my ears, I still hadn't seen her face. "No get her away from me!" I growled still not turning around. I heard her footsteps leave and the faint cry disappeared. I turned around and started to cry again._

_The nurse made me stay overnight, just to make sure I was alright and everything is in order. Tomorrow is the day that I am going to sign her off, permanently. _

_I couldn't sleep the whole night. I had so much on my mind, I wonder if Austin will forgive me for leaving, I promised myself to never let him find out about her, would he be mad? I sighed for the last time before getting up and walking to the bender machine, I was so hungry and the hospital's food taste disgusting. I grabbed the money out of my wallet and made my way down the corridors. I placed my money in and out came a chocolate bar, I was making my way back to my bed when something had stopped me. It was like someone was calling my name or more like singing it. I looked around but the halls were empty, I could still hear it though. _

_Next thing I know my feet are following the pathway of the sound. When I looked up I realised I was in room where they kept the babies. Through the window I could see one baby rolling side to side, crying. It hurt me seeing that and I couldn't help but go to her. When I got in and looked down something happened. Something weird. She was so small and fragile. Her little hands were rubbing at her tear-filled eyes. My arms reached down and picked her up, bringing her close to my chest. She stopped instantly and opened her eyes. The tears fell from the sight of her big chocolate brown eyes. My heart stopped, I had no idea what this feeling was but I knew right there that I'm not going to give this up no matter what. She is mine, she is mine._

"I'm done mummy" she smiled waking me up from my memories. I smiled to her, I always smiled to her so she knew that everything was fine. "Ok baby girl go get you hair brush and I'll brush your hair out" I exclaimed. She nodded happily and ran into the lounge. I walked behind her and sat on the bed as she handed me her hair brush. She jumped on my lap, I pulled her hair tie out, "You ready?" I asked cheekily. She nodded and with that I brushed out her long blonde hair that comes to her hips.

She giggled and started,

**Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine**

**Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine**

I brushed the final knot out of her and looked at its beauty. "Nice singing baby girl" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and hugged me. She always sang that whenever I would brush her hair, she reckon that she had magical hair as well. You know like off Tangled, it's only her favourite movie in the whole world, I brought it for her for her 3rd birthday and we watch it like a hundred times each week.

The thing I love about my daughter is she can sing, I mean she is a wonderful singer. She gets it from her parents, even though she's only 4 and she still didn't know how to pronounce her word probably, my baby girl has an amazing voice. I entered her into the New York playschool talent quest; even though it was a very small event she still had some competition though, but my baby she won. I know, I was so proud of her. Her voice was described as a voice from heaven, she does have a beautiful voice.

As for me I continue doing my music. I got to this college here in New York, it wasn't the big college but it's still good. I do my work at home at night when Monique is asleep and when I get the time off work when she's at day care. The school is totally understandable about my position they just told me I had to do my assignments when they are due and I had to finish my work, basically I just can't fail, which I'm doing pretty good at the moment. I just have to go in today so I can practice this song I wrote before I preform it on Monday. I must admit through my voice has grown a lot since the age of 17, it's became more powerful and now I can nail ballads, which I'm so happy about.

"You ready baby girl?" I asked as I put my leather boots on. She ran out of the toilets and grabbed her shoes, "Yes mummy" she smiled before putting her brown leather boots on. The Red Cross has some pretty nice clothes; I mean my baby girl can pull off cheap hand me down clothes. "Come on then" I smiled grabbing hold of her hand and leading her out to the bus stop.

It took us an hour to finally end up at the music college I attend. As I walked down the hall everyone glanced at me, it's like they haven't seen mother and a daughter. Trust me though you get used to it. "Mummy, why people staring at me?" she asked sadly. It hurt me so much when she sounded so sad. "Because you are so beautiful and they wished they were that beautiful" I smiled trying to make her happy again. She giggled as I sat her on top of the wooden grand piano, "Aw they so nice" she giggled again as I pinched her cheek lightly.

"Mummy just needs to sing this song, ok baby, and then I'll teach you some more piano" I asked. "Ok" she smiled and watched me as I set up my position.

**If I Should stay,  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, But I know,  
I'll think of you every step of the way**

**And I Will always Love you , I Will always Love you  
You  
My darling you}  
Mmm-mm**

**Bittersweet Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need**

**And I  
Will always love you  
I Will always love you  
You, ooh**

**I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love**

**And I  
Will always love you  
I Will always love you**

**And I  
Will always love you  
I Will always love you**

**And I  
Will always love you  
I Will always love you**

**I, I will always love You  
You  
Darling I love you  
oh I'll always  
I'll always love You  
Oooh**

I couldn't help the few tears that slipped out. This was the first ballad I have ever written, although it was the hardest one to write, I'm just hoping it's enough for me to pass. I looked up and took a deep breath in.

"Mummy?" her voice was so worried. I looked up and just remember that my daughter was here. Her face was all worried and scared, "Mummy why are you sad?" she asked. I quickly put my motherly smile on, "Baby girl mummy's fine" I smiled, she wasn't convinced though. "Mummy you were crying" she said sadly. I shook my head, "Mummy just loves her song that's all" I smiled again. She nodded and placed her soft hand on my cheek, "I love you mummy" she smiled. I kissed her forehead, "I love you to baby girl."

After I had taught her a bunch of new songs she finally smiled so we can go home. We waited at the bus stop for the next bus.

"Mummy?" she was playing with my hair as she sat on my lap. "Yes?" I replied. "Why is your hair brown and mine is yellow?" she asked looking at me. I chuckled to myself, "Not yellow, it's blonde" I corrected, "And it's because your daddy's hair is blonde" I smiled. I hate talking about her dad. She knows she has one she just doesn't know who he is, sometimes she would ask about him but instead I would tell her fairy tale stories about him, it was less painful you can say. "Daddy from the fairy tales?" she asked so softly. I smiled and nodded, "Yes baby girl, daddy from the fairy tales."

_***Flashback***_

"_Ok then baby girl, come here" I smiled and opened my arms out to her so she would crawl in to them. She smiled and wiggled herself into a comfortable position. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth; she always did this when I was going to tell her a story. "Ok then, once upon a time lived a princess," I started, "the princess was sad and she was feeling sore in her heart" she looked up, "Why was she sad mummy?" I looked down and smiled; "Because she had something that could change her and her princes' lives completely" I replied and carried on the story. "The princess was sad because she couldn't tell the prince of the special power she had" she looked up again, "She had a power?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes, she had a very special power and if she told her prince he wouldn't be able to help other people or live in a big castle" I smiled, "She was going to tell him of her power but then a very rich man told her not to." "Why not mummy?" she asked. I stroked her hair, "Because then the rich man won't make lots of money, and the prince would lose everything he always dreamed about" I replied. "So after the princess found out about her power and after the rich man told her to not tell the prince because it'll ruin his life she decided to leave." Monique gasped, "She left her prince?" she almost cried. I nodded slowly, "Yes baby girl, she left her prince so that he can live his life without the princess power getting in the way" I replied, trying to hold the tears. "Then what happened mummy?" she asked. "When the princess decide she was leaving, she sang him a song" she looked up, "Can you sing it?" she asked. "I can't remember it baby girl" I apologized. "Anyway after her song she left a note on the royal table and with that she disappeared" I muttered. "Disappear? What happened to her prince?" she asked looking sad. "Well baby girl, not ever story has a happy ending, although her prince did get rich and lived every dream he ever dreamed of" I finished. "But what about the princess?" she asked. "Well, the princess still has her special power and she loves that power so much, that's all she can ever ask for, she's happy too baby, but she'll always love her prince" I sniffed a bit. "Mummy why are you sad then?" she grabbed my face in her hands. "She just misses her prince" I smiled. She looked at me and hugged me tightly, "I love you mummy" she smiled. I wiped the tears away and looked back to her, "I love you to baby girl."_

When we got home Monique was fast asleep, I placed her on our bed. I went to start on dinner before I heard a knock on the door. As quietly as I could I walked to it, unlocked it and opened it up.

"Ally, where's your rent money, I need it now!" Jonny asked. Jonny was the owner of these flats or in another word my worst nightmare. I looked down, "I know Jonny, I just don't have it yet, I'll get it for you though" I promised. Money is my weakness at the moment; I could barely pay for food let alone bills. "No! No more avoiding Ally, you either pay it now or you have 24 hours to pack up and leave" he confirmed. "But Jonny, where am I supposed to go? Please I can get it-"I started but he stopped me, "No Ally, you have 24 hours to clear out, if you're not I'm calling the police!" he ordered then stormed off. I looked to the ground, I just wanted to cry, where were me and Monique supposed to go?

I closed the door softly and sat at the dinner table and buried my head in my hands, as I always do when I need to think. Maybe Carter will let me live with her? Or I can ask my dad for some money? I smiled a bit happy and grabbed my cell phone off the counter. When I was about to dial my dad's number a call was coming in, it was a private number.

"Hello?" I answered  
"Ally?" it was a women's voice is all I can tell, it sounded familiar  
"Who is this?" I answered  
"Is this Ally Dawson?" she asked again, her voice was so rough as if she was crying  
"Who is this?" I replied, not wanting to give my name away, just in case.  
"This is Mimi" she answered  
I gasped at her name, and I sucked in the tears  
"This is you Ally" she cried, trust me I wanted to cry as well but I couldn't  
"What do you want?" I asked coldly  
"Ally, I have been searching around for you, where are you? How are you?" she asked  
"Mimi please I can't tell you and you know that, did Austin get you to do this, because I made it clear" I tried to sound as cold as I could, even though inside I just wanted to tell her everything  
"Sorry, no he didn't he's actually on a tour in Europe, he gave up years ago" she said sadly  
I quietly cried to myself for a bit, until I found the strength to talk again, "Mimi what do you want?" I asked.  
Her voice was shaky a bit until it finally cleared, "Ally, I'm so sorry but your father has passed away" she finally said.  
The phone slipped out of my hands and fell to the hard floor.

**So what do yous think? Worth carrying on? Or not? Thank yous so much for the reviews on A song for a million hits. I reached 100 **** I couldn't believe it. So this is the first chapter of My special power, do yous like the name? haha anyway please review and follow it, and I'll kept updating the story **** Thank you guys so much or my supporters.. yous are awesome.**

**Information over the last 4 years: Austin became a huge pop star (I'll explain that) and Ally moved to NY her voice has devolved a lot because she attend this kind of college were they deal with people with a huge voice example, like they can sing Ballads and gospel. So Ally is a really good singer now, and her daughter Monique can sing as well, she's really good, she's like as good as a 4 year old can be and she knows piano (Ally teaches her)**

**So please review or anything it'll mean a lot to me and I hope yous enjoy this story **

**RFF?**

**Until next time **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Goodbye Love

**So I had to post another chapter to hook you guys in **

**I don't own Austin and Ally and I don't own the songs I use either.  
Author's note at the end  
Sorry for mistakes**

**Austin's POV**

**Love. What is it? I can truthfully tell you that love is shit. It's almost like a disease, it makes me sick, makes you believe that you can't live without someone. That is total bullshit, love does nothing to you but makes you sore and broken. I've only ever loved one person, but I can tell you that that was a huge mistake, a mistake that I should have avoid.**

**4 years 6 months 12 days was when she broke my heart. She left it and killed me inside, she didn't even say a proper goodbye, or why? I had searched and fought the pain of her leaving for 2 whole years. I tried to find her, I tried to call her and contact her but nothing, nothing. Just like what she is to me now, nothing.**

_***Flashback***_

"_Congratulation Austin" Daniel congratulated me, as did many others. People walked around the fancy hall with fancy glasses filled with champagne, occasionally smiling at me and congratulating me on my top hit single. I can thank Ally for that; she was the one who inspired me to write the song, 'one day'. I looked around and searched for my true love but couldn't find her anywhere._

"_Dez, Trish, have you seen Ally?" I asked as they were sitting on a small dinner table. They both shook their heads, "Na" they replied. I nodded, "Ok thanks" I replied before walking off. Where can she be? I wondered still looking around the huge hall, when I was about to just scream her name out, my eyes caught a glimpse of her on the stage. My head whipped around and saw her standing on top of the stage in a beautiful silver dress. She is truly so beautiful, she had a smile on her face but for some reason I have this feeling inside that something's wrong. I walked closer to the stage, she was looking at Daniel then her eyes flicked to mine and she smiled. The smile felt wrong, it felt empty but I returned the smile. She walked to the piano and took a seat down. _

"_Congratulation Austin" she smiled to me. Maybe nothing is wrong, "Thanks babe" I mouthed, she nodded and placed her fingers on the keys and started a melody,_

_**It's not a question of love,  
Cause our love has never changed.  
But all the little things keep piling up,  
And life keeps getting in the way.  
**_

_**Don't make this harder than it is,  
We both knew it'd come to this.  
Better now than in a year,  
With lots of tears,  
And we both hate each other.  
The fuse has already lit,  
So how about a final kiss  
And just let it go  
**_

_**Let's Stop the madness,  
Before it explodes  
Before it's out of our control.  
Let's stop the madness,  
Before it explodes!  
We gotta let it go,  
Before it all explodes...  
**_

_**Some things we won't understand,  
And we're both so tired of being misunderstood.  
So let's just turn around and walk away,  
And hold on to what was good.  
**_

_**Don't make this harder than it is,  
We both knew it'd come to this.  
Better now than in a year,  
With lots of tears,  
And we both hate each other.  
The fuse has already left,  
So how about a final kiss?  
And just let it go  
**_

_**Let's Stop the madness,  
Before it explode  
Before it's out of our control.  
Let's stop the madness,  
Before it explodes  
We gotta let it go,  
Before it all explodes...  
**_

_**There ain't nothing that can save us  
We're too close to the end  
And what's the use of going on  
If we lie to each other  
Every word that is said  
it's too late for us now  
Cause we can hear the countdown  
It's getting close, it's gonna blow!  
**_

_**Before it explodes  
Before it's out of our control.  
Let's stop the madness,  
Before it explodes  
We gotta let it go,  
Before it all explodes... **_

_I liked the song and all but… what was the message all about. I looked to her worried and noticed a few drops that fell from her eyes, why is she crying? __**"**__Ally?" I called out but voice was drain out by the loud applauds. She stood up and forced a smile on her face, then she looked at me and mouthed that she loved me, she still looked hurt though. What was wrong with her? I wanted to jump up on the stage and just see if she was alright but then I got swanned with people again. _

_When I finally made it out, alive I might add. I went to look around for Ally again. I hope she's alright. I had been searching for what seemed like years, but I still couldn't find her anywhere. I was starting to get real worried, so I went outside to check._

"_Excuse me have you seen Ally?" I asked the guy in a uniform who stood by the entrance. "Ally Dawson?" he asked. My face lightened and nodded, "Yes" I stated. "Aww yes, she was driving off somewhere about 10 minutes ago" he informed. I smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She must be tired that's why she's gone, she must be at home. Why wouldn't she tell me she was leaving? I asked myself, because she probably couldn't find you in those hundreds of people, I smiled to myself and jumped in my car before zooming off home._

"_Ally? Are you home babe?" I called out as I closed the door. The house was quiet, the worry started to fill me again. "Ally" I called out again but no response. I ran up to our bedroom and notice it was how we left it this morning. "Ally" I called again but no answer. I pulled out my phone and dialled her number, "What up, this is Ally's phone, and this is her boyfriend Austin Moon, Ally's not here at the moment because she's with me, leave a message and she'll get right back to you" my voice was cut off and there was a long beep. I just sighed and closed the phone, I remember the day when I did that, good times. I ran downstairs and called out Ally's name again. I walked into the kitchen and looked around until something caught my eyes, unfortunately it wasn't Ally._

_A piece of paper sat on the table I could make it out from the light dim of the kitchen lights. I walked over hesitantly and took hold of the paper; I knew it was from Ally because I knew that it was her handwriting,_

_**Austin,**_

_**I have to leave. I couldn't say this to your face and I'm so sorry, but I couldn't handle how you would react to this. It's just for now, I wish I could tell you the reason why I have to go but I can't and I hope you trust me enough to not want to know. Please Austin don't give up on life or anything, became a huge pop star for me live your dreams Austin, my heart will be with you ever step of the way. I promise. Trust me when I say I love you so much and I always will forever and ever more, go out there and live the dream for both of us. I'm so sorry I had to leave like this, please don't try and find me. They say when you love something you have to set it free, this is me setting you free Austin, live. You are my everything, and I love you so much more than you ever will know.  
**_

_**Goodbye Austin. **_

_**Ally.**_

_I stared at her name, waiting until her message processed in my head. I could feel it, this burn in my heart, the feeling of weakness all over my body. "Ally?" I called out as I ran upstairs into our bedroom. I looked in the closet and her clothes were gone, I looked in her draws and they were gone, I grabbed the draw and threw it out the wall. Why? Why would she leave me? I could feel the tears sting at my eyes. I ran back downstairs and opened the front door, "ALLY" I screamed out loud, but no response, no answer, nothing. ___

**That's right she's nothing to me now. I drove around that whole night, calling everyone, the police, my family, her dad, our friends. Just hoping that she wasn't for real and it was just a bad dream but it was real, she really left me. I searched the whole world for her but nothing, no information ever came back. Everyone started to give up but I had this stupid feeling that I would find her, that I would see her face again, that she'll come back to me. But after 2 years of nothing my heart finally accepted that she was never coming back, I was never going to see her again.**__

"Austin are you ready?" I heard Daniel ask from behind me. I was staring in the mirrors, noticing how much I have grown since I was 17 when my career had started. Every night was monstrous, parties, clubs, girls, tours. Every day was filled of adventure and I lived each day, isn't that what she wanted me to do, Live? "Yea I'm ready Daniel" I said before walking out of the tour bus and into the day light.

People and more people screaming out my name, taking photos ripping at my skin and clothes until some huge security guy pulls them off. At first this was like totally awesome, you know people screaming out to you ever time they see you but after a few years you get sick of it and it's really annoying when you're really tired.

I put my hands on my ears and walked through the little pathway that was made for me. "Austin" I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked up and smiled, "Dez!" I screamed and ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Bro what are you doing in London?" I asked in disbelief. "I go to the college here with Trish did you forget?" he asked. I just shook my head in 'duh'. "Yea that's right how did you know I was coming here?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes, "Because you're only like the biggest pop star in the world at the moment, your tour was everywhere, newspaper, TV, even some kid was yelling about it down the street" he mentioned. "Well I missed you so much" I hugged him again, he hugged back, "I miss you to bro" he replied.

"So how's life treating you?" he asked while we sat in my room of the hotel, I got the penthouse of course. Me and Dez were snacking out on gummy bears and cream soda, "Great Dez, I've got everything I've ever wanted, money, everything. All my dreams came true" I smiled throwing a gummy bear up into the air and into my mouth. "What about you?" I asked. "Me and Trish are getting married" he smiled. Was I shocked? Yes! My mouth was like hanging low, "And I want you to be my best man" he smiled. "Ah Dez… Congratulation!" I smiled before bringing him into a hug. "Of course I'll be your best man" I agreed. "Thanks Austin, I wasn't sure if I should of asked because I thought you would have said no, because of-" he started but I cut him off, "Please don't say her name, I wouldn't mess my best friend's wedding and definitely not because of her" I stated. "Anyway I've met someone new" I mentioned. His face lightened up, "Who?" he said excitedly. "Michaela" I smiled. I have been dating her for about two months now, although I will never love her, it's good for the publicity and she's a nice girl, she stops me from drinking my sorrows away. "Michaela, I would love to meet her" he smiled. I nodded, "Of course" I agreed.

"I'll see you later bro, I'll call you" Dez hugged me. I couldn't believe I spent the last two hours talking then again I hadn't seen Dez in like a year or so. "Yea bro, then we can hang out again" I smiled. We said our goodbyes and I waved goodbye as he walked off. I closed the door behind me and threw myself on the bed. I was so tired, a life as a pop star doesn't give you much time to rest. I was about to close my eyes when my phone went off,

"Austin?" he answered  
"Daniel, what's up, I'm tired, I have jet lag" I moaned  
"Just reminding you, you have a press conference tonight" he informed  
I just groaned annoyed, I never get a break now, Daniel just keeps piling work on top of work. I haven't had a decent home cooked meal in the last year and I haven't had a real sleep for over a year, "Yea ok I'll be there" I replied before closing my phone and forcing a quick nap in. I could feel myself quickly slipping until yet another loud ring buzzed; I groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed  
"Austin, babe it's Michaela" she answered, I quickly put on my fake voice,  
"Aw hey babe" I replied  
"Are you tired?" she noticed  
"Yea I just got to Europe" I groaned  
"Oh sorry, I'll just quickly tell you then," she started  
"I'm on my way to Europe to see you" she said excitedly  
As much as I tried to be happy, I wasn't. I mean now I have to entertain her whenever I get a break from everything, looks like I won't be sleeping at all.  
"Aw that's so cool babe, how about you call me when you get in ok?" I tried to sound excited  
"Ok, I love you" she answered  
"I love you to" I muttered and closed my phone

I don't really love her I just started saying it because she did, I don't believe in love anymore. I finally closed my eyes and tried again to go to sleep. But you know the world hates me so they decide it would be funny for someone to ring me again, I groaned louder and grabbed my phone,

"What!" I growled  
"Austin?" her voice was sound worried and scared,  
"Aw I'm so sorry mum, it's just I've had like a hundred calls and I'm so tired" I apologized, I felt real bad, I never talk to my mum and when I did I answered like that.  
"It's alright baby, I understand" she replied  
"What's up mum, is everything alright?" I asked softly, my mum is probably the only person I love, and my dad of course.  
She sighed, that's when I knew something was wrong  
"No honey, Lester has died" she replied.  
I didn't know how to react, I mean I liked the dude but why would she tell me that, he wasn't my dad  
"I'm sorry about that, but why would you tell me that mum?" I asked  
"Because I need you to come back here and attend his funeral" she exclaimed  
"Mum, you know I can't I'm doing my tour in Europe" I stated  
She sighed, "Yea but come for your father" she said ever so lightly  
"What happened to dad?" I panicked  
"He was in a car crash with Lester, he in hospital son" she cried  
Great… Why does life do this to me?  
I groaned and put my face in my hands,  
"Sure mum, look after him, I'm on my way" I tried not to show the sadness in my voice  
"Thank you honey, I love you so much" she cried again, I know it must not of been good because she was so upset, then again I wonder how Ally reacted to her dad dying, I wonder if she'll be there at the funeral?  
"I love you so much as well mum" I replied.  
I closed my phone and laid back on my bed, what am I going to do… __

**So guys there's Austin's POV, firstly, I'm sorry to put him with another girl, I just wanted to make it interesting, but he doesn't love of course, he's to hurt at the moment to love again. Then again wouldn't you be if the only person you really truly loved left you. Austin did live his dreams and now he's a really huge pop star and is really rich, you can tell through that he's feeling empty and tired. I'm sorry to make Lester die, I had to do it. And the only reason why Austin's dad is in hospital is because… (You'll find out next chapter maybe, but it's nothing great)**

**I want to thank supersweetp and Cupcake, you guys are amazing and I seriously love yous so much, those were some really nice reviews so nice I wanted to cry ;) hahah anyway I updated really fast for yous **** so thank you guys so much.**

**HussieHusky thank you for your review, um Ally left Austin because she was pregnant and she didn't want to hold him back from his dreams and stuff and also there's a twist but I don't want to ruin it now **** I hope that answered your question? **

**So I'm just going update random times because that's just how I am :P it might be tonight or tomorrow or months… so probably not months but my point is I don't know when I'll update next, maybe if yous review I'll update faster… ?**

**Anyway, thanks and please please pretty please review  
RFF?  
Until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Making plans 

**Sorry for mistakes :P  
Disclaimer: don't own A&A**

**Ally's POV**

Have you ever felt that feeling when you think your whole life has fallen? This is the third time now I've felt it. Once when my mum died, that seriously was a depressing couple of years, just when I healed, the pain hit me again, when I left Austin and now again. You would think that I would be used to it but I'm not, it hurt the first time, it hurt the second and it hurts the third. I feel so raw the pain from my loss was as if someone was inside my body and ripping me apart. Pain seemed so often in my life, I always felt pain every day, all day. I just wished that I could feel happier, that everything I love wouldn't die away, why does that seem so hard to ask for?

I still didn't know what I was doing, last night I didn't get any sleep at all. Instead I was up all night crying to myself, I couldn't believe that my dad is gone, forever. You know you would think I wouldn't be that sad because my dad was never here for me but I did see him and I know he loved me, and I love him to. He's a nice guy and he has a lovely heart, I know some people judge him because he was never around but I know my dad, and he would always be there if I truly needed him. I just can't believe I will never ever see him again.

I held in tears and forced a motherly smile on my face, "Honey we have to leave" I said calmly. Her little hands were wiping at her eyes, wiping the sleep away, "Where are we going mummy?" she asked looking at me with her big brown eyes. "Honey, I know you never met him, but my daddy died" I tried to say softly, which out having a break down, I have to be stronger now, stronger for my baby girl. "Papa died?" she said sadly. I nodded and pulled her in to a hug, "Yes baby girl, papa died" I confirmed squeezing her tight against my body. You know, I might have failed by not telling anyone about Monique but I didn't fail on telling Monique about everyone. I let out a few tears to empty the bucket inside me a bit. I pulled away and looked at her; "Are you alright mummy?" she asked trying to make me smile by smiling. I nodded; "Yes baby girl, mummy will be fine" I smiled.

Once me and Monique packed our bags we left straight away to the airport. I had to use all the money I've saved for College and the final check of my job to pay for our tickets one way. I still had no game plan, I have no idea what I'm doing all I know is I'm definitely going to see my dad for the last time. I want him to meet Monique, for the first time. I know, it's really sad that he had to meet her when he died but I haven't told anyone, no one at all. I still haven't planned on what to tell everyone, like why I've left 4 years ago or who's this 4 year old girl with me, I don't even know who I'm staying with when I get there. Maybe Mimi and Mike will let me stay with them, but then again I know they'll ask questions about Monique and I still don't want to tell anyone. I mean you probably think I should tell Austin now, trust me I've thought about it, but this might blow up as a huge story, I can imagine it now, the lies they will make up, Austin Moon neglects this child and girlfriend, something stupid like that. I know Austin is a huge pop star now, I've seen it like everywhere, even baby girl is in love with him, she loves all his songs, well the ones that I let her listen to, the ones that weren't about girls and parties and alcohol. She wanted to go to his performance at time square, his biggest dream was to preform there, but I couldn't pull myself to go. Austin's life is big right now and I don't want to ruin it, it was the reason I left in the first place. A little problem like this could destroy his career, that's what Daniel told me.

"Mummy, are we going on a plane?" she smiled. I picked her up and walked towards the boarding zone. "Yes baby girl, we're going to Miami that's were mummy used to live" I explain. She was so excited, I wouldn't blame her, it's rare for us to do fun exciting stuff, these days it cost to have fun. She was practically jumping up and down in my arms, "Monique" I giggled as she was trying to hide the huge smile on her face, "Stop wriggling around" I giggled again. She looked at me and calmed down, "Sorry mummy" she apologized, "It's alright baby girl" I replied as I kissed her cheek.

It was 2 and a half hour flight, in the first hour I couldn't calm Monique down but now she's lying peacefully on my chest. This is my plan at the moment, as soon as I land I'll go see the Court, I heard my dad having a will or something, I'm hoping he left me some money to survive off, I can use it to stay at a motel for a few days then make my way back to New York and continue life as usual. The only problem is Monique; I know Mimi and Mike should be at the funeral because Mike was friends with my dad, so was Mimi, I only found this out like a month or two when I was dating Austin. Austin shouldn't be there because he's on a tour so that makes life easy and who knows who else will be there, I hope my old friends wouldn't be either. I just need a plan to hide the fact that Monique is my daughter. As soon as they see her Mimi and Mike will instantly know she's my daughter and then tell Austin, it's obvious I left 4 and half years ago and my daughter is 4? Plus it doesn't help when her hair is blonde, that like screams 'Hey I'm Austin's Daughter'. Ok the date today is, 'Sunday, 3pm' our flight gets in, in about 40 or so minutes. I'll go to the court just before it close and then work from there. The funeral is tomorrow so I have to think fast.

"Mummy" she lightly whispered. I looked down, "Yes baby girl?" I asked while wiping the hair away from her eyes. "The plane is loud and scary and I can't get to sleep" she moaned. The light hint of sadness in her voice made me want to be sad as well, "How about mummy sings to you?" I whispered. She always asked me to sing to her, it calms her down, when she had nightmares or when she couldn't sleep, I would sing her a lullaby and then she's asleep, it's quite a handy tool. "Yes" she rubbed her tied eyes. I smiled and started stroking her hair,

**Do you hear me,  
talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

**lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

When I looked down she was fast asleep. I could never let go of the song I wrote for us, that song brought so many good memories I never want to forget. I stroke my neck to where the little treble clef necklace sat on my neck, its diamonds still glittered in the light. I thought about not wearing it again but I never had the heart to give it up, it reminds me about him so I never forget him, his touch and his kiss and his love.

**Austin's POV**

After what seemed like a battle and a war I finally won. Daniel was annoyed but I told him I'll quit if he wouldn't let me go back to Miami for a few days. He tried to talk me out of it but I stood my ground and he gave in, he put the tour back a week, so I can have some resting time as well, he wasn't happy but I am the reason why he's so stinken rich, so he owns me. I'm on way to the airport right now so I can fly over. My mum told me the funeral is tomorrow, she asked if I would go with her since dads in hospital, I tried to say no but I can't, not to my mother. The only reason I was going was to see my dad, my mum can't tell me what's wrong without bursting into tears, so I just stopped wondering and I'll check it out for myself. I still haven't processed the feeling of maybe seeing Ally, my heart tells me to run, run away from the girl who hurt you, I just don't know what to do about her… if I did she her at the funeral. But all I know is my heart would never love her how it used to.

I walked through the doors of the airport and walked out to my jet. Yes, I know but a pop star has to have their own jet. I was about to walk on until a high pitch scream brought my attention. I turned around and saw a tall model figure running towards me. Her long light brown hair was bouncing in the air and her perfect face and deep blue eyes were staring at me. "Michaela" I faked a smile. She jump off the ground and launched herself in my arms, "Austin" she smiled. I hugged back, "What are you doing here?" I asked a bit annoyed. She smiled and pressed her lips against mine, her kisses are always hard and empty. They are never sweet and passionate. "Daniel told me you have family business in Miami, so I'm coming silly" she smiled. "Um do you think it's a good idea you know because you've never meet my parents and it's kind of you know personal" I tried to say as nice as I could. But the smile remained on her caked on makeup face, "Of course it's a good idea. I want to meet your parents, you know because you love me and I love you so why not let each other in each other's personal life" she smiled. "But-"I started but was cut off; "Unless you don't love me?" she pouted. I sighed and shook my head, "No of course I do, come on then" I exclaimed. She squeals and hugged me before running into the plane. I just rolled my eyes and followed behind her, I wonder how mum is going to like her.

It was a long 9 hour flight. The first hour I talked with Michaela, well actually just tried to listen, then when I asked her if I can go for a sleep she started begging that I didn't and if me and her could take photos and videos together, I know right but I did because I'm too nice. After what seemed like a hundred hours I persuaded her to do some online shopping well I finally had a sleep, it probably going to cost me a lot of money but I really wanted the sleep.

Finally we got to Miami; once everyone saw me I was crowded with heaps of screaming fans, people with cameras. As usual Michaela would stand next to me with her best model face ever and as usual I tried to run away from them. After getting away and driving to my mum's house it was around 4, and I was dying to go to bed, that probably won't happen though.

My street looked the same and as soon as I pulled up to mum's house I noticed nothing different about it. I missed the feeling of being home, it was always warming when I came home. My mum was standing by the driveway waiting as the car stopped. Her blonde curls hanged lower down her back, she looked the same. She was wearing her creamed colour blouse top and blue denim jeans.

"Mum" I smiled as I jumped out of the car and into her arms. I was so much taller than her, but she still made the hugs so warming. She pulled away, I could see the tears in her eyes, "Austin, my baby" she hugged me again; I could feel her tears damp my grey plaid top. "Mum, it's alright" I said to smooth her and hugged her tighter. I was standing there enjoying the long hug we shared until a small cough brought us apart; I turned around and noticed Michaela standing there.

"Aw mum this is Michaela" I introduced. I could tell by her face what she was thinking 'Austin Moon why did you bring one of your trashy friends to something very personal'. She forced the smile as Michaela handed out her hand, "Hello Mrs Moon, I'm Austin's girlfriend" she had to mention. "Hello dear" she welcomed before giving me a weird look. We stood in awkward silence until my mum broke it, "Ok then why don't you bring your bags inside" my mum gestured. I turned around and was about to grab my bags until someone stopped me, "No Mrs Moon we're going to stay at a hotel" Michaela exclaimed. My mum looked at her weird, so was I, why would I stay at a hotel when I can sleep at my house? "Don't be silly, this is home" my mum explained. I was about to agree until Michaela glanced at me, "No it's alright Mrs Moon, we will be staying in a hotel" she confirmed before walking back in to the car.

As much as I wanted to say no, I really couldn't be bothered. I walked over to my mum, "I'm sorry mum, I'll be right around as soon as I check in" I apologized. She forced a smile on her face, "No honey it's fine, I understand you're a pop star now, come around tomorrow, you look tired" she exclaimed, I shook my head and kissed her on the cheek, "No, I'm coming tonight so we can go see dad, ok, I have to go but I love you mum". "I love you to" she replied. I turned around and made my way back to the car, "Austin" my mum called out. I turned around, "Yea mum?" I asked, "You know she might be there right?" she smiled. I know who she meant by 'she' but I didn't want to think about her. "Goodbye mum" I smiled before jumping in the car.

**Ally's POV**

"Baby girl wake up, we're here" I lightly shook her. She yawned and stretched her arms; "I'm wake" she smiled. I picked her up and made my way out of the plane and to the baggage area. As soon as I grabbed our bags we made our way out and caught a taxi to the court house.

"Mummy, where's papa?" she asked. Her mentioning his name made me realise the over filling bucket of tears inside of me but I pushed it out, "He's at the church baby girl, we will see him tomorrow, ok?" I smiled. She nodded and leant her head against me.

Everything looked the same part from the poster's scatter around the town. The huge billboards use to be about Toothpaste or Super nappies the superest nappies in the world, but now it's him, that's all I see. That's exactly like in the New York city, that's why I never go into town. "Hey mummy look it's Austin Moon" she smiled while pointing to the huge pictures of him. "Yea Baby girl" I replied. She looked at it some more then focused her attention on me, "Mummy, Moon is Austin name and my name is Moon as well, why did he steal my name?" she asked. The question was pretty random, what am I supposed to say to that one… 'Because Austin is your daddy but I left him because Daniel told me to' yep I wish life was that easy. "Um… because all people with blonde hair are moon's" I made up. "Aw, so my friend Becky is a Moon as well?" she asked. I nodded and hope she wouldn't ask any more questions, she didn't, thank god.

"Yes, Miss Dawson, he did leave a will. We were hoping you would come in, no one knew where you were so we couldn't get hold of you" the guy explained from behind a wooden desk. I looked over to Monique who was playing with the toys in the children centre. "Yes sorry about that, I have been busy" I exclaimed. "It's fine Mrs Dawson, so here you are" he handed me a yellow envelope. I smiled and took it gracefully; I was hoping it was something that'll actually help me out. I opened it and stared at the document and started reading through it.

"I own his house?" I asked in disbelief, I didn't even know that he owned the house. "Yes, we have the house under your name now and we have the keys right here" he smiled, while holding up a pair of keys; it had my surfer board key chain on it that I gave to my dad. Maybe I will be fine after all, I continued reading, there wasn't much on it part from I own everything in the house and all his belonging which wasn't much, but I'm still happy I get his house at least me and Monique won't be sleeping on the streets tonight.

After signing heaps of papers they finally gave me the keys to the house. It was around 7 now and I could tell Monique was tired and hungry. We walked into the food court of the mall and we both had some dinner, Monique was happily eating her burger, while I was snacking on some French fries. I couldn't really eat, instead I had to make yet again another plan. I have a place to stay so that helps, now the only problem is Monique, how am I going to hide her from Austin's parents?

**So what do yous think? This is going to be a kind of long Author's note because I have a lot to say… maybe haha.**

**Firstly I forgot to say on the last two chapter's, I don't own the songs, the first one was, Tangled that little song from that, I don't own that or Tangled (I love the movie though… haha guilty) um I don't own I will always love you by Whitney Hudson (I love her, RIP beautiful) I don't own Before it explodes by Bruno Mars, used the cover from Charice through (I love Charice, she's an amazing singer)… yeah I think that's it.**

**Next, I wanted to answer a few questions haha,  
LiMeADDeLOVES-life- Um she left when she was 17, sorry if I didn't make that clear enough, she's 21 now. Thanks for your review through.  
If yous have any more questions just asked, I'm sorry if some of yous find it confusing :P, I'll try not to.  
**

**Ashlee- Thank you so much for you review, that was one seriously awesome review, you are awesome! Um yes you predicted it… haha was it that obvious :P they are going to see each other at the funeral, and Ally did take Monique with her, she can't leave her :P Any way thank you so much, keep awesome ;) haha… I know you will anyway.  
auslly-and-eclare-forever- I love you! (not trying to be creepy haha) but thank you so much for your review.  
**

**Awesomesauce325- yea my mobile version is working I don't know why it's not working for you :/… it's alright though because I know your awesome and supportive. I'm sorry I made you cry but I had to do it, I know it was hard for me to write :P thanks so much, you are amazing.  
**

**supersweetp- Your welcome, I'm just so happy that I make you happy about the story, thank you so much for the support, I hope you like this chapter **

**auslly4ever- Thank you, I updated :D I hope you like it. You are awesome btw, I hope you know that **

**To all my reviewers thank you, I don't know what else to say but thank you, yous are awesome.**

**Ok I just wanted to say that I want Ally's kid, Monique. I know I'm making her up but I am seriously in love with her, in my head she's so cute and… cute! I don't know how to express her, I don't really like the name I gave her but I wanted to aim her name towards Austin, I was debating either that name or Isabella, because I love the name Isabella haha, but I chose Monique haha.**

**I'm going to start putting up the link to the pictures of the clothes the characters wear. I really want you guys to see how cute I'm dressing Monique and Ally and stuff, they'll be on my profile **

**Ok then guys, sorry it was kind of a long Author's note, but I had to, it was important anyway please review you awesome beautiful people **** btw I just want to say that I've already written the next three chapters, the thoughts just come out, haha. Anyway, I'll talk soon. **

**You know the deal, RFF or review if any problems or anything.**

**Until next time **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Goodbye blonde hair

**REVIEWERS! YOU ARE AWESOME! HAHA ALL OF YOUS ****  
Enjoy **

**Austin's POV**

"You know we could have stayed there, it is my home" I exclaimed. She was sitting next to me doing her nails, then she looked to me, "No we couldn't, I can't be caught sleeping in there, it's not good for reputation" she stated. I just looked at her if she was for real then rolled my eyes, this girl is crazy.

After checking into the most expensive hotel there was in Miami, I told Michaela that I had leave tonight to go see my dad, after a lot of persuading and shopping sprees I promised her she finally was going to let me go. I told her to go shopping in town with my credit card, really I just wanted to get some sleep in, it worked through, that girl never says no to a free shopping spree.

After picking mum up we made our way to the hospital. The last time I was in this hospital was when I came to see Lester with Ally. That's why I hate being in Miami it hurts too much to be around anywhere. "Hello, we're here to see Mike Moon" I asked the receptionist. When she looked up from the computer her face looked as if it was going to burst, "Austin Moon" she squealed. I was scared she was going to start screaming but she took a deep breath in and typed in her computer; "Yes down the hall to your right, room 21" she smiled. I thanked her and mum and I made our way down.

"Dad?" I whispered. He lay on a hospital bed; his leg was harness and was in a cast. His eyes were closed and his body was all bruised and scared. My mum took hold of my hand and was biting her bottom so that she wouldn't start crying. I walked to the seat and sat down, "Dad?" I placed my hand of his shoulder. He moved a bit and slowly opened his eyes, was I relieved? Yes. "Austin? Is that you son?" he muttered. "Yea dad I'm here" I replied. His head turned to me and smiled then he looked at my mother, "Honey I thought I told you to stop crying I'm fine" he whispered. She wiped her tears and gave a smile, "I love you too much to stop crying" she smiled and bent down to give him a kiss. "How are you son?" he smiled. I bent down and hugged him, "Just came to see you, are you alright?" I asked. He gave a weak smile, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm made out of bricks" he joked. I just rolled my eyes, "Sure, that's why you're in hospital" I chuckled. He just gave a small smile.

"So what happened?" I finally asked. My mum suddenly stopped crying and my dad looked worry. "What?" I asked a bit scared. "I was in a car crash" my dad exclaimed. I nodded, "Yea I know that part but why were you with Lester? And how did the car crash?" I asked. "Well son, I was with Lester to go see Ally, we finally found her, me and Lester were working together to find her the last year or so. When we were driving Lester had a heart-attack, so we kind of lost control and then crash" he explained. I don't know if I was angry or what, "So Ally made you crash?" I stated. "No son, Lester's heart-attack did, don't blame Ally for this" he exclaimed. "Why would yous even look for her, she made it clear that she never wanted to be seen by anyone ever again" I stated. "Because son, did you ever think that maybe see had a good reason for leaving like she did, think about it, she loved you so much she wouldn't just stand up and leave" my dad explained. I just rolled my eyes ignoring what he had just said, "and did you ever think that she just didn't love me and left me because she's a heart-less bit-" I growled "Austin" my mum cut in. I sighed, "Please can we just stop talking about her" I asked, they both nodded and we change the subject.

After talking with dad, me and mum we had to leave because of closing hours. I dropped mum off home and promised her I'll be around to go to Lester's funeral tomorrow, even though I didn't want to go. When I got back to the hotel I was so tired, I was basically walking asleep, Michaela wasn't home yet and took this as a great opportunity to write a song. I still wrote songs now and then but lately I never get the time to or the inspiration. I sat on my bed with my guitar and starting picking at some chords, the song came to me instantly,

**I'm your superman,  
I can take your hand  
fly you anywhere you want to go yeah  
I can read your mind  
like a billboard sign  
and tell you everything you want to hear but**

**I'll be your hero**

**I could be everything you need,  
if you're the one for me like gravity I'll be unstoppable,  
I, I believe in destiny,  
I maybe an ordinary guy without with his song  
but if you're the one for me, then I'll be your hero  
Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me,  
I'll be your hero  
Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me,  
I'll be your hero**

**Searching high and low,  
trying every road  
if I see your face  
I'll barely know, yeah  
But my trust in faith  
If you'll come away  
and if it's right it's undeniable, yeah **

**I'll be your hero**

**I could be everything you need,  
if you're the one for me like gravity I'll be unstoppable,  
I, I believe in destiny,  
I maybe an ordinary guy without with his song  
but if you're the one for me, then I'll be your hero  
Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me,  
I'll be your hero  
Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me,  
I'll be your hero**

**Oh, So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero, Oh  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you**

**I'll be your hero**

**I could be everything you need,  
if you're the one for me like gravity I'll be unstoppable,  
I, I believe in destiny,  
I maybe an ordinary guy without with his song  
but if you're the one for me, then I'll be your hero  
Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me,  
I'll be your hero  
Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me,  
I'll be your hero**

"Aw did you write that for me" she startled me. I looked up and saw Michaela holding like a hundred bags staring at me, "Um yeah sure" I smiled. I don't know where that song came from but it just came out, I know for sure that it wasn't her that inspired me. "Aw babe, I love you" she walked over to me and sat on my lap. "Love you to" I mumbled.

**Ally's POV**

Last night we got back to our house, me and Baby girl unpacked and watched Tangle of course. We both fell asleep on the couch, the question of how I was going to hide Monique still ran in my head, I have a plan but I'm not sure if it'll work.

"Mummy, wake up" her early morning voice woke me up like every other morning. I smiled and brought her in to a hug, she squealed and started giggling, "Good morning my baby girl" I smiled kissing her on her cheek. She hugged back, "Good morning mummy" she smiled.

"So how about we go get some breakfast this morning" I smiled. I would have made pancakes but there was no food in the house, so I decide to take her to Stack it, me and Austin always went there for breakfast. "Yes, yes, yes, yes" she chanted jumping up and down. I just giggled and told her to get change while I got changed, "Dress warmly Baby girl, it's pretty cold" I mentioned, while looking out the window to the gloomy weather. "Yes Mummy" she yelled out.

Monique was wearing her hot pink winter dress with a black under skin and black tights; she also wore her fluffy ug boots. I quickly brushed her blonde hair out and let it fall naturally. I wore my plaid shirt with a black laced belt and some black skinny jeans, with my brown boots. "Mummy do I look pretty?" she asked while twisting around. I smiled; "Of course you do" I smiled. She giggled and took hold of my hand. I was just walking out when a thought hit me, "My car?" I thought to myself before turning back inside and walking out to the garage. When I looked in the garage there it was, exactly how I left it, I looked under the tyre and there was my keys, thank you god, now I don't have to catch the bus anymore. I smiled, "Honey jump in" I smiled. "Whose car is this mummy?" she asked while walking around to the passenger seat. "It was mummy's car from when she was 17" I smiled.

"Can I please have two stacks one with pickles and another soaked in maple syrup" I asked the elderly lady. "Sure thing" she smiled and walked off. Monique had a huge smile on her face, it made me happy when she was happy.

So the plan I came up with last night is this, I'm going to tell everyone that Monique is my cousin, I could say I moved with my Aunty, even though the only aunty I had died like 7 years ago, and she went on a… a… business trip! So I have to look after her until she gets back. I figure it would be quite obvious with her hair because Mike and Mimi knows that there are no blonde people in my family, that's why I came up with the idea of… dying her hair. I know, it's a really stupid idea but it's the only thing I can come up with, I'll take her to the hair dressers when were done here. The only thing now is to tell Monique to not call me mummy.

"Baby girl?" I softly said. She looked up from her stack of pancakes, "Y-es, Mum-my" she said in between mouthfuls. "Baby mummy has to tell you something that will seem weird but you have to do it ok" I mentioned. She stopped eating and looked up, "You have to stop calling mummy, mummy." I exclaimed. She pulled a funny face, she looked confused. "It's just because bad people will take you baby girl if they know you are my daughter that's why no one can know that I'm your mummy, do you understand" I lied, but I had to. She looked sad and then smiled, "Ok" she smiled. I smiled back, "Call me Ally ok." "Is Ally your real name?" she asked. I smiled, "Yes Ally, is my real name." She looked at her pancakes then to me, "Ok Ally" she giggled. Maybe this plan will work.

"But mummy I don't want to change my hair" she sobbed. I felt so bad, I wanted to cry to, but I had to, it was the only way. "I'm sorry baby girl but I have to so the people won't take you" I lied again. She let out a few tears and nodded her head. I picked her up and sat her on the seat. "Are you sure about this Ally?" the hair dresser asked. I nodded, "Yep." He grabbed the dye and made the mix, "You do understand though that it's not permanent, dying a child hair can kill them, so we can't bleach it, I'm just going use a weak dye to put on top of her colour, it'll wash out through probably in the next few days." He explained. I smiled, "That's perfect, I'm fine with that" I smiled. "See baby girl, your hair will go back to blonde" I smiled. She returned the smile and nodded in understand. I love her so much, she's probably the strongest little girl I've ever met, she never throws tantrums or asks for anything, she's a good girl. I think maybe I'll survive the next few days, then I can go back living my life how I use to.

"Remember baby girl, call me Ally and don't talk to anyone ok" I reminded. She nodded her head, her now brown curls floated in the cold breeze. She looked weird with brown hair, she didn't suit it, I liked her blonde hair she looked like her father when she had it. "Yes mummy" she smiled "I mean Ally" she corrected. I just giggled and picked her up to hug her into a hug, "I love you so much baby girl" I whispered in her ear. She kissed my cheek, "I love you to Mummy" she replied.

I stood outside the church, I could feel my heart beating like a fricken drum, I was so scared but I had to hold it in so Monique wouldn't get scared. I stood at the doors and looked down to Monique who was holding on to my hand, "Ready?" I asked. She smiled, "Yes Ally" she replied with a smile. I took a deep breath in and opened the doors.

**Austin's POV**

"No babe, it's algoods you can go shopping it's just a funeral" I exclaimed. She was wearing the hottest new tiffany coat with black tights and 3 inch high boots. "Ok then I'll go shopping" she smiled putting her hand out for my card. I smiled and handed it to her. She kissed my cheek and smiled; "I'll come down later" she smiled before skipping out. I just sighed, and got changed. I was already running late and I still had to pick up my mum. I had a shower and got into some black skinny jeans, a white top and a leather jacket. It was pretty cold so I decide to wear my grey beanie. I never leave the house without looking presentable, it was deal I made with Daniel, he said it's real bad when you get caught by paparazzi looking like shit, so I don't. Anyway I don't know how I can look undesirable. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the exit, with the help of Bob, the security guard, I managed to slip out without the paparazzi following me. Mum was waiting with a black dress on with black stockings. "Way to dress the mood mum" I joked as she jumped in to the passenger seat. "Good morning to you to" she giggled bending to me and kissing my cheek. I chuckled, "Good morning mum" I replied. I drove out and we made our way to the church, was I scared, you could say that, my brain still hadn't processed the feeling of maybe seeing Ally. The girl who broke my heart, the girl I don't love anymore.

"You know she's going to be there" my mum smiled. My eyes flickered from her to the road, "Who?" I tried to say calmly, I knew who she was talking about though. "You know who I'm talking about, I called her and she said she was coming" she smiled. I looked to her shocked, "How did you find her?" it slipped out. "Trust me, it was a long process" she rolled her eyes. I just scoffed, "Why did you and dad try so hard to find her mum, I've moved on, I don't want her anymore" I growled. My mum just rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she stated. "No mum! I'm for real, I love Michaela and that's final" I confirmed. She just sighed and looked out to the road.

When we got there everyone was making their way in to the church. I didn't know them but I guess they are friends, we were probably the closest thing to family here though, part from Ally. Mum quickly got out and welcomed everyone, mum planned the whole thing. I got out slowly and walked behind her. Mum introduced me to a lot of people, it was awkward through because everyone obviously knew who I was, and they would ask for my autograph or a photo. After saying hello we all piled into the church for the ceremony, Ally wasn't here though, not that I was looking for her or anything.

"We have all gathered here today to farewell a lovely man" the priest started. I really couldn't be bothered to deal with all this sad stuff especially when I didn't even like him the first time I heard about him and now he just reminds me of Ally, the one person I really don't care about. Me and mum sat right up the front, I put my head down and put my headphones in to drown out the noise of people crying.

I had fallen asleep but was waken by the fast shift of my mother's shoulder, my eyes snapped opened and looked at everyone. Everyone was staring to the door, I wondered what the hell they were looking at so I twisted my head around as well. And there she stood in the doorway, her face was still pale with the hint of pink on her cheeks. She wore black skinny jeans and a plaid top, her brown curls were now hanging lower than they used to, she had grown taller but she still looked the same. She had someone gripped on to her hand, her face looked familiar, but I just shrugged it off. And looked back to that cow, the cow that broke my heart.

**Some of yous say you're confused? I'm sorry; I don't know how to explain it more. Basically Ally gets pregnant and leaves. At first she wasn't going to keep the baby but then she did in the end. Austin is real mad at Ally because she left without a good reason? Um if yous have any more questions or parts that confuse please say because I don't want yous to be confused **

**I hope yous enjoyed this chapter. Earlier I think it was chapter 2 or 3 I said that Austin hit song 'One day' got number one in the national top hits, I meant his song, 'All day' the one he sang to Ally at the prom. Sorry haha I was thinking of a different song :P**

**I don't own the song Hero by Sterling Knight.**

**So how do yous like it so far?**

**Pretty please review **

**Until next time **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- You raise me up

**WARNING: This chapter is rather depressing :P  
Sorry for mistakes **

**Disclaimer: …**

**Ally's POV**

When I walked in everyone's eyes were looking at me, some looked at me weird and then gossiped something to the person next to them. I could feel how scared Monique was as she gripped harder to my hand. I didn't want to look around instead I quickly took a seat at the back and put my head down. Everyone's eyes eventually moved from me back to the priest in the front. I looked up when I knew it was safe. I could see the coffin up the front with a picture of my dad sitting in front of it. I wanted to cry so bad, or just be alone with my dad but the ceremony was on so I couldn't. Monique was looking at me weird, "It's alright honey, just remember what I told you and hold mummy's hand ok" I whispered so no one could hear me. She nodded and rested her head against me.

The priest carried on talking about god and my father, how my dad will watch over everyone and stuff like that. Then after about 10 minutes he called out for family or friends to talk. Mimi stood up and made her way up to the microphone, she had tears in her eyes. I looked to where she was sitting and saw Mike there in a grey beanie. I'm happy my dad had great friends like them.

"Hello everyone, who can believe it? This man was one of my bestest friends along with my husband. And I'm so sad to see him like this" she stated, then she started talking about memories from college with him and my mother. It hurt even more to hear about my mother, it added to the pain I had building up inside of me. She talked on until she finally came to an end, "So that is why I'm going to be so sad to say goodbye to you my friend, I love you so much Lester…, as does your daughter" she mentioned, I could feel my eyes widen as she looked to me with a smile, "Ally, would you like to come up here and say goodbye to your dad?" she said over the microphone. I could feel my breathing become harder and harder. Monique looked up to me, It felt as if I was going to faint. I shook my head to say no, "Come on Ally" she welcomed me. I couldn't do it, not here not in front of everyone, I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her with me out the doors. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't do it, not now.

**Austin's POV**

When I saw her I didn't want to believe it. It took so much of me not to get up and yell at her. Instead I sank into my seat and carried on listening to the ceremony.

My mum smiled as she got up and walked on to the stage. She started talking about memories with Lester and stories, I wasn't really listening through, the thoughts in my head were pounding away any other noices. When she was coming to an end of her speech I noticed how she wanted to cry, "So that is why I'm going to be so sad to say goodbye to you my friend, I love you so much Lester…, as does your daughter" she stated. I looked up in surprise. "Ally, would you like to come up here and say goodbye to your dad?" she asked. Everyone's eyes flickered to her, mine even did. She looked scared, I know when Ally's scared and it looked like she was going to cry. When I thought maybe she'll come up she didn't. She grabbed the child's hand and ran out the doors. Was I surprised? No, I knew she was going to do that, that's all Ally does, run away. My mum looked sad but she smiled it out, "She needs time that's all," she smiled, everyone started nodding. No she doesn't, I don't know why people feel sorry for her, she just ran out on her own dad. "Anyway, let's all move to dinner hall just down the road and we can have some tea" mum smiled. The priest said a prayer and dismissed us.

"Poor girl" my mum muttered as we followed behind everyone. I looked at her in disbelief, "Are you for real mum?! Did you not just see that she ran out on her own dad! She's heartless!" I growled. My mum looked down and shook her head, "No honey she's not, she's hurt" she muttered before walking off, "I'll catch a ride with Jenny" she said before walking away. I just sighed and kicked the dirt on the ground, "Ok then" I stated before walking back to the church.

I sat in the back of the church, I needed to sort out my thoughts, my feelings, I hope god will help me. I've never been like hard out into god and stuff but I guess I just need someone to hear me out. I rested my head against the wall in the back and just thought my thoughts. I stayed there until I heard footsteps walking in.

**Ally's POV**

I felt bad for running off but I couldn't do it. "Mummy, what's going on?" she asked. I looked at her and tried to be strong, "Not mummy, Ally, baby girl" I stated. "Aw sorry Ally, I forgot" she muttered. I just hugged her, "It's fine baby."

When I saw people get into their cars and drove off down the road I guessed the ceremony was over and they're all going to the hall for something to eat. I took this as my chance to say good bye to my dad. "Come on baby, let's go see papa" I smiled weakly. She nodded, "Ok Ally" she smiled. I got out of the car when I knew everyone was gone and made my way into the church.

Monique held tightly on to my hand as we made our way to the door. I stood there for a second staring helplessly at the coffin on the stage. My feet slowly walked down the path to the stage. The church was a huge building with a stage and grand piano up the front. Rows and rows of seats filled it up. On the stage was my dad, his coffin was a vanished brown colour. It was surrounded with flowers and pictures of my mum, me and him. I wanted to cry so bad, I could feel it, but I wasn't, not in front of Monique.

When I got to the end, to where the coffin laid I walked up the few steps and looked down to him. His skin was pale and he had cuts all on his face. He was lifeless, and so vulnerable, he was really dead. I could feel the tears fill the bottom of my eyes, clouding my vision. "Is that him Ally?" she asked. I hid the tears and smiled, "Yes, this is Lester" I introduced. She put her hand on his cheek, "Dad this is Monique" I introduced. She leant in and kissed his cheek, it made me want to cry so badly.

When Monique said goodbye she looked to me, "Honey, how about you go outside out that door" I mentioned pointing to the door just by the stage, if I remember there's a small swing set out there. "Go play on the swing while I say goodbye" I smiled. She nodded and skipped out the door. I watched her until she disappeared, then I looked back to my dad.

My heart was so sore, I had so much to tell him but I didn't know how to say it. I just stared at him until I couldn't handle the long silent. I dropped to my knees and let it out. The tears that were stored inside of me, the pain I felt. "Daddy, why?" I cried, tears streaming from my face, "Why did you leave me alone?" I cried again. I have never let so many tears fall before, but looking at his lifeless face was so painful. "I need you dad, I need you" I cried while placing my hand on his face. "I love you dad, and I'm so sorry for not seeing you again" I cried while staring at his closed eyes. "I'm so sorry, dad, please forgive me" I cried well bending over and pressing my face against his chest. After tears and more tears, I felt empty. "Dad, I wrote you something" I kissed him his cheek, "This is for you" I sniffed and walked over to the grand piano.

I took a seat down and stared at the black paper holder. I took a deep breath in and wiped my eyes. I looked down and stared at the keys until I felt my fingers softly played them,

**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.**

I closed my eyes and felt the music flow through my body,

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
**

I played each note as a melody

**There is no life – no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.**

I squeezed my eyes closed and sang from my heart, tears came out so easily, but it felt nice to let all this pain go,

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
**

I played the instrumental and belt out the next notes, my heart sang, not me,

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.**

I whispered the last few sentences before sobbing again, I got up and walked to my dad, I looked down and smiled very weakly, "Goodbye dad" I sniffed. I lent down and kissed him cheek, "I love you" I said before turning around and glancing my eyes upon someone.

My heart stopped again and it felt like the tank of tears was suddenly full again. I felt my whole body shake, by seeing him, stand in front of me. I couldn't breathe, the feeling was unexpected. I couldn't believe it, it felt like one of the dreams I have, where I see him. Trust me, I've had some weird illusion were I think I see him but it wasn't real. But when I blinked he didn't disappear, when I was looking in to his eyes, my heart burned. "Austin?" I whispered is disbelief.

**Austin's POV**

I watched as she made her way down the aisle, holding this little girl's hand. Who is that girl? She had long brown hair and big brown eyes, she's rather cute, she looked familiar for some reason but I can't put my finger on it. I was about to leave but then I realised that she hasn't even noticed to me, and I wanted to see what she was doing. I watched her walk over to her dad and start talking.

"Is that him Ally?" the little girl asked, she had the sweetest voice ever, it was so adorable. I couldn't really hear Ally because she was mumbling. The little girl kissed Lester on the cheek and then they kept talking a bit until Ally asked her to go outside to play on the swing. I know it's creepy to just watch someone but I couldn't pull myself to leave. The little girl nodded and run out the door on the side, I watched as Ally waited until she was gone completely before looking back to her dad.

Then something happened that just made me feel broken, hurt. Ally dropped to her knees and started crying, I've never seen her cry like this before, it made me want to cry as well. Listening to her beg for her dad made me just want to hug her, like old times. For some reason I felt my legs stand up and walk over to her. I stopped half way down when she stopped crying and made her towards the grand piano. She was moving so stiffly. She sat at the piano and stared at it. I still watched her.

A song melody started, it was so depressing. Then she looked up and started singing. Her voice has grown, it was much stronger, sweeter, it was so different. Her voice rang in my ear giving it a pleasant feeling. She was halfway in her song and I could just feel how she felt, how much this song meant to her. She hit every note so perfectly; it was unbelievable of how good of a singer she was now. She was belting out her last chorus and I closed my eyes in its sensation. I could feel her feelings run through my body, it even gave me goose bumps. Tears dripped from her eyes it made my feet walk closer to her, when she finished she sobbed a bit. Her voice was still playing in my head, its power; the feeling from it was magical. She moved to her dad and looked down to him. "Goodbye dad" she whispered before bending down to kiss his cheek, "I love you" she mention. She stood up and sighed before turning around, meeting eyes with me …shit! Our eyes stayed connected, "Austin?"

**Sorry I left it on a cliff hanger but they finally seen each other ****  
What do yous think? Haha**

**I would like to thank yous all for the reviews they are so awesome and like I've said hundred times before yous are awesome. So thank you so much.**

**I know this chapter was pretty sad I actually stopped writing it when Ally was saying goodbye to her dad because I was going to cry :L I know, and I was the one writing it hahah, the song was rather depressing as well but I needed to fit the mood, the song I used was Raise me up, I like Charice cover, so check it out **** I don't own it **

**I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch- Um- Austin hates Ally, he is angry that's all, he's mad because she just left him and didn't even say why. It's kind of a hate-love relationship at the moment but it's alright he's really just sad because she left him and he wants to know why?, but it's alright it'll end Auslly **** it's just to make the story more exciting **

**Everyone! The story will end Auslly, life wouldn't be complete if it doesn't end in Auslly **** so please don't worry about that **** and Austin will know about Monique it's all in good time **

**Anyway please review and check out the clothing I use, the links are on my profile**

**Thanks for reviews, RFF?**

**Until next time **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The grave yard

**Enjoy ****  
Sorry for mistakes.**

**Ally's POV**

"Austin" I asked in disbelief. Our eyes didn't leave each other's; it felt as if I've seen someone who had died. He looked happy, but then sad but then angry. I don't blame him, he should hate me. I didn't expect seeing him like this I imaged something different, actually I had no idea how I would see him because I wasn't planning to. He looked so different, more mature, more attractive you may say. "Ally" he said with an empty voice, again I don't blame him, he should be angry, he should hate me, I hate myself for doing that to him. I didn't know what to say, neither did he, "How are you?" I asked hesitantly. I could see his eyes fall from mine to my neck where the necklace still laid, I knew I shouldn't have worn it, then his eyes came back to me. He didn't reply, he kept staring at me with his poker face.

"Ally!" a small voice called out. We both looked to the door and in skipped my beautiful daughter. She looked to me and ran over before looking up to Austin, "Austin Moon?!" she squealed. She had a huge grin on her face and looked amazed at the boy in front of me. Austin's eyes shifted from mine to hers, a huge smile grew on his face. "Hello sweet heart what is your name" he smiled cheerfully. The sight of him picking up Monique was so warming in my heart, but I know him he just doesn't want to be mean to a fan, little does he know that's his daughter. She squealed and hugged him before looking back to him, "Monique" she smiled. I was happy she didn't say her last name. "Monique, that's a beautiful name" he smiled to her. "I can't believe it's Austin Moon" she giggled, "Ally look it's Austin Moon" she squealed again. I put my motherly smile on, "I know baby girl- I mean Monique" I replied. Shit, is it obvious if I call her that? "I love your song 'all day' it's my favourite" she giggled. I feel my eyes grow, awkward… "Thank you, I love your hair" he complimented. He was always good with people and me not so well. "Thanks, Ally said I had to change it though" she muttered. I quickly froze as Austin looked at me, I tried to keep a straight face, I don't think he suspect anything though, "Ally doesn't know what she's saying, you don't have to change it" he said. To be honest that kind of hurt. Austin put her down and she stood in front of him, he was about to say something until something yet again brought our attention.

"Ally" I warm voice called from the entrance. We all looked and there stood the one and only Mimi Moon, as much as I wanted to avoid her I knew that this time was going to come sooner or later. I just hoped Monique remembers what I said to her; then again she's doing a pretty good job at the moment. Mimi was power walking to me her arms open wide, she had a huge smile on her face, I looked to Austin who just rolled his eyes and stood aside for his mum. "Mimi" I smiled. I looked down to Monique who hugged tightly to my leg. Mimi brought me into a bear hug, although it felt nice it was so… intense.

"How are you Ally?" she smiled. "I'm good" I smiled back. "Hey um thanks for the call, you know about my dad" I thanked. "Ally don't even worry about it, I really wanted to find you anyway, it's so nice to see you Ally" she smiled, "Isn't it Austin, isn't it so nice to see her again" Mimi asked Austin. One word described this moment… Awkward. I'm a 21 year old lady, I thought my days of Awkward were over. "I guess" he mumbled. He wasn't very excited, but again I don't blame him. Mimi smiled then looked back to me then her eyes focused on Monique, she bent down to her height, "Who's this cutey?" she asked looking up to me. "Um this is Monique, my cousin" I mentioned. "Cousin, who's her mum?" she asked. "Um my aunty Tasha, she's on a business trip, so I said I'll look after her" I explained hoping that she'll believe me. Monique looked at me confused but then she remembered what I said. "Aw she's looks like you Ally, she's so beautiful" she smiled. I returned the smile, 'really I thought she looked like your son' I thought to myself cheekily.

"Are you coming to the burial?" Mimi focused her attention back to me. I smiled, "Yea" I muttered. Mimi gave a huge smile, "Come on then let's go" she started walking towards the door. Monique ran over by Austin and started talking to him about something as they walked towards the exit. It weird to see Monique like that, she's such a shy girl. It took her about a month to get used to my friend Carter, but she acts totally normal around Austin, it's like she can feel the bond they share. I followed close behind everyone.

Once Monique and I drove to the cemetery I could feel the tears fill me again. Everyone stood around the empty hole in the ground. The grey clouds filled the sky, making it dark and sad looking. "Ally, I feel scared here" she looked up to me. I looked down, "Baby girl don't be scared, I'm with you and I will never ever let anything happen to you, I promise" I exclaimed, she smiled and we got out of the car.

"Ally" Mimi smiled waving her hand over to me. I walked hesitantly over to her and Austin. I know Austin was angry at me, I could feel it, I know inside he's dying to know why? Unfortunately I have no answer for him and he won't be getting one neither. I smiled and stood next to her in front of the place they will be keeping my dad. It made me sick in the stomach to know he will be sending the rest of his life in there. It was the same feeling I had when they buried my mum. The only thing that made me happy was he was sleeping right next to my mum. I glared over someone's shoulder and saw her grave stone, _Elizabeth Dawson, A loving mother and wife. _I closed my eyes to stop any tears and looked over to the 4 men who were carrying the sealed coffin.

I wasn't breathing, I was crying inside. Monique held tightly on to my hand and was hugging against my leg. Mimi was crying again and Austin stood there staring at the ground. I wonder where Mike is. I just noticed he's not even here, "Mimi" I whispered. She looked to me, "Where's Mike?" I asked. She looked down, "He's in hospital" she whispered. I wanted to ask so many questions but the priest started talking, I decided to ask her later.

"Our father, please give safe journey to our dear friend Lester Dawson…" the priest prayed. Everyone was crying and sobbing. I could feel the tears sting at my eyes but Monique would look up to me and I would force the pain to stop and push the tears back. Mimi was already hard out crying. I looked to the ground and just pushed ever emotion I was feeling out. I looked back up and noticed Austin's eye look at me and then they quickly looked away. There was this feeling inside of me knowing that he knew how I felt. I still can't get over the fact that he saw me have my breakdown back at the church, well I think he did.

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't help but look at Ally, why doesn't she cry? Why is she trying to act so strong? She looked back up and noticed my stare; I quickly turned my head around and focused my eyes back to the ground. When I knew it was safe I glanced back slyly. I noticed how her eyes glistened from the tears but then she would look down to Monique and she forced them back. Why is she trying to act strong in front of her cousin?

The dark clouds covered us now as did the rain. The drops were small then they grew bigger and bigger. Lucky I brought my umbrella's… actually my mum told me to bring them she said it was going to rain. Everyone's black umbrella's filled the cemetery now, it was so cliché, like off a movie. "Honey come under here" I heard my mum mutter to Ally. I looked over to her, she grabbed on to Monique and guided her under my mum's umbrella, was it me or did Monique's soaked hair go a bit lighter? I just shrugged it off, Ally stayed in the rain, I don't if it was the fact that she wanted to cry or there wasn't any room under my mother's umbrella.

**Ally's POV**

Rain… great. Why not black sparrow birds as well? I thought sarcastically in my head. It was about 10 seconds and Monique and I were both saturated. I don't have an umbrella, unfortunately. I looked down to Monique and was about to put my Jersey over her until Mimi asked if I wanted to come under. I pushed Monique under, I noticed her dye was coming out, but you could hardly tell, I hope. I stood in rain still, I didn't want to try and squeeze in because then Monique will get her hair wet and then her dye will come out. Anyway I liked the rain it let me slip out a few tears. I looked back to my father and stared upon his coffin. My clothes were soaked and my hair was dripping down my back, but it was worth it, to let it out, I could cry and no one would notice, not even my daughter, who would look up to me every 5 seconds.

A few minutes passed and I was actually feeling a bit cold now. I pulled my jersey tightly on me and was lecturing in my head if I should just go home now, but I decided against it, they were going to lower the coffin down soon and I wanted to be here for that. So instead I squeezed the heat I had from my jersey against my body, well that's until I didn't have to. The rain on my body suddenly stopped, I thought it had stop raining until I looked up. An umbrella was overhead of me. I looked to my side and Austin stood there, holding the umbrella over both of us. I stared at his tanned skin and perfect jaw bone. His skin was soft and perfect now rather than the natural teenage skin I once stared upon. His body was so close to mine, it felt like old times. His eyes didn't look at me though instead he watched the priest. So I didn't say anything I returned my stare to my dad and continued watching.

Now and then Monique would glance at me to make sure I was alright, I kept her hand in mine and would smile to her each time. After half an hour the priest had come to an end and some of my dad's friend lowered his coffin in to the ground. The sight of seeing him disappear made my heart beat faster, in my head I just wanted to jump on his coffin and never let him go. My whole body was burning in pain, I would have cried but I wasn't in the rain. Instead I watched stiffly, my whole body was frozen.

"Goodbye Lester Dawson, Walk with god, in peace and forever. Join your love ones with you in heaven" the priest muttered and closed the bible he held on to. The coffin was sitting on the bottom and people would walk past and throw a handful of dirt or a rose on top. One by one people would throw something down, say goodbye and then walked off, away to their cars to forget. The cemetery started to become empty. It was only Mimi, Austin, Monique and me who were left. Mimi walked up to the coffin, Monique didn't follow she stayed by me. I picked her up off the ground. Mimi whispered something and threw a rose into the hole. I went next; I walked over with Monique and looked down the hole. It was wet and muddy; it still made me sick to know he was in there. He was probably getting wet and muddy as well. I closed my eyes and let a tear drop. "Goodbye dad" I whispered.

The rain hit my face again. Mimi was talking to someone in the car park and Austin was standing right next her. I decide to go see my mum; I took my glance off my dad and walked over to my mum's grave. I put my jersey over Monique so she wouldn't get sick. I didn't mind that I was in the rain, my tears blended right in. "Who's that" Monique asked as I held on to her and looked down to my mum's grave stone. "This is my mum" I replied. "Is that nanny?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed a rose from my father's grave. "Yes baby girl" I replied. I bent down and placed the flower on her stone. "I love you mum" I whispered as I wiped my hand on top of her stone. A small familiar sensation filled my body but then disappeared. I smiled and walked off towards my car, "Are we going now Ally" Monique asked. I nodded, "Yes let's go now" I muttered.

I placed Monique on the passenger seat and buckled her in. The brown in her hair was slightly fading but it wasn't too obvious. I was walking over to the driver's seat until I heard someone call my name. I glanced up and Mimi was running over to me, Austin was walking behind. I sighed, really? Why can't she just leave me alone, she's making this so much harder?

"Ally!" she was closer now. I gave a weak smile to show her I'm listening. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going home" I replied, even though I don't even know where home is at the moment. I would go back to New York but I don't have the money or a place there. Right now home is my house I got from my dad. "And where's that?" she asked, Austin was by her side now and just kept his eyes down, I wished he would talk to me, but again I don't blame him not to. "Um, I actually own my dad's house now" I replied. A huge smile grew on her face, "Really, so does that mean you're moving back to Miami?" she asked happily. I felt bad to tell her I probably wouldn't, "Um probably not Mimi, I have to take Monique back" I made up. She looked sad again, "So how long are you staying?" she asked. I had no idea, I need some money first, "Um probably a few days or so" I replied. She smiled again, "Ok then well how about you and Monique join us for dinner tonight?" she invited. "Us?" Austin asked her. Mimi looked to him, "Yes you to" she stated. His face suddenly pulled this funny face, "I can't mum, I have to-"he started but then Mimi gave him her famous glare, he sighed and looked back to the ground. She looked back to me, as much as it was nice being around him I had this feeling that this wouldn't be a good idea, "Um thanks for the offer but I'm gonna have to pass" I muttered. "Don't be silly Ally, come around tonight at 7" she smiled. I was about to turn her down again but she hugged me, "See you later" she trilled and walked off. "But-"I started but she was too far away to hear me now. I looked to Austin he was looking at me as well; he rolled his eyes and walked off. I sighed and opened my door. Great! How many greats do I have to say for the world to understand that they are ruining my life?

**Austin's POV**

"Mum what was that all about?" I asked as I drove off. "What was what?" she asked as if she was clueless. I rolled my eyes; "I'm not coming to dinner" I stated and looked to the road. She sighed, "Yes you can, I know you still love her Austin why can't you accept that?" she exclaimed. I flicked my eyes to her in disbelief. "I don't love her mum! I can't accept that because I don't feel it, did you forget that she left me, I moved on and I think you should to" I stated and looked back to the road. She sighed again, "Anyway I love Michaela" I exclaimed. I know she rolled her eyes. "It's Austin and Michaela now not Austin and Ally" I stated. "Fine then, I accept that you love Michaela, how about you bring her to dinner tonight as well then" she exclaimed. "No!" I confirmed. "Why not, you love her don't you? I would love her to be here as well" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, I know what my mum's plan was but it's not going to work. "Fine, Michaela will come to dinner as well" I confirmed. My mum rolled her eyes, "Good" she said enthusiastically. I just rolled my eyes, great my girlfriend and my ex having dinner together… I wonder how this is going to play out.

**I know this wasn't that great of a chapter it was kind of a filler. But dinner? Haha I had to do it, I'm sorry haha. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, I can't believe I've almost got 50 for the first 5 chapters **** keep it up guys. You are awesome I know yous won't forget that **** so thank you so much like so so so so so much. If I get 60 reviews I'll post another chapter today? or am I pushing it? Haha worth a try. Thanks beautiful people**

**So you know the deal, review if you have any questions, confusions, anything really **

**RFF? **

**Until next time **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Yet another Goodbye

**Austin's POV**

"Yeah I'll see you later mum" I called out through my window as I drove out of the driveway. I watched her wave goodbye then she walked into the house. I couldn't believe I agree to have Ally and Michaela over for dinner. I wonder how Michaela will take it and Ally, I mean it shouldn't be awkward Ally's moved on, that's' why she left me, it's because she didn't love me anymore, right?

I made my way to my room without getting swanned by paparazzi, I must say they're being good for once, I wonder what Daniel promised them, an interview, performance, photo shot? I don't mind though, at least I get a week to myself.

"Michaela?" I called out as I walked through the doors. "Austin? Is that you babe?" she called out. I closed the door, "Yea it's me" I muttered. She ran around the corner and jumped into my arms. I hugged her tightly, "I missed you so much" she muttered in my ear. "Me to" I lied. She smiled and planted her lips on mine, again it was so empty.

"My mum wants you to come around for dinner tonight" I called while I got out of my damp clothes. She walked into our room and set eyes on my body before looking back up to my face, "Are we eating at a restaurant?" she asked. "Na my mum will cook something" I corrected. "Can't we go to a restaurant, what if the paparazzi see us?" she moaned. I rolled my eyes, "Babe please I have to for my mum and I really want a home cook meal I haven't had one in the last couple of years" I stated. She looked at me and then sighed, "Fine, but that doesn't change to how I'm going to dress" she confirmed. I put my hands up in surrender, "ok then" I replied. In my head I was hoping she wouldn't dress to extreme but then again she never leaves the house without wearing someone.

"Michaela, hurry up, we have to go" I called from the lounge. "Coming" she called back. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a pale blue button up top and a grey vest with blue ripped skinny jeans and blue high tops. I was wearing my chains as well, my hair was casually messy, you know the usual. I looked up when I heard a small cough. My eyes rested upon this model figure, she was wearing a peach coloured dress that ended around mid-thigh. It rested on one shoulder, a black belt wrapped around her waist. "Soo?" she asked while twirling around. Her long hair floated in the air, her makeup was caked on and she wore 3-inch high heels. "Um… you do realise we only going to my mum's house, for dinner" I asked. I mean yeah she looked pretty but it was a bit overdone. "I know but I never leave the house without looking great, you never know who were going to run into" she stated as she grabbed her purse, "I do look pretty though?" she asked. I nodded, "Yea you do, let's go" I opened the door. She flicked her hair and walked out.

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't believe I agreed to coming, I should have stood my ground, then again I know I would have never won, Mimi is impossible to say no to. After getting back to my house I gave Monique a shower, her brown was coming out, I'll give it about two more days then the dye will come out, it only comes out when her hair is wet so I'll try my hardest not to wet it. After she had a shower I put a movie on so she'll watch it and I had a quick shower. The water felt so nice I could have stayed there for years but I didn't like leaving my daughter on her own, it made me worry.

"Ally when can I call you mummy, I don't like calling you Ally?" she asked as I looked around for some clothes for her. Monique has some pretty neat clothes Carter got for her, "Um how about this, you can call me mummy when no one else is around but call me Ally when there are people around ok?" I asked throwing clothes in the air. "Why though mummy?" she asked. I pulled up a dress for her and looked at it, "Because honey I told you if people know I'm your mummy, bad things will happen" I replied, I put it down and decide to find a different one. "What bad things?" she asked. You know kids ask so many questions. "They'll make me sad honey" I persuaded her. "I don't like it when your sad mummy" she moaned. I nodded, "I know baby that's why you can't tell anyone I'm your mummy" I smiled finally finding the perfect dress for her. "Ok mummy" she smiled. I turned to her, "So how about this dress?" I asked, her face grew into a huge smile and she started nodding up and down, really fast, "Yes" she smiled, "Ok then" I replied and returned the smile.

Her soft chocolate brown hair was wavy and fell to around her hips; I decide to put her bangs out as well. She wore a navy blue autumn dress, with white buttons and a white collar that had a navy blue bow on her right. It was so adorable; she wore her navy blue tights and her blue converses I got her for her birthday. You know I find it's hard sometimes to believe that this is my daughter. "You look beautiful, baby girl" I smiled. "You do to mummy" she smiled. I wore a casual black dress and a brown cardigan. I wore my converses as well. I tried to dress casual; we are only going for dinner at Mimi's. My hair was left as it was and I added some mascara, ever since I turned 20 my skin glows, I know awesome right. "Thanks baby girl, should we go now?" I asked her. She fixed her fringed and nodded before grabbing hold of my hand, "Yes mummy" she replied.

As I drove up to the house I noticed Austin was already here because his black skyline was parked in the drive way. The air between me and Austin felt lost and awkward. It's like I'm waiting for him to snap but it never comes. I wonder if he moved on, I bet he did, I mean he's handsome, rich, a pop star and single. There are probably hundreds of girls screaming for him, I just hope he picks a girl that will do him good, unlike me. "Mummy? Is Austin Moon going to be here to?" she squealed. I just rolled my eyes playfully, "Honey, I know it's Austin Moon, but act calm ok?" I exclaimed. She nodded, "Mummy how do you know Austin Moon?" she asked. I searched my head for a reply, "Um because mummy went to school with him" I replied, it's not a lie though. "Why don't yous talk then?" she asked. "Darling that's enough questions we have to go in now" I replied, trying to avoid her question. She nodded and undone her seat belt. "Monique" I called. She looked to me, "Remember, we have to not tell anyone our secret ok?" I reminded, I hate making her lie but I have to, "Yes Ally" she smiled. I kissed her cheek, took her hand and walked to the front door.

**Austin's POV**

Mum finally grew used to Michaela outfit, although it did earn me a few evil eyes from her. We all were gathered around the couches in the lounge drinking from fancy glasses. Michaela was talking to mum about some shoe fight she got into once with Christina Aguilera, it was quite ridiculous, I could tell mum thought that as well. Michaela was about to start another story until we heard a knock on the door. My mum's face lighted up, I was just happy that I didn't have to listened to another story. "That must be Ally" she smiled while jumping up and running to the door. Michaela glare out me as she walked to my side, "Who's Ally?" she asked. I forgot to tell her… ok I actually didn't want to tell her. "Um Ally's the daughter of the guy that died, you know the guy whose funeral I went to today" I replied calmly. She just smiled, "Ah cool a new friend" she smile and skipped to my mum's side. I stuck my hands in my pocket and walked over to Michaela's side, until my mum opened the door.

"Ally" my mum smiled and pulled her into a hug. Ally looked up shyly, and hugged my mum back, "Mimi I saw you like three hours ago" she muttered. "I don't care" she smiled. Ally looked nice, she always does. I mean sometimes I wished Michaela would dress like that sometimes. Ally's eyes left my mum and then to Michaela. She looked hurt but covered it with a smile, "Ally?" Michaela asked. "Michaela" she introduced, "I'm Austin's girlfriend" she smiled. I wished she didn't say that. Ally gave an even weak smile, "Hello" Ally put her hand out to shake hers. Instead of Michaela acting like a normal person she acted like the stuck up queen she is, she grabbed Ally and brought her in to a bear hug. I could tell by Ally's face that she was scared, or disappointed, "We are going to be best friends" she mentioned as she pulled Ally back. She gave another small smile. Michaela smiled and looked down, her eyes rested upon Monique. Even I had to admit this girl is so pretty, she's so adorable, she does look a bit like Ally, she has Ally's eyes. "Awwww, is this your daughter?" Michaela asked bending down to Monique. Ally's eyes grew wide, so did mine, a daughter that's stupid, Ally wouldn't have a daughter. "No, my cousin" Ally corrected. "Aw well she's so cute" she smiled reaching out to pinch her cheek. Monique eyes grew wide and she hid behind Ally as Michaela reached her hand out. I wanted to laugh but then I wouldn't here the end of it if I did, "Sorry, she doesn't do to well to strangers" Ally exclaimed. Michaela just nodded, "it's alright, I understand" she replied. She looked to me, "Aren't you going to say hi?" she basically ordered. I smiled weakly and looked to Ally, "Hi" I muttered. She gave a weak smile as well, "Hi" she replied. I looked down to Monique and bent down to her level, "Hello sweet heart" I smiled. She came from around Ally's legs, "Hello Austin Moon" she giggled and ran and gave me a hug. I liked hugging Monique, it always felt warm and special. "Call me Austin" I smiled and bopped her nose. She giggled, "Ok Austin" she smiled. "Ahh babe you're going to be a great dad one day" Michaela winked to me. I forced a smile, I mean I do want kids one day, but with her… I'm a bit unsure about that.

**Ally's POV**

As soon as I agreed to this dinner I knew it was going to be bad idea. I thought I could handle Austin having a girlfriend but I was totally wrong. And seeing him with Monique and Michaela saying he would make a great father was so painful I felt like I was about to cry. I was happy when Mimi called us to the dinner table. I just want to get this dinner over and done with and then never see them again.

"So Ally tell me about yourself" Michaela smiled. To be honest I don't like her, it might be the fact that she's Austin's girlfriend but I mean look at her… a model up stuck bitch is written all over her forehead. As much as I didn't want to reply to her I didn't want to be rude, "Um there's not much I can say" I replied. We were seated at the table me and Monique were opposite Michaela and Austin. Monique was drawing a picture and Austin was pretending he wasn't listening to me and Michaela.

"Come on, how did you meet Austin?" she smiled. Austin's head looked up to her, again this was awkward. "Um at school" I replied. She nodded, "Detail?" she asked. I looked down getting a bit annoyed by her questions, "Um Miami high school" I replied. I know that's not what she meant by detail but it's the most detail she's getting. I could see in the corner of my eyes a smile appear on Austin's face. "Ah ok, so you like music?" she asked. I frowned, "How did you know?" I asked. She looked to my neck, "The necklace your wearing is a music symbol isn't it?" she asked unsure. You know I should have taken it off, "Um yeah, I do music" I muttered. "Just like Austin" she mentioned, I just smiled and nodded. "So where did you get the necklace from?" she asked. 'Your boyfriend gave it to me and then we sang this song I wrote and then we had sex' I thought in my head, I wouldn't dear to say it though, "Um an old friend gave it to me" I replied, Austin quickly glared at me and looked back down, it wasn't a complete lie though, it just wasn't the whole truth. She smiled and nodded, she was about to ask another question until Mimi walked in with a roast, it looked so nice. "Dinner's ready" she smiled, I smiled and cleared Monique's papers and colouring pencils.

"So Ally, where have you been staying?" Mimi asked in between mouthfuls. The dinner was so nice, I almost forgot how good of a cook Mimi was, "Um New York" I replied. I avoid looking anywhere near Austin. "Why New York?" Mimi asked. I looked down to Monique who was trying to cut her meat with her spoon, I took my knife and cut it for her, she looked up and gave me a thank you smile. "Um my aunty I guess" I replied while looking up to her. I was hoping she wouldn't ask me why I went, I still didn't have an answer for that. She nodded, "So do you still do music?" she asked. I put some veges in my mouth, "Um yea I go to this college in New York" I replied, 'actually I did go to this college in New York, that's until I had to use all my money to get here, now I can't go there because I'm poor', that's what my answer should have been. "Aw that's so cool, I'm proud of you Ally" she smiled, I gave a smile, "Thanks" I muttered.

After dinner Monique carried on drawing and I offered to do the dishes. After a lecture with Mimi she finally let me do them. Mimi decides to show Michaela some photos. I walked into the kitchen, it was exactly the same, the perfectly white appliances, grey titles on the floor, pictures of different types of flowers scattered along the walls. I walked over to the sink and ran the water. I stood there a scrubbed each dish carefully, I placed it in the rack until someone grabbed it. I looked up and Austin was drying the plate. He didn't look to me so I continued washing a plate.

"I'm good by the way" he muttered. I look to him confused, "You asked me back in the church how I am, I'm good" he replied. I gave a weak smile, "That's good to know" I replied. It felt awkward but I know that's only awkward because we're making it awkward. "How are you?" he asked, his eyes stayed on the dish he was drying. "I'm alright" I replied staring back down to the murky water. "That's good" he exclaimed while putting the plates away.

A few minutes past of complete silence, I could feel the tension; I could feel the question of why in the air. Austin put the cloth down and looked at me, "Why Ally?" he finally asked. "Why would you just leave like that" he asked staring at me, I could hear the hurt in his voice. I continued washing the dishes and kept my eyes in the sink. "Because" I replied, I didn't know what to say. He scoffed, "4 years now and I get a because?" he growled. I rolled my eyes and looked up to him, "Why can't you just accept the fact that I left for a good reason" I asked. "A good reason?! And what's that Ally?" he asked. "The only reason you left was to benefit yourself. You know if you didn't want me anymore you could have just said, instead of running away!" he growled. I accept the fact that he's mad at me but I can't believe he thinks it's because I stopped loving him. I sighed, "Did you ever think that I maybe left to benefit you Austin!" I exclaimed before turning back to the dishes and scrubbing the last few plates. He grabbed his cloth and dried the few plates, "You leaving didn't benefit me Ally, it didn't benefit me at all" he mentioned. I didn't want to reply I just stared helplessly at the water. "Why do you still wear the necklace?" he asked. I pulled the plug from the sink and wiped the bench. I looked to him, "Because I could never let it go" I exclaimed and walked out of the kitchen.

Why does it seem that I always want to cry? Maybe I should tell Austin about Monique, maybe he'll understand. Actually what am I on? Of course he won't understand, he'll be even more anger. I was in the dining room until I felt someone pull on my arm. I turned around to stare upon the same chocolate brown eye I fell in love with. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, his face was filled of confusion. "Austin" I sighed as I pulled my arm back and looked down. What can I say? Please anyone help me? The truth would be so much easier but I am not ruining his life. "Ally, please talk to me, why did you leave?" he begged while lifting face up to meet his eyes. I could feel it, the truth want to come out but I forced it back, remember Ally you're keeping this from him to benefit him. "Austin, I can't ok, please expect that" I muttered, I turned around and was about to walk off until he grabbed me again, "No Ally, I'm not going to never expect that, Ally I know you still love me or else you wouldn't be wearing the necklace I gave you" he inched his face closer to mine, "Please Ally" he begged as he inched closer to me, "Tell me you still love me" he begged. I could feel the words sit on my tongue, all I had to do was open my mouth and out they came. His face was closer to mine, I could feel his breath on me, in my head I wanted to push him away but then I didn't because I do love him. His lips were almost touching mine and I was about to say it until a high pitch scream broke us apart.

"Austin!" we heard someone yell from in the lounge. I took that as my chance to run off before I do something stupid. I ran into the dining room where Monique was sitting happily drawing a picture. Next thing I know an angry looking Michaela marched into the room, holding on to a picture. "Austin!" she snapped. Austin walked into the dining room, Mimi was behind Michaela pulling a guilty face as me and Monique watched her. "Michaela? What's up?" Austin asked. "What is this?" she handed him the photo, her nostrils flare and eyebrows were crooked. Austin took hold of the picture, I wonder what it was? He looked at it and smiled before pulling a guilty face. "This was 4 years ago Michaela" he replied calmly. She rolled her eyes, "You could have told me I was having dinner with your ex!" she snapped. My eyes widen, he didn't tell her? Awkward… "Babe it was 4 years ago" he replied. "I don't care Austin!" she replied. "Well I'm pretty sure you've had other boyfriends before" he stated. She looked down, "I guess you've got a point, but you could have told me" she replied more calmly. I didn't know if I should involve myself in this, Mimi didn't so I decide not to. "I'm sorry" Austin apologized. She just looked at him and smiled, she ran up to him, "It's alright" she threw herself in his arms. The sight of it made me sick, you know how hard it was not to go up to her and punch her face in, but then that wasn't even the worst part, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips on his, the same lips I was about to kiss like a minutes ago. "I love you" she smiled. He glanced at me quickly and smiled, "I love you to" he replied. I must admit it kind of hurt, actually it really hurt.

"I have to go" I muttered as I felt the tears form in my eyes. I can't believe I can't suck these tears in, then again hearing him say he loves someone was like some stabbing my heart. I probably brought this on myself but I wasn't planning this, I wasn't planning to see him again and I definitely wasn't planning on seeing him tell someone else he loves her. "Really? We haven't even had desert yet" Mimi asked. I shook my head and tried to hide my face from Austin, I grabbed on to Monique's arm, "No I really should be going" I forced a smiled to Mimi. She looked at me weird but then smiled, "Ok dear" she opened her arms out. I hugged her, "Thanks for everything Mimi" I whispered in her hair. She hugged me tighter, "Just promise me I'll see you again" she pleaded. I thought about it for a second, "I promise" I whispered. She smiled and realised me. Austin and Michaela stood next to each other, I waited until Monique said goodbye to Austin and then she ran by me. "Um it was nice meeting you Michaela" I forced a smile. She smiled back, "As for you Ally, I hope we can hang out sometime" she replied. No way! I thought to myself, "Sure" I replied. She smiled and nodded, I looked to Austin. His face was so blank, he stared at me, it was like his eyes were telling me not to leave, but then again it might all be in my head. "Goodbye Austin" I said weakly. It look like he was about to say something else until Michaela glared at him, "Bye" he muttered. I nodded and took hold of Monique hand, "Bye Austin, am I going to see you again?" she turned to him. He smiled, "If Ally lets you" he replied bending down and bopping her nose. She looked up to me, the question filled her eyes, "Maybe" I smiled. She kissed Austin cheek and ran off, that was pretty cute. I giggled to myself as I met his eyes, a smiled appeared on our faces but I wipe mine away as soon as I got lost in his eyes, "Bye" I muttered before following Monique out the door.

**So I guess I owned yous that. I mean I was kind of dragging out the Auslly thing ;) haha but we almost had a kiss and we both know now they love each other it's just sorting stuff out now **** I hope you enjoyed this chapter :P I actually written it out differently but then yous were like asking for Auslly and I was like Aww I'm being sad not giving it to yous, so I hope that made yous happy **

**Ok let's take a second here to thank all your reviews on chapter 6, yea I maybe not of got 60 but it's really close and they were really nice and yous are awesome and I thank yous so much yous are the reason I write as all the writers say on here, but it is true I mean you wouldn't write if you think no one likes it. And the reviews help me know what you think since I'm not with yous well yous read it hahah anyway my point is thank you all so much **** please keep it up**

**So here in New Zealand it's Christmas today, so Merry Christmas everyone, I hope all your wishes come true and you have an amazing day **

**So please review beautiful people, questions, problems? You know the deal**

**RFF?**

**Until next time **

**Btw I have links to pictures of what clothes are used in this chapter if you want to check it out **** there on my profile **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Operation break Ally

**So I know it's killing yous to not know when Austin finds out but I find it funny you never know it might be this chapter or the next ;) haha sorry for being mean but I guess yous have to continue reading if you want to know **

**Sorry for mistakes :P  
Enjoy…**

**Austin's POV**

I didn't know what overcome me. It started off as just wanting the truth but then she said she couldn't let it go. You know the reason I was so angry and I hated her was because I thought she left me because she didn't love me and she made me look like a fool by still loving her but then when I saw her still wearing the necklace and then she said she could never let it go, I knew that she still loved me. That's why I did what I did, come on I have to be truthful here I never stopped loving her, I forced myself to think that and to hate her because I thought she moved on. But she hasn't, I just don't know why she left then, what is she keeping from me?

"Babe let's go home" Michaela moaned. I looked at her, you know sometimes I forget that she's with me. I feel kind of bad for almost kissing Ally, maybe I should break up with her, I mean now I know Ally still loves me, even though she didn't really admit it but I mean I never really liked Michaela anyway, I know this might sound really sad but I was only using her as a rebound you can say. I feel bad for doing that to her but then again I know she only goes out with me is because of the publicity and money. "Ok then let's go" I smiled, while thinking, how I am going to break up with her?

"So when were you going to tell me about Ally?" she asked while throwing her purse on the counter. I sighed, "I didn't think it was necessary to tell you" I replied. She gasped and looked up, "Austin if we are in a relationship it is important to tell me these kinds of things" she growled. "Give me your credit card" she ordered. I looked up confused, "What?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes, "I want to go shopping so give me your card!" she snapped. She seriously not asking me like that is she, "No, you went shopping today" I replied. She glared at me, "Well I deserve since you didn't tell me about Ally!" she growled. I just rolled my eyes and started unbuttoning my top, "Well if you want to go shopping use your own money, I'm not your personal bank" I confirmed. I heard her gasp again, gosh she's so dramatic, "Don't you love me anymore" she whined. I turned myself around and glared into her eyes, "Don't use that card on me Michaela, I'm not your little bitch and I refuse to be treated like one now" I growled. She looked surprised and then grinned, "You love her don't you?" she asked. "Who?" I asked as if I didn't know. "Don't play those stupid games with me Austin, you know who I'm talking about" she growled. I looked at her then looked down, I wasn't going to deny it. I heard her sigh, "You do love her" she muttered. It was awkward silence for a bit but then I looked up, "Michaela I-"I started but she cut me off. "No Austin it's fine, I mean, we can work through this" she smiled and started walking to me. I grinned, "You can forget her Austin, and we can live happily as we did before" she smiled as she grabbed my hand. I thought about it for a second but I knew that I couldn't refuse the fact I want to be with Ally, I've always had and I always will want to. "No Michaela, I can't keep denying the fact I love Ally" I said while pulling her hand away from mine. "I'm sorry Michaela but we're over" I apologized. You know I didn't feel like a nice person but this had to be done, it was gonna sooner or later. She frowned, "Austin, you're not thinking straight" she exclaimed reaching for my hand again but I stepped back, "No Michaela, this is me thinking straight and I'm telling you it's over" I muttered again, I felt so bad. She looked upset and then annoyed, "I want some money then!" she screamed. I frowned, "Money?" I asked confused. She sighed, "Yes Austin, I want money from you for treating me like shit!" she growled. Ok this girl is really really crazy, "No!" I snapped. She looked at me in disgust, "Fine! You weren't anything hot anyway, Cody Simpson is way hotter than you" she growled before quickly packing her stuff and leaving. I sighed and fell back on the bed once I heard the door slam. "I'm way hotter than Cody Simpson, aint I?" I mumbled to myself.

After processing what just happened in my head I decide to start my plan on getting Ally back, even though I still don't know why I lost her in the first place. Through thoughts and more thoughts I couldn't think of a solid plan that would actually work. I know Ally, she's stubborn and now she's older she's probably even more stubborn, stubborns hot though. I decide to call for back up.

"Hello?" he answered after 2 rings, I smiled by his voice,  
"Dez" I smiled,  
"Austin" he replied, "How are you?" he asked  
"Good, you never guess what happened to me bro?" I exclaimed  
I heard him think to himself before he answer, "You went to Miami for Lester's funeral and you reunited Ally and then your mum invited her over for dinner and you and Michaela went over, and it was super awkward that your girlfriend and your ex were having dinner together, although it made you realise that you still love Ally, so you broke up with Michaela and now you're calling me for help to get Ally back, although you never knew why she left in the first place" he explained. I looked at the phone in awe, my mouth was literally touching the ground  
"Um-I-How-What?" I stuttered.  
I heard him sigh, "Fine I'll say it one more time but listen this time ok, You went to Miami-" he explained but I cut him off,  
"No Dez how did you know all of that, you knew like every single detail" I said in awe,  
he chuckled, "I'm awesome, that's why" he laughed  
I was still speechless, but then he sighed, "No your mum called me about Lester and Ally and dinner and I just kind of guessed the rest, I mean I have known you since you moved her in high school" he exclaim, I smiled,  
"Oh gosh I actually was about to faint" I chuckled, "That saved me telling you what happened" I replied, "So what do I do Dez?" I asked  
I heard him think again, "Well, I think you should just talk to her, find out why she left and fix it, you know Ally don't you?" he asked,  
I nodded to myself, "Of course I do, with my eyes close" I replied,  
"Well then, you know how to get her back Austin" he answered  
I thought about it for a second, he's right, I know Ally and I know how I should apologize for whatever I did and fix what we still have,  
"Your right Dez, I knew it'll help talking to you" I exclaimed,  
"Well what are best friends for?" he stated,  
"Well Dez your one of a kind" I said,  
"I know, I know" he said cockily, I just chuckled.  
"So guess what?" Dez asked  
"What?" I replied,  
"Me and Trish are having our wedding in Miami, we flying down tomorrow morning we should be there tomorrow night, we're having the wedding the next day, Trish's mum is planning the wedding, as soon as Trish heard Ally was in town she basically wanted to have it before Ally would ran off anywhere" he explain  
"Dez! I'm so happy for you, a bit faster than I thought but I love it, how about this, how about as my Wedding gift to you I'll pay for it" I offered,  
"No Austin, I can't get you to do that, even how rich you are" he chuckled,  
"Well what can I do then Dez? I can pay for anything" I offered again,  
"How about you sing at our wedding?" he answered,  
"Really? Why you can just buy my cd?" I joked,  
"No Austin none of your party songs, I want a truthful meaningful Austin Moon song" he replied,  
I knew what he meant, I haven't sang a real heart song ever since Ally, "Sure Dez, I'll be more than happy to" I accepted. I could tell he was smiling, "Good, I have to go Austin, Trish wants to go through some wedding details you know the deal" he chuckled, "We'll talk soon and good luck on Ally" he exclaimed,  
"Yea, thanks Dez, see you later" I replied before hanging up the phone.  
I sighed and threw myself back on the bed again, so plans for Ally?

**Mimi's POV (There probably won't be much of these opinions, I just needed this one)**

So dinner was interesting. I mean I know I shouldn't have shown that photo of Austin and Ally, from the ball they went to, the photo were Ally is kissing my baby boys cheek, they just make the most amazing couple ever. I guess I am being a silly mother for butting into my son's love life but he's kidding if he thinks he's going to spend the rest of his life with that up tight, high maintenance, rich girl bitch. I know I barely know the girl but come on the word bitch is written all over her forehead. But I still wonder why Ally left in the first place, I wanted to ask but I couldn't pull myself to put her on the spot like that, she'll tell me in time, maybe.

I cleared up the glasses in the lounge and made my way to the kitchen. I must admit that the house is pretty lonely without Mike here, I miss him so much, maybe I should go see him, I'll clean up first then I'll go. I put the glasses in the sink and made my way to the dining room.

Paper's and colouring pencils filled the table. That Monique girl is stuff a cutey, she is so beautiful, she looks like Ally though it's quite scary. I started packing away the pencils and papers until I came across the picture Monique were drawing. I glanced at it, there was a hill or field that was lightly coloured in lime green, there was a big yellow sun and a baby blue sky. But what made me awe was the picture of three people. One was of a girl with long brown hair, she was holding hands to a little girl with blonde hair, the next stick figure was a boy with blonde hair, it almost looked like Ally, Monique and Austin? I looked to the bottom of the page it said, My Family.

My family? I stared into mid-air, was it possible for this? I mean Ally said Monique they're cousins, I turned the paper around to check if there was anything else until my eyes rested on the truth. On top of the page in a nice purple crayon colour was her name, Monique Moon.

My mouth dropped, this is not possible, I mean is this why Ally left? I couldn't handle it so I took a seat down and stared at the paper. That's why Ally left because she was pregnant and Austin career was starting. It all fits into place now, Ally still loves Austin, that's why she still wears the necklace Austin gave her. She must have got pregnant, but why would she do that to my son? I remember when I walked in on Daniel and Ally once, Ally was crying but when I asked her afterwards she said it was because she was so excited about the new top hit. What if Daniel did something? That's why she's so distant.

I sat at the table going through memories and possible possibilities. "I am a grandmother" I whispered to myself in awe. "I am a grandmother and my son is a dad" I whispered to myself to tattoo it in my brain. After repeating it to myself a hundred more times, I packed up the papers. What do I do now? Should I tell Austin?

"Ok Mimi, you are a grandmother and your son is a dad, you know this but your son doesn't know and Ally doesn't know you know, maybe you should just keep it like that for now, you should just see how this plays out" I whispered to myself. After agreeing with myself I nodded, "Ok Mimi, go see your husband, but just keep this little secret to yourself for now" I nodded and smiled to myself, before walking out the door.

**Ally's POV**

"Mummy?" I heard her small voice over the loud thoughts in my head. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her, "Yes baby girl" I answered. "Can we watch Tangled?" she asked. I smiled and picked her up swinging her in the air, "Of course we can" I giggled while kissing on top of her nose. She giggled and hugged me, I hugged back and sat her down on the couch, I put on the movie and sat her on me and we watched the movie. I love this feeling with my daughter, she laying with me and we both just relaxed, she loved me and I love her with my whole life, you know she's all I can ask for but then there other things on my mind.

Like Austin and how he almost kissed me, but the main point is I wanted him to kiss me so bad, like so bad, I'm so in love with him it's scares me. But then he's with Michaela, the stupid model bitch. And on top of that I'm keeping a big secret from everyone, maybe it's time I come clean or maybe not. Also I have to sort out what I'm doing, if I want to go back to New York I have to find the money to. Actually first off I have to get a job, just a few day job to earn me enough money to even make a plan, but where is Monique gonna go? Maybe they will have like a homeless people day care shelter thing, but then again there's no way in hell I'm leaving her with people I don't know. Maybe I can ask Mimi, I mean I trust Mimi and they won't expect anything if Monique doesn't say anything, which I know she won't because she hasn't today. Maybe if I ask her she'll watch her tomorrow well I can go job hunting and ask for a lone from the bank, then I can use that to survive off and I could pay for a day care maybe. It's a plan I guess.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket, "Monique, baby?" I whispered, she was fast asleep though, I smiled to myself and gently pulled her off me, I kissed her cheek and tucked her in. I made my why into the dining room and took a seat down before dialling Mimi phone,

"Hello" she answered,  
"Mimi, it's Ally" I stated,  
"Ally? Is everything alright?" she asked concerned,  
"Yea everything is fine Mimi, I just wanted to ask of a favour?" I muttered,  
Her voice was so happy sounding, "Yea sure Ally anything," she replied,  
I was pretty touched by her reply, "Um I was just wondering if you could maybe watch Monique tomorrow, I actually need to go job hunting and I can't really with Monique with me" I exclaimed, I don't like leaving Monique but I have to and I trust Mimi.  
"Sure Ally, that's fine, does that mean you're moving here" she asked excitedly,  
"I don't really know what I'm doing but probably not Mimi I still gotta take Monique home" I replied, I've grown use to this whole aunty thing sometimes I've got to persuade myself it's not true.  
"Aw well that's fine Ally, I would love to look after her, bring her around tomorrow" she confirmed, I smiled, "Thank you so much, sure thing, goodnight Mimi" I replied,  
"Goodnight Ally" she said before hanging up. You know I'm so happy to have people like Mimi in my life, it makes me feel like I'm not alone.

I made my way back to Monique and picked her up. I must admit she gets heavier each time I pick her up, I made my way to the stairs until the doorbell rang. I sighed and made my way to the door, while barely holding on to Monique. I gently held her on my shoulder to free my other hand so I could open the door.

"Hello?" I asked while pulling the door open and quickly putting my arm back under Monique so I wouldn't drop her. I looked up and was about to drop Monique, "Austin?" I asked.

He smiled and then looked at Monique, "Here" he offered. He slipped his arms to replace mine and gently lifted her on to him. He made it look so easy, like she was as light as a feather. He rested her head on his shoulder and made his way to the stairs. When I processed what was going on he was already up the stairs. I quickly ran up and just went to my bedroom, where I saw him tucking Monique in the bed. I leant against the door frame and watched as he put her dolly under her arm and kissed her forehead. Just seeing him act like that, made me want to cry, but I didn't. As soon as he tucked her in he looked to me, I stared at him before turning around and walking back down stairs. Why is he here? Why must god make it harder for me to let go, even though I don't want to.

"Ally?" he called out. I was in the lounge cleaning it up. He walked in and sat down on the couch, ruining all my straightening of the sheets. I sighed and looked at him, he had a smirk on his face, that stupid god looking smirk. "What do you want" I asked coldly, staring at him and trying my hardest not to fall for his unbelievably good looks. "Ally, can we talk?" he asked. I looked at him confused, of course I would talk to you, "Where's Michaela? You better go to her, you know the one you love" I replied, I don't know why I said that it kind of slipped out. He chuckled, "Jealous much?" he smirked. "No I'm not!" I snapped, really I was, "Admit it Ally" he smirked, I rolled my eyes, "No I'm not" I snapped again, "Yes you are" he chuckled. I sighed, "Fine Austin, I'm jealous, I still love you Austin, I never stopped, I don't know why in hell you think I stopped, but yes Austin I'll admit it, I'm Jealous of that up stuck bitch" I growled before turning around and making my way to the kitchen. I don't know why I said that, but it was there sitting in my throat and I had to say it.

I ran the tap and started washing the few plates that me and Monique used. I heard footsteps behind me, "Good, because I broke up with her because I'm still in love with you Ally" he whispered in my ear as he stood behind me. The warm sensation of his voice there was so warming. I felt his hand reach around to my cheek and guide my face to face him. I seriously was biting on my bottom lips so I didn't do anything, but his face was just so god damn tempting. He looked at me and then my lips he slowly inched his face closer, I wanted to so bad just kiss him but I know it would make it harder to leave him again.

"Austin Stop" I mumbled as his lips were so close. He sighed and backed off, "I'm sorry but I can't" I replied while looking down. "Please Ally tell me why not? We love each other, isn't that what matters" he asked. I nodded, "Yes and I love you so much that I don't want you to get caught up in this" I mumbled. He frowned, "Caught up in what?" he asked. I just sighed, "Please Austin" I begged, I'm not sure how long I can fight him off anymore. "Please don't do this to me" I begged while looking down. "As much as I want to kiss you right now, I just need time ok" I looked up hoping he would understand because I don't know how many times I can push him away. He sighed and stepped back from me, "Ok Ally, I'm going to give you time, but trust me I'm not giving up" he stated and leaned over to kiss my cheek before putting his lips to my ear, "Don't run away now" he joked and with that he turned around and walked to the door and opened it. I looked to me, "I love you Ally" he smiled and then left.

My whole body was stiff, I forced it to be so I don't run outside and just throw myself at him, as much as I want to just live happily ever after, my special power is still around and because of that I have I can't bring him into this. I sighed as I heard his car drive off, what scared me the most is he said he's not giving up, what if he finds out?

**Austin's POV**

So that didn't go to plan, it's a start I guess and I know she loves me. I just have to prove to her, accepting the times when she rejects me and just keep trying, I know she can't resist me, she'll crack soon and when she does I'll be right there, so she can finally open up to me again. Operation break Ally is in green. I smiled and then turned to my phone as it rang,

"Hello?" I answered

"Austin, how's your holiday?" Daniel asked

"Good, I see the paparazzi have backed up a bit" I stated

"Yea, I promised them a few performances and interviews" he exclaimed,

"Yea I thought you did" I chuckled, "It's alright though at least I get a week to myself, guess what?" I asked,

"What?" he replied

"Ally's back in town," I said excitedly

I heard silence, "Daniel?" I asked, I heard him clear his throat,

"Sorry, did you just say Ally's back?" he asked,

"Yea, she came for her dads funeral, I think we might get back together" I gossiped, even though I had no idea if we were going to get back together, Ally one of those unpredictable girls, you think she'll turn right but then she turns left,

"Um did you have someone with her?" he asked slyly,

I frowned, "Yea her cousin, how did you know?" I asked,

"Cousin?! Aw um I think I saw her but I wasn't sure it was her" he replied,

"Aw ok then, yea so thanks a lot for this week Daniel" I thanked,

"It's alright, anyway I better go, see you Austin" he exclaimed before I heard a beep on the phone, weird but then again that's like Daniel.

I put my phone down before another call came in,

"Hello?" I answered,

"Austin baby, it's mummy?" she replied,

I just chuckled, "Mummy?" I laughed, "What's up mum?" I asked,

I heard her giggle, "So I kind of promised Ally I would look after Monique tomorrow but something has come up in work, I was wondering if you would maybe look after her?" she asked,

Me babysitting? Weird but then again I like Ally's cousin, she's so pretty and maybe that'll give Ally some time to sort out her thoughts,

"Yea sure mum, I would love to" I relied,

"Aw thank you son, come around tomorrow morning" she explained,

"Ok then mum she you tomorrow" I replied and with that I hanged up and put my phone back on the passenger seat.

So a day with Monique, I can't wait.

**So I wasn't really planning most of the stuff in the chapter but it just came like how it is :P I hope yous like it I needed it to move to my next idea :P haha, so Mimi knows but as the awesome mum she is she's staying in the back ground, if yous didn't notice she purposely asked Austin to hang out with Monique. Haha :P the next chapter is called a day with Monique :P **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews they are awesome and you are awesome please keep it up **

**Review if you have any questions, or anything to say… please **

**Until next time **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A day with Monique

**So sorry for the mistakes, I really just wanted to update fast for yous, please bear with me.**

**Ally's POV**

"Mummy told you baby girl, I have to go look for a job so mummy can get some money, so you're going to spend the day with Mimi, ok?" I repeated, while I was dressing her. It was sunny today so I decide with a lovely pink pattern dress with a denim vest. "Ok mummy, I like Mimi" she smiled. I returned the smile as much as didn't want to leave her I had to, it was only a few hours or so, "Ok baby girl, remember not to tell anyone I'm your mummy, just try not to talk at all ok?" I reminded, she nodded and put her shoes on. I hated this whole feeling, the feeling of leaving her and making her lie. I braided her hair into a long fish plait, I could tell already that the brown in her hair was coming out, the brown was more faded, I was feeling a bit panicky but I know she won't know if Mimi doesn't wet her hair, which I'm pretty sure Mimi won't.

The drive there was too quick for my liking, it was only about 5 minutes when I pulled up into the driveway. Monique got out of the car and waited as I walked around. I held on to her hand and lift her into my arms, "Honey?" I asked. She looked to me, her adorable cheeks were flushed pink, her skin was baby soft, her big brown eyes stared at me, "Yes mummy?" she replied. I wanted to cry, I never leave my daughter like this, well I do, but it's hard every time. "I love you, mummy will come back for you ok?" I smiled, "I love you to mummy" she smiled back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pressed her against my body and then pulled her back, I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

I knocked once and the door flew open, "Ally" Mimi smiled. I smiled back, "Morning Mimi" I welcomed. She smiled to me and then looked down to Monique, "Hello there Monique" she bent down to her level and opened her arms. Monique let go of my hand and run into her arms, "Hello Mimi" she smiled. I looked to them and smiled, I can't believe I'm keeping her from them, but in the end it'll benefit Austin and he deserves it. "Ok then she'll be alright?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. "Of course she will" Mimi smiled. I nodded, "Ok then, see you soon Monique" I smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. "See you Ally" she muttered and with that I turned around and walked back to my car. It's not forever Ally, it's only a few hours, I muttered in my head.

**Austin's POV **

This morning I woke up a bit happier than usual, I don't know why, maybe it's because I get to spend the day with one of the cutest girls ever and because I get to see my bestfriend tonight or maybe it's because I didn't wake up to Michaela's face this morning, or maybe it's all of the above. I was making my way to mum's house.

I drove into the drive way, I quickly got out of the car and walked to the door. "Mum?" I asked as I opened the door. I heard silent until a little girl walked from the lounge. I smiled and bent down to her level, as soon as she saw me she started running, "Austin" she smiled. I smiled back and open my arms, she ran into to them, "Hello Monique" I smiled. Her scent was so much like Ally's she smells like sweet strawberries. I let her go and looked at her, I can't believe how cute she is, "You look beautiful" I mentioned. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and rocked side to side, "Thank you" she replied. I smiled and made my way back to my feet. "Austin" my mum welcomed as she walked from the kitchen. I turned and walked towards her, "Hi mum" I smiled and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'm trusting you Austin, be an adult ok" she exclaimed. I nodded childishly, "Yes mum, I think I can look after a little girl" I stated. "Ok then, yous have a good day" she smiled, she bent down and kissed Monique cheek and then she kissed mine. "Yea see you later mum" I waved goodbye. I buckled Monique in and when I got in the car I drove off.

"So Monique, are you hungry?" I asked turning my head from the road to her. Is it me or is her hair a light brown, I shrugged it off. She turned her head and nodded, I smiled, "So what do you want for breakfast then?" I asked. Her face suddenly lighted up and a huge smiled grew on it, "PANCAKES" she smiled excitedly. My eyes grew wide, "You like Pancakes to?" I asked excitedly. She frowned, "Like? I love pancakes" she mentioned. A smile of amazement grew on my face, "You Monique are one amazing child" I smiled as I turned into the highway towards Stack it.

"So how do you like your pancakes?" I asked her, the waiter still had that goofy smile on her face. It took like 20 minutes to finally be served, after everyone almost stomped on me and Monique, I love my fans and all but sometimes I do need my space. "With lots and lots of Maple syrup" she muttered. "Same!" I laughed, gosh she likes everything I like… weird. "Can I have 2 stacks please, both with lots and lots of maple syrup" I ordered. The waitress nodded, "Ok Austin Moon" she squealed and then walked off.

Me and Monique didn't really talk we both dived right in our pancakes. I finished first obviously but she was close behind. When we were both done I ordered us a hot chocolate. "So Monique what do you want to do today?" I asked. She wiped her mouth with the napkin and looked to me, she shrugged her shoulders. She quite isn't she, like Ally. "What do you like doing?" I asked her as the waitress placed our hot chocolates in front of us. Monique grabbed hers and took a sip from it, then she looked to me, "I like the beach" she smiled. "Beach? Then that's what we'll do today" I smiled as I took a sip of the chocolaty flavours. She nodded and then carried on drinking her drink.

The waves crashed on the sandy shore. The heat waves floated in the air, the sun beamed on the beach and water reflecting it like a mirror. I held tightly on to Monique's hand and walked towards the beach. "Wow" she said in amaze, I looked down and nodded, "I know right" I replied. We made our way down the board walk until people swanned me, I quickly bent down and picked up Monique. "Austin Moon" they all screeched. I sighed.

"Austin, how is your time in Miami" one of the reporters asked. "Good, now please your scaring Monique" I mentioned, some people nodded and walked off. One reporter pushed the microphone to my mouth, "Austin, is this your daughter?" he asked, I looked at him shocked, I wouldn't want that story getting out, do you know how much that would change my reputation. "No! This is my friends' cousin, I'm just babysitting" I explained. They nodded and he wrote it down. After a few more questions they finally allowed me to be free. "Sorry Monique" I apologized, that whole time she buried her head into my top, I could feel her shaking, I don't think she likes attention or people. She finally came up and looked around before looking to me, "Are they gone?" she asked, I nodded, "Yes beautiful, sorry" I apologized, I felt so bad. She nodded and smiled, "It's alright" she replied. I returned the smile, "So should we get you some togs then?" I smiled. She nodded, "Ok then" she smiled.

After getting her a cute one piece to swim in, she picked out, and a beach ball we made our way to the beach. She had a huge smile on her face, it made me happy to see her happy. She slipped her sandals off and run on to the sand. I took mine off as well and run behind her. She found a spot and put her bucket down I got her. I laid the towels out and started blowing up the ball. She started putting sand into her bucket and started making a sand castle. "Do you want some help with that?" I asked, she looked up and nodded. I smiled and grabbed the shovel and started patting the sand.

"Well Monique, I must say this is the bestest sand castle I've ever made, it only took us like an hour but it was worth it" I mention as I looked proudly at the metre high castle we both made. She had a huge smile on her face, "Agree" she replied and she nodded proudly. I looked down to her and put out my hand, "High five?" I asked. She looked at my hand and smiled before slapping on to it, "You rock Austin" she smiled and then wrapped her arms around my neck, I tensed but relaxed faster then I hugged her back, "No you do Monique" I smiled, I must say I'm growing quite fond of this girl, I don't know there's something about this girl that just makes me feel funny. She pulled back and ran to the ball that lay on the ground. I smiled and ran after her before lifting her on to my shoulder, she squealed and started to giggle, I chuckled as well.

After playing with the beach ball and almost killing her from a giggling fit it was getting really hot. "Come on let's go for a swim" I smiled to her, before pulling off my top. She looked scared, "I can't swim" she muttered. I grabbed her and pulled her up to me, "I want let you go" I smiled, she hesitated but then nodded while handing out her pinkie, "Pinkie promise?" she asked. I smirked and grabbed hold of her pinkie, "Pinkie promise" I replied. She nodded and I run towards the clear blue water.

"Austin!" she squeal while giggling. I smiled and pulled her around the water, as I promised I didn't let her go at all, even if she could touch the ground. Her arms were wrapped around my shoulders and she was splashing water into my face. I chuckled and grabbed some seaweed and put it on her hair, she squealed again, I just chuckled, "I like your hair Monique" I joked, she ducked her head under the water. It was weird because brown water started drizzling down her neck. I frowned and grabbed her hair, "Monique what's wrong with your hair?" I asked. She stopped splashing and looked to me, "I had to change it" she replied. "Why?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, "My mummy said I had to" she replied, I frowned and tilted her hair into the water and started scrubbing it. The brown disappeared and relieved long blonde hair. "You have blonde hair?" I asked. She nodded before splashing my face with water. I frowned but decide to shrug it off, I didn't know anyone in Ally's family had blonde hair; then again I haven't really met much of Ally's family.

"You ready to get out?" I asked her. She wiped her eyes and nodded. I lifted her up while I made my way to our towels. I wrapped a towel around her and started drying her. Her brown hair was now blonde, like beach blonde it made her look so different I mean why would Ally's aunty dye Monique's hair, that's just crazy. "Austin?" she asked while turning around. I looked from her hair to her face, "Yes beautiful?" I asked. "Can we go to the park?" she asked shyly. "Of course we can" I replied, the shyness on her face disappeared and it grew into happiness, "Thank you Austin" she smiled.

We packed up the gear and she got back into her dress, we made our way back into the car. Once we were in the car she buckled herself in and we made our way to the only park I knew, it was about 10 minutes away from here. I turned on the radio and my song was playing of course, I pretty sure there's not a time when my songs aint playing on the radio. The song was Heard it on the radio, I started nodding my head up and down, my attention was caught by this lovely voice singing my words. I looked to where it was coming from and my eyes rested upon Monique, she was singing the chorus and rocking her head back and forth, her blonde curls bounced each time. "Monique" I asked in awe. She stopped singing and glanced at me, "Yes?" she asked. I looked at her in awe, "Did you know you can sing?" I asked her. She smiled shyly and blushed lightly, "My mummy teaches me" she replied. I looked at her, "I didn't know Ally's aunty done music" I muttered to myself, she smiled and started singing and nodding her head again. This girl amazes me each time I talk to her, seriously she's full of surprises.

Once we were at the park I played with her and pushed her on the swing, I taught her how to climb the monkey bars and she taught me how to play hop-stoch. When we both got tired I asked if she wanted to get some ice cream, she obviously said yes. "Ok then Monique, you wait her well I go get the ice creams" I smiled. She nodded and ran to the playground. I walked over to the ice-cream truck close by. I walked up to it and ran through what ice-creams I would want, "Chocolate or Mint" I muttered to myself. After a few minutes of debating in my head I finally came to a decision. "Hello, can I please get a cookie and creams ice cream and a mint" I ordered the guy in the truck nodded and went off to make the ice creams. He came back in about a minute and handed me the ice-creams, I paid him and made my way back to Monique. Monique such a sweet heart but inside I feel like something's wrong, I don't know what it is but I know something's wrong. As I walked back to the park I noticed a crowd circled around the monkey bars. I frowned and looked around for Monique, but I couldn't find her. Instead I heard people talking by the circle, it looked as if someone was crowded around someone. I frowned, I felt this weird feeling inside my stomach that something was wrong. I jogged over to the crowd and looked over everyone's shoulders, to only see this little girl lying on the ground. My eyes grew wide and I dropped the ice creams. "Monique" I gasped.

**I'm sorry to leave yous on a clip hanger, but come on it's exciting right? haha, I know I'm mean :P forgive me. So firstly I want to apologize, I hope yous expect my excuse, so my friends believe I don't have a life because I spend a lot of time on my story and by the way I totally disagree, anyway they made me go out with them yesterday and when I got back I was so tired I went to bed and then today they made me go with them again, but I refused to not update, so anyway I'm sorry for updating late, secondly, thank you so much for 100 review like OMG, I almost fainted when I saw that, that was also the reason I wanted to update tonight, so thank you so much to all my reviewers, yous rock, like actually, it's not even funny of how awesome yous are. SO THANK YOU! :D**

**Ok guys lets just take this second, so I can thank my cousin, Azaria :P thanks hunny, you are my favourite cousin, but you already know that :P haha, we should all thank her because she was the one who got me into Fanfiction and she encouraged me to write my first story. So thanks girly, love you. Xo**

**Thank you to all the guest and auslly4ever and all my other reviewers, you are awesome and I love yous. Haha please keep up the support.**

**So I hope yous enjoy the chapter and I really don't know when the next time I will update, because tomorrow I said I'll go to the beach with my friends and then there's this concert that night… so I don't really know, I'll try post it as fast as I can… I promise.**

**Anyway, please RFF? **

**Until next time **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The past returns

**So I re-posted the chapter because after I post it I decided to read through it and I seriously was so ashamed from all the mistakes, seriously that's so embarrassing, I'm so sorry to you ones who read it and it had all those mistakes. I read through it and tried to proof read it, I hope its better. Sorry if yous thought this was a new chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

"Thank you so much" I thanked the guy behind the counter. "That's alright Ms Dawson, your dad asked not to put this on the will, he was a great friend of mine and I'm so sorry for your lost" he explained. I nodded, "Thank you, seriously thank you so much" I thanked again. He smiled and nodded, "Ok then I better get going" I smiled as I pushed myself off the seat. He stood up as well and handed his hand out, "I hope to see you again" he smiled. I nodded and shook his hand, "You have a good day now" I smiled and with that I left.

I could do a happy dance right now seriously, I feel like I won the lotto. I kind of did but not that much money. My dad left some money in his bank which his friend, Arthur, said I could have it since you know he's gone. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to get me and Monique back on our feet. I smiled to myself and got back into the car. I wished I check his bank before I cleaned those bathrooms at that restaurant, I must admit it wasn't fun. But now I get to go get my baby. I smiled and looked down to the check, before sighing, I think everything is going to be fine. I smiled again and started the car, that was until my phone started vibrating and ringing.

I checked the caller ID, it was a private number, I frowned and answered it

"Hello" I answered

He sighed "Ally" he said panicky, that's when I started to feel a bit funny.

"Austin? What's a matter?" I asked concerned, how did he get my number?

"Um Monique- she- she" he started his voice was stuttering and panicky, but as soon as I heard Monique my whole body went numb, I could feel the tears push through my eyes,

"What happened to Monique?! Where is she?!" I yelled, my whole body felt like it was in shock,

"She's in the hospital" he stated.

I felt like I had hit a brick wall, I mean I don't even think I was breathing anymore. I chucked my phone against the door and speed towards the hospital. The tears streamed down my eyes, I had never felt so sore before, the pain was more painful than when I left Austin. "My baby" I whispered through my tears.

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't even breath, I have never felt like this before, I was so scared. I walked up and down the waiting room. The nurse told me to wait here, I didn't want to but they made me. I'm happy I had Ally's number, I had to tell her. Although she sounded really really worried, I don't know if I should be scared or not. It had been like 5 minutes before I heard someone running. I looked to where it was coming from and saw Ally. Her face was bright red and her eyes were streaming out tears. She marched to me her eyes grew bigger, maybe I should be scared.

"Where is she!" she yelled. I was frightened and lost for words, she grabbed on to my shirt and pulled my face to hers, "WHERE IS SHE!" she yelled. Ok, I was scared, I quickly pointed to the door she was in. She looked to the door and let go of my top before running into the room. I sighed and fell back on the seat. Why is she like that? Why is she so worried?

**Ally's POV**

I ran into the room where Monique was. The tears filled my vision, as soon as I opened the doors there my baby girl sat. Her eye flew to me and a huge smile grew on my face, "Mummy!" she smiled. I ran to her, shoving the nurse out of the way and brought her into a hug. "Baby girl, I was so worried" I cried, she grabbed my face. "Mummy, please don't cry" she begged. I nodded and wiped all my tears away, hiding all the evidence. "Mam?" I heard someone from behind. I turned around, the nurse gave a weak smile, "What happened to her?" I asked in a serious tone. She smiled, "She had fallen from the monkey bars, she has a broken arm" she explained. I wanted to faint by hearing that, "Part from that she's fine, she can go home soon" the nursed smiled then walked out of the room.

Even though I wanted to cry I sucked it up, I wanted to be strong for my baby. "How you feeling baby?" I asked her. She was seated back on the hospital bed; my eyes searched her until they come across her hair. "Monique, your hair?" I panicked. She grabbed it and smiled, "I know, it's back to normal, it came out when I went swimming with Austin" she said excitedly. That's when it hit me, Austin. What was he doing with her? "Honey mummy just going to talk to Austin, I'll be back soon ok?" I asked, she smiled and nodded. I kissed her cheek and walked out to the waiting room, where Austin sat his head buried in his hands. I felt kind of bad now, I shouldn't have yelled at him.

"Austin" I muttered, he didn't look up, I sat next to him. "Austin?" I said, I put my hand on his leg to draw his attention. He didn't look up though, "Ally, I'm so so sorry" he apologized. I felt so bad for yelling at him now, he obviously already felt bad and then I had to make it worse, but then again I was so worried. "Come for a walk with me?" I asked. He hesitated for a second but he looked up and nodded. I smiled and made my way out the side of the hospital to the garden area they had.

"So care to explain" I asked him, he still looked down. He buried his hands in his pockets and walked along side with me, "I took Monique out today, my mum asked me to, she had something come up at work. I was more than happy to Ally" he explained as he looked up to me, his eyes were filled of pain, I really just want to hug him. He looked back down and carried on, "I took her to the beach, then she asked if we can go to the park, I said yes and then after we played I went to get us some ice cream, when I got back she had already fallen. I only left her for about 2 minutes, I'm so sorry Ally" he apologized. I don't know if I was going to faint, not because he left my daughter alone, because that could of happened if I was looking after her too, but it was the fact that he was hanging out with her. I mean her hair is blonde, didn't he even suspect anything. Gosh, boys are so blind.

"Austin, it's totally fine, it could have happened if I was looking after her too. I was so worried because I thought something real serious happened. The nurse said she can come home with me tonight, so it's alright Austin, I should thank you" I tried to sound really nice. He looked at me and frowned, "For what?" he asked in disbelief. "For looking after her Austin, she looked more than happy when I walked in, even though she had a broken arm" I explained. He looked up and smiled, "Reminds me of someone else who smiled when she had a broken arm" he laughed. I laughed as well, remembering the day when I woke up with that broken arm, thanks to that jerk James; I heard he's in prison now, good. "Yea well like Monique I was happy that I was with you" I giggled, but then stopped from realising what I said.

He looked at me and smirked, I was waiting for his smart remark but it didn't come instead he just looked forward and continued walking. I frowned, and ran up to him. "Well…" I asked. He looked at me in confusion, "What?" he asked. I frowned to him this time, "Where is it?" I asked. "Where is what" he asked dumbly. I rolled my eyes, "Your smart comment?" I asked. "Smart comment?" he frowned as if he had no idea what I was on. "What happened to not giving up on me?" I asked almost annoyed. He smirked and continued walking. I sighed and ran back up to him, "Austin?" I grabbed his arm. I was kind of hurt how he gave up already. "Yes Ally?" he asked. I looked at him and waited but nothing, I sighed and turned around, "Fine!" I growled before stomping off the other way.

I heard him chuckle then I felt someone pull me into him, I looked away refusing to look at him, "Go out with me Ally" he asked. I sighed, "No" I replied. He chuckled, "You want me, if you didn't you wouldn't have been so worried about me forgetting about you, which would never happened" he whispered the last bit, "You want to be with me and I want to be with you" he stated, the word serious was written all over his face. I wanted to be with him so bad, it was like a drug, he was my drug I am addicted to. I hesitated for a second trying to force myself to say no, but the word wasn't coming out. Instead I stood staring at his unbelievably gorgeous face. He smirked, "Is that a yes?" he asked, taking an advantage of me being speechless. I tried to push the words out but everything about him screamed, hot! After all this time of being so strong he had to catch me off guard, my emotions running all over the place. Without thinking I grabbed his face and pulled him closer so his lips could finally touch mine. He looked startled but then slowly relaxed. I couldn't believe I'm kissing him. There are parts of my head that screaming at me for how wrong this was but then the other part is screaming how right it was, it was all so confusing. Our lips together felt like how it was when I kissed him 4 years ago, only better. He smiled in the kiss and grabbed on to my hips and pushed me closer to him, our lips moved in great sync, they were almost dancing. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and enjoyed the feeling his lips brought to me.

After pulling away because we needed to breathe he looked at me and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes" he smiled. I smirked, I didn't know what to say or do. I wanted to give in to the temptation, well I kind of already did but then I knew that it was going to make everything more complicated. I kissed his cheek, "No" I smiled cheekily before turning around and walking towards the door. He chuckled and followed close behind, "What a tease" he mumbled, I just giggled lightly.

We walked into the room. Monique's face grew from seeing Austin, "Austin" she smiled. He ran up to her and sat on the edge of her bed, "Hello sweet heart, how are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled, "I'm feeling great, the nursed said I can have a yellow cast, Yellows my favourite colour" she explained. Austin face grew as well, "Yellow my favourite colour too" he said excitedly, sometimes I find it funny how he's a 21 year old millionaire that acts like a 12 year old child. But what I still can't believe is he spent the whole day with her and he still didn't suspect anything, not even the possibility that Monique might be my daughter. Then again I think the whole idea of a kid wouldn't even be in his brain. I should just be happy, that he was no clue at all.

"So she should be fine, if any problems occur then come back, but I highly doubt there would be, the doctor will get in touch with you" the nurse explained. I nodded gratefully while Austin picked her off the bed and rested her on his arm. I smiled to the lady before making my out of the hospital, Austin was beside me. "Ally?" Monique looked to me. I looked to her and smiled, "Yes?" I replied. "I'm hungry" she muttered. I giggled, she must be hungry we've been here for like 5 hours, "How about we go out for dinner then?" I asked. She nodded excitedly and then turned to Austin, "Are you coming with us Austin?" she asked. His eyes went from her to mine, that smirk was on his face. "If Ally says so" he replied to her. Monique's head quickly flicked to me and she had a cheesy smile plastered on her little face. "If he wants to" I replied making Monique smile bigger. Her head turned to him, "Sure I'll come" he smiled to Monique making her smile bigger, a little squeal come out of her mouth. I looked to Austin who was looking at me with a smile on his face, I rolled my eyes and looked to the exit.

"Out of all the places we could have gone you chose this place?" I asked Austin, he smiled. "Well Monique likes it, don't you sweet heart" he asked her. She nodded, "I like watching people sing" she smiled while running to our table. I must admit it was kind of awkward, you know with all his fans and paparazzi, you think I would be used to girls looking at me with jealously written in their eyes from High School but for some reason I aint, maybe that's because I haven't been glanced at like that for over 4 years now. "See told you she likes this place" he mumbled before walking over to the table. I rolled my eyes and followed close behind him. Is it weird I'm having dinner with Austin and his daughter and I kissed him like not so long ago? It might be but I like it, maybe I should just seize the day.

"Can I take your order" I young looking guy asked. His eyes stared at me. I must admit he's pretty good looking, I could tell from his top that he had a nice body, it stretched around him making out lines of his defined body. He looked at me and smiled, "Hello Beautiful" he winked. I giggled, I haven't had anyone flirt with me in what seems like years, not including Austin. "Hi" I smiled stupidly. His eyes were a deep blue colour and his skin was incredibly tanned. I was just about to get lost in his eyes before I heard someone cough lightly, causing my head to turn to Austin. "Our order?" he stated firmly to the waiter. The waiters' eyes left mine to glance at Austin. "Yes?" he asked while putting his pen to the note book. "Can I get 2 burgers and fries, can you make one burger a cheese burger" he order for him and Monique, he turned to Monique, "Do you want a milk shake" he asked her, she nodded and turned back to the straws she was playing with. "And two milkshakes" he ordered firmly. He smiled weakly and then turned to me; "I'll just have what he's having" I smiled nicely. He nodded and walked off, not before winking at me. I smiled that goofy smile and then turned to Austin who had a frown on his face. "Relax" I teased, I liked teasing Austin. He rolled his eyes, "He's not even that good looking you could do way better" he stated. "Jealous much?" I teased, mentioning it because he said it to me about Michaela. "You know I am" he said so calmly. I chuckled, "I know you are" I joked.

We actually had a good time. Austin is great with Monique they like get along so good, I don't know if it's because they both act like children or if it might be because Austin is actually a really good dad. Austin basically scared that cute waitress away, then again I didn't really care, I found it cute how Austin was seriously jealous. We all ate while watching random people singing on the stage, it was karaoke night tonight, I would have loved to come yesterday because it was poetry night and I love me some good poetry, aw well.

"No I can't" he smiled. Monique's face was buried into Austin, she didn't like attention, I don't know where she got that from, I mean I had a little bit of stage fright but I got over it when I realised how much I loved music, but Monique she hates to have any attention on her, she even hates people looking at her, she has major stage fright, well it's not really stage fright it's more like attention fright. "Austin! Austin! Austin!" people chanted. The last 5 minutes people have been trying to get Austin sing a song, I've been sitting here indulging in my milkshake, I didn't want to get involved. "Please, stop" he smiled, I just rolled my eyes, "Austin, just sing the people a song" I mentioned. He looked at me, "Sing with me?" he asked. I shook my head, "No way" I stated firmly, he looked at me, I could see the puppy eyes bulge from his face. I shook my head again, "No puppy eyes are going to work, I am not coming on that stage with you" I confirmed, "You go for me?" I smiled while staring into his deep brown eyes, I never noticed how he had golden swirls in his eyes as well. He smirk, "Well I do have this new song I've been working on" he muttered. He smiled and jump off his seat, "This one is for you Ally" he whispered in my ears. I couldn't help but blush, who knew a 21 year old still blush. As he ran on stage everyone went crazy, some of the girls even run up to the front of the small stage, just like in High School.

"Hello everyone, how you doing?" he asked. Everyone started cheering and screaming, some people even walk in from other places because they heard him. "Well that's good, um this is a new song so I hope you enjoy" he plugged in his IPod, the upbeat song started, he looked to me and Monique. Monique was squealing, a huge smile widened on her face.

**oooooooh. oooooooooooh **

**My friends say I'm a fool to think**

**that you're the one for me**

**I guess I'm just a sucker for love**

**'Cuz honestly the truth is that **

**you know I'm never leavin'**

**'Cuz you're my angel sent from above**

His voice live was so much better than what I hear on the radio or TV, it had obviously grown a lot, the crowd was going crazy, but his eyes stayed dazzling at me, the words I must say are pretty… pacific. Although a part of me is screaming like a girl teenage girl.

**Baby you can do no wrong**

**My money is yours**

**Give you little more because I love ya, love ya**

**With me, girl, is where you belong**

**Just stay right here**

**I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya**

He smiled and started dancing on the small stage, I must admit his dance moves have improven a lot as well, then again he probably does dance classes and singing classes as well, you know gotta keep up with the latest stuff.

**Love me, Love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me, Fool me**

**Oh how you do me**

**Kiss me, Kiss me**

**Say that you miss me**

**Tell me what I wanna hear**

**Tell me you (love me)**

**Love me, Love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me, Fool me**

**Oh how you do me**

**Kiss me, Kiss me**

**Say that you miss me**

**Tell me what I wanna hear**

**tell me u love me**

He pulled his eyes from me and looked around the crowd, moving along the crowd to slap their hands, I guess he has to please his fans as well.

**People try to tell me**

**but I still refuse to listen**

**Cuz they don't get to spend time with you**

**A minute with you is worth more than **

**a thousand days without your love, oh your love**

**Baby you can do no wrong**

**My money is yours**

**Give you little more because I love ya, love ya**

**With me, girl, is where you belong**

**Just stay right here**

**I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya**

**Love me, Love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me, Fool me**

**Oh how you do me**

**kiss me , kiss me**

**say that u miss me**

**tell me what i wanna hear**

**tell me you love me.**

**Love me, Love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me, Fool me**

**Oh how you do me**

**kiss me , kiss me**

**say that u miss me**

**tell me what i wanna hear**

**tell me you love me.**

**My heart is blind but I don't care**

**'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared**

**And every time I hold you near**

**I never wanna let you go, oh**

His eyes plastered on me again and walked towards me, I remember always doing that, good days. His smile was all goofy but he continued walking over to me and Monique. When he got to me he kissed Monique on the cheek before looking to me. Me being my stubborn shelf I turned my head away from him, I don't know why I have to be so stubborn sometimes, he didn't back off though. He grabbed hold of my hand and kissed it so lightly, just that kiss sent shivers through my whole body. A lot of girls started screaming, in anger and happiness. I just rolled my eyes and smiled while he made his way back to the stage.

**Love me, Love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me, Fool me**

**Oh how you do me**

**kiss me , kiss me**

**say that u miss me**

**tell me what i wanna hear**

**tell me you love me.**

**Love me, Love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me, Fool me**

**Oh how you do me**

**kiss me , kiss me**

**say that u miss me**

**tell me what i wanna hear**

**tell me you love me**

When he finished he was panting and looked out of breathe, I called the waiter and asked to bring me a bottle of water. He stood on the stage as everyone bombarded him. As usual he acted like a good pop star and took photos and sighed stuff. I don't know how he can handle it I mean I know I couldn't, I would get angry from them invading my personal space I'll snap and most likely yell at them, but Austin, he's different, then again I already knew that. The waiter gave me the water and I waited until Austin finished with everyone.

"Mummy?" Monique whispered. I looked down and smiled, I must admit she looks nice in a yellow cast, it didn't bother her, the cast, you know most little girls would have cried if they broke their arm but apparently she didn't cry at all, she let out a yelp when she fell but then she just laid there her head buried in her hair. I must say I raised a brave little girl. "Yes baby girl" I put on my motherly smile. She looked at Austin then to me, "Is Austin my daddy?" she asked. My eyes grew wide as I stared at her in disbelief, "um-I-how-what?" I asked in disbelief. "You said the prince in your story loved you so much, Austin loves you so much mummy" she explained. Ok so she's smart too, when did she become into a super kid? "Um, can you and mummy talk about it later, not here baby girl" I asked nicely. She smiled and nodded. Suddenly our attention was caught by an out-of-breath Austin. "What are yous talking about?" he asked, I quickly put my guard up, "Nothing, nothing at all" I quickly said. I looked to Monique to warn her not to say anything, she smiled, "Yea nothing" she muttered. I smiled gratefully and looked back to Austin; "Here" I offered him the bottle of water. He smiled gratefully, "You rock Ally" he grabbed the bottle and scowled it back.

After debating on who Monique drove with, he won, he reckons that because I drove her here he should drive her home. As soon as we pulled up to the house, Monique was fast asleep. I saw Austin carry her out of his car. I opened the door, taking in the image of her snugged in his arms and watched as he walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, I waited downstairs, he walked down after a minute.

"Soo" he asked. I looked at him, "Soo?" I asked cheekily. He walked up to me and grabbed hold of my hips, "Did you like my song" he asked, staring into my eyes. I wiggled my way out of his arms and made my way to the couch. Before I sat down I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "I loved your song" I said truly, I was a bit jealous though how he wrote it and I didn't. "Well I just had some really good inspiration" he mentioned. I blushed and looked to the TV as he took a seat next to me. We watched TV for a bit but then he turned back to me, "Ally, why did you leave me?" he asked. I didn't look to him, I kept staring at the TV remembering the day I left him.

_***Flashback***_

"_No you can't tell him Ally!" he growled at me now, it was quite scary to be honest. I didn't know why I told him, I just needed to know that if I did tell him everything will be fine, but he's saying everything won't be fine. "But it's his kid Daniel, what am I supposed to do?" I asked, the tears come out so easily now. "NO! Get an abortion!" he ordered. I looked at him shocked, I know Austin is a good client and all but he doesn't have to act like a heartless asshole. "No, I would never" I confirmed. He rolled his eyes, I looked at him and took a deep breath in, I wasn't going to let him treat me like this, "I'm telling him Daniel and that's final" I confirmed before turning towards the door. I stopped by his low harsh voice, "You tell him and then he's fired" he warned. I turned around in disbelief, "What?" I asked. "You heard me Ally, I don't want to sign a dad, tell him and his career is over" he warned again. I frowned, "Someone else would hire him" I growled back. He laughed cockily, "Not if I give him a bad name" he stated, I stared at him, more hurt than ever. "But-" I started trying my hardest not to cry, "No Ally, I can buy you off, I don't know what you want to do, you can go somewhere and have the baby then give it up or you can completely remove yourself from his life forever, all in all I don't want him to know about this baby" he ordered. I looked down in defeat, I wasn't going to ruin Austin's dreams, this was all he ever wanted. If he got fired because of this baby then he wouldn't be able to live being happy ever again. Maybe I should not tell him._

Daniel was the reason I left, then again it was a better option I mean look at how happy Austin has been the last few years. I just don't know if this is a good time to tell him, actually it's not a good time to tell him. I went to say that we can't be together anymore because it's getting too serious until the doorbell rang. I looked at him, he got up and walked to the door, I followed close behind him. He opened the door.

"Dez!" he yelled before throwing himself onto Dez. I was so shocked seeing Dez, he looked so much mature, but the one that made me the happiest was her. "Trish!" I smiled excitedly before throwing myself in her arms.

**So I hoped you like the extra-long chapter, yous deserve t for being so awesome. Thank you for all of my 18 reviews. I don't know how to express how much I reckon yous are awesome and how thank full I am. Sometimes I get really bad writers block but I just read your reviews and then I'm inspired so thank you so much.**

**What do yous think of the chapter, I got them to kiss :P but the suspension is when and how Austin finds out, he finds out soon so don't worry guys :P and yes as I should before it does end in Auslly. Um you can see that there going quite fond of each other. What did you think about his song? I don't own it by the way, the song was Love me by Justin Beiber, his band has a cover though but I'm guessing yous would already know that :P, So Daniel? Haha, who would of thought he was actually an asshole.**

**So I have something important to say. I'm guessing that I have like 4 more chapters to go, I know it was a pretty short story but I can't keep dragging out the idea of Austin not finding out about his daughter. So unfortunately it does come to an end, but the thing is I've been thinking about an idea of another sequel. Ok so the idea is about Monique and her teenage years, it would also have Austin and Ally, but it'll also have Monique in the story and it would be mainly about her, what do yous think? Is it a good idea or not? Please review and get back to me, cause if yous like the idea I'm going to start planning it ? so please get back to me **

**Um so it's New year's eve tomorrow so that means party hard haha, um so I probably won't be able to update until after new year's, I know it sucks but it's New Year's guys, i hope you all have a great New year and have loads of fun.**

**Please review beautiful people? **

**RFF? **

**Thanks you so much to you all, have a happy new year and I'll see you then  
Until next time **

**Btw the clothing I use are on my profile, yous can check them out **

**Happy days people **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Thanks Daniel

**I am sorry for how late it is seriously the reason is at the end :P, um btw Daniel is his manager who signed him, Daniel brought out this first CD and helped him get famous. So yea enjoy, sorry for mistakes :P**

**Ally's POV**

"Trish!" I smiled excitedly before throwing myself in her arms. Having a friend again really felt good, I hated leaving Trish, she's the only friend that I actually trust. I hugged Trish but something felt odd. Then I felt her suddenly pull me off her to face her Latin angered face. Oh no…

She growled lightly and sent a punch to my face, it wasn't hard but it still impacted on me. "Trish!" I heard Austin gasped while pulling me into him. I knew what was coming to me now, Trish. I put my hand to my cheek and stared at the massive frown on her face. She looked angered yet sad yet happy, I think I know my best friend and the one thing she hates is not understanding her emotions, which I just sent wild, the fact that I left her without telling her why or even saying goodbye made her very angry. "What the hell Trish?" Austin growled, while wrapping his arms around me and turning me around to face him. I shook my head, "No Austin, it's fine, I deserved that" I muttered to him. "Damn right you deserved that!" Trish growled. We all looked to her and I waited for her to explode.

"How could you do that to us Ally? Why are you so selfish?" she yelled, her cheeks flushed red. Dez knew that he should just step down but Austin kept close to me. "How can you be such a bitch!" she yelled in my face. I just looked at her guilty, I so deserved this. "Trish, stop being an asshole" Austin growled to her. I turned around and looked at his face, I shook my head lightly, he frowned and looked away annoyed. "Austin, stop being a wimp, you know you wanted to ask her why, stop being so nice to her, she left you because she didn't love you anymore, handle it mate" she growled to Austin. I looked at her and frowned, "I didn't leave because I didn't love him anymore Trish, you don't know why I left, none of yous do, so stop guessing!" I growled to everyone before turning back inside and running up to my room, yes I know it seems quite childish but I just didn't know what to do. I hate it how they all reckon I left because I stopped loving Austin, it was totally the opposite of why I left.

**Austin's POV**

"Yea great Trish, you're a great friend" I said sarcastically. She scoffed then looked down, "Do you know why she left?" she asked quietly. I knew the only reason Trish was yelling at her was because she was sad, and when Trish is sad she goes all diva on your ass. "No I don't know why she left" I mumbled. "It doesn't make any sense" Trish complained. Both Dez and I nodded in agreement, what is Ally not telling us. Trish took a deep breath in and looked back up, "Ok yous stay down here and watch TV, I'll go up and sort this out, I need her to be my Maid of honour tomorrow" Trish explained. We both nodded and gave her a good luck smile, she rolled her eyes and made her way into the house. "Don't hit her and be quiet, Monique's sleeping" I mentioned.

**Ally's POV**

I lay next to Monique looking at her peaceful face. Who would have believed that she's the reason for everything? She such a small thing but she brought so much trouble to my life, although I will never regret anything that involves her, the thing I regret was planning to give her up, I almost did, that memory scars me from the day I made it. No way, this little thing is all I need, well that's a half lie, I need him to but I can't have both right? And I need my friends; I guess life's not fair.

I looked to her sealed eyes then to the door after I heard a light knock at it then the creak of it opening. I buried my head in the pillow to hide my face. "Ally?" a light voice whispered. I thought it was going to be Austin, I'm actually happier that it's Trish. I looked up from the pillow, her face was pink and she had confusion written in her eyes. I gave a weak smile as she closed the door behind her. She looked around the room, "Hasn't really changed has it?" she mentioned. I shook my head. She took a seat at the end of the king bed. She looked at her fingers, "I'm sorry for hitting you and calling you a bitch" she muttered. I was quite surprised to hear her say that I mean she never apologizes to anyone. I smiled and crawled to the edge of the bed before wrapping my arms around her. She stiffened for a second but then slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around me as well, it felt nice to hug my bestfriend again, I trust her with my life, the only reason I didn't tell her is because I wanted her to let go of me as well. I actually seriously love Trish as if she was my sister.

"I'm getting married tomorrow" she muttered in my ear as I held her to my body. I quickly pulled her away and stared at her face with amazement. "WHAT!" I screamed but then quickly cupped my mouth from remember Monique in the room. Luckily she's a heavy sleeper. I looked back to Trish and showed off the huge smile on my face. "OMG, with Dez?" I asked. "Who else would it have been, Dez and I are destined to be together, like you and Austin are destined to be together" she stated. I rolled my eyes and then smiled widely, "And did you say tomorrow?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded, "I wanted to have it before you run off again" she mentioned, I chuckled. We sat in quiet for a bit. "Well, I happy for you Trish seriously and I would love to come" I smiled, she looked at me and returned the smile, "Of course you are, your my brides maid" she stated. I actually knew that was coming, "I would love to be your bride's maid" I confirmed. She rolled her eyes, "You had no choice but it's nice that you agreed" she chuckled, I chuckled as well.

"So why did you leave?" she asked so calmly, trust Trish to ask straight up like that. I sighed and looked down avoiding the question. "Ally we're best friends, you can tell me" she mumbled. I looked up to her pouted face, I don't know if I can tell her, what if she tells Austin, then again it would be nice to tell someone. I sighed, and slowly looked to the girl in the bed then back to Trish; I was hoping she got my message. "Who is that?" she asked while glancing over to Monique. I just looked down; I couldn't bring myself to say it. She frowned and walked up to Monique, before pulling the blanket off her head. I watched her face grow more to understand, "How old is she Ally?" she asked so shyly. "4" I muttered. Trish was quiet for about a minute until I heard her gasp. "No way!" she stated.

"No way, no way, no way!" she ranted loudly. I glanced a stare, "Trish, she's asleep" I shh her. She looked at me with that stupid amazed yet so confused look. "No way!" she gasped. I rolled my eyes and walked into my bathroom in my room. I closed the door and locked it before sitting against it. Trish carried on gasping and saying No way to herself, well I buried my face in my hands. How did she get it so easy yet Austin couldn't even get any idea and he spent the day with her. I mean I don't want him to know but I wouldn't mind if he found out for himself.

"Ally?" she lightly knocked on the door. I just sat against the door, I heard her sit on the other side of the door. "Is she your daughter?" she asked. I took and death breath in, "Yea" I mumbled while staring at the seashell shower cover. "Is she why you left?" she muttered. I took another breath again, "Yea" I replied. I heard her sigh, "Ally, this makes a bit more sense but I can't believe you would do this to Austin" she exclaimed. I looked at the door, "You don't understand Trish, if I stayed and told Austin Daniel would have un-sighed him, he wouldn't be famous right now Trish, instead we would have been an angered couple with a child. He would work as a garbage man because we would have had to leave school for her, it was much easier this way Trish, he lived his dream didn't he?" I growled. "What's Daniel got to do with this?" she asked. I just rolled my eyes, "It's in the past Trish" I exclaimed. I heard quiet until I heard ruffling, "Ally open the door please" she asked. I sighed and nodded to myself before picking myself off the ground and opened the door.

**Austin's POV**

"So you got her" Dez smiled to me as we watched SpongeBob, I know I'm not going to deny the fact I'm still a child inside. I ripped my eyes from the TV to Dez, "Well not exactly, it's a work in process" I muttered. He nodded, "So who's Monique?" he asked. "Her cousin" I mentioned while watching the kids show on the TV. "Cousin? Where's here Aunty?" Dez asked. I didn't pull my attention off the TV, "Um a business trip or something" I mention before cracking up laughing at the ridiculous humour of the TV show. I still find it weird how her hair changed colour and I just realised not once has Monique talked about her mum, I thought you know a little girl couldn't possibly live without their mum. Weird…

After about an hour Trish and Ally finally walked down the stairs. Trish had a huge smile on her face and Ally just wore the same poker face she has been wearing the whole time she's been here. "Honey, let's go, we have to get up early so Ally, Monique and I can get our dresses and then we have to get ready" Trish ordered. Dez quickly got up and walked to her side, they are such the cutest couple ever and I feel so happy for them. "Ok then babe" he replied before turning to me. "See you tomorrow?" he bro hugged me. "Course" I replied. I turned to Trish and hugged her, "Sleep well bride" I whispered in her hair. "I'll try" she replied. She put her coat and Ally and I waved them goodbye as they drove off. I sighed and closed the door until Ally stopped me.

"Goodnight Austin" she held the door open for me. I smirked and rolled my eyes playfully. "Are we going to bed Ally?" I joked. She chuckled, she so cute when she chuckles. I grabbed the door from her grasp and slowly closed it. She rolled her eyes and stormed off. I followed after her of course, like the lost puppy I am. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. She stoped in her path and turned around. "I don't think that's a good idea Austin" she muttered. I walked up to her, "Can't friends watch movies together?" I asked innocently. She sighed and looked back up with a smile, "Fine, but I only have one movie?" she giggled. "And what movie is that?" I asked. "Tangled" she smiled as she picked the movie up from the counter. "Great, I love that movie" I smiled excitedly, I actually like it, it's probably my favourite Disney movie. "You're such a child" she giggled as she put the movie in the DVD player. I threw myself on the couch, "I know" I chuckled. She rolled her big brown eyes again and sat next to me, pulling a blanket over us.

I woke to a soft voice singing gently. It was like an angle voice, I thought I was dreaming but when I started to see, there sat a little girl with long blonde hair smiling to herself, I knew exactly who that was. I opened my eyes fully to watch Ally brush Monique's long hair out, which is now blonde by the way, didn't see that one coming. She was singing the song off Tangled, her voice was so indescribable, I mean, I've never heard a child sing like that before, I wonder where she got it from.

"Morning" I smiled to Ally and Monique, their eyes quickly flashed to me and they both smiled. Monique jumped off her seat and ran to me; I stayed there with my arms wide open as usual. "Morning Austin" she giggled. I wriggled her nose, "How did you sleep sweetheart?" I asked her. "Great, how did you sleep? You looked cosy with Ally" she giggled before running off blushing. I just chuckled and looked to Ally who was blushing, she quickly turned around and walked to the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready" she mentioned. I made my way to my feet, "Breakfast?" I asked. "Pancakes" she called from the kitchen, my face lightened up, as did Monique's. "Pancakes!" we both said in unison as we ran into the kitchen.

After we finished breakfast we agreed to meet up later, she had stuff with Trish and I had stuff with Dez, I'm pretty bummed out that I didn't get to throw a party for Dez you know the last night of his freedom, but he really didn't want one, so I decided against it. "I love you Ally" I smirked looking at her through my car window. She looked at me, I could tell she was trying her hardest not to react to it, "Yea yea" she replied before turning around to make her way back inside. Gosh, she is so hot.

**Ally's POV**

After getting ready I texted Trish and told her we will met her at the dress shop. I couldn't believe she knows but I had to tell her, she's my best friend. I explained the summary of the last 4 years last night, after she finally understood she was happy for me, she knew that I was doing the right thing but she didn't like the fact that Daniel kind of made me do it. She reckons that since Austin is rich now that I should tell him, she even gave me 3 reasons why,

Because Austin being her dad and Monique being his daughter, this relationship is important to have in life. Trish reminded me the damages she went through after her dad left her and her mum and then reminded me of what it's like to live without a dad and mum. She believes that a girl needs their dad and that's why it is important to get Austin involved in her life now before it's too late.

Because Austin loves me and since I love him to we can't kept avoiding- well actually I can't keep avoiding the fact that I need him for me to live. Austin is my life and since Monique is as well Austin needs to know this, so that we could be happy together, as a family.

Because it's wrong keeping it from him, it's plain cruel. Which I totally agree with, but if I do tell him I'm scared how he'll react, I know he won't be like aw cool yay let's live happy family now. No way, it's going to be complicated.

I agree with Trish, they are very good reasons, but I still don't know how I would tell him, I have no idea what to do.

"Mummy? Are you going to answer my question from yesterday?" she asked as I drove to the shop. I looked to her then back to the road, "Baby girl, understand this, the question is complicated to mummy, you see mummy lies to a lot of people, no one knows your my daughter" I explained, she nodded. "And mummy doesn't like lying to you she never has, so yes baby girl, Austin is your daddy" I explained softly. I had to tell her I refuse to lie to her, I love her too much to keep anything from her. She looked at the floor, I started to get a bit scared, "And when you're older mummy will explain to you why she had to lie, you won't understand right not baby girl, so we still have to keep this a secret ok?" I asked as I looked back to the road. When I stopped at the red light I looked to her, "I understand mummy" she smiled. I leant over and kissed her cheek, "You're such a brave girl" I smiled to her. Did I say how much I love my daughter?

"Omg Trish that's so beautiful, you are so beautiful" I looked at her in amazed. Her wedding dress was a long white grown with engraved patterns, it was truly so beautiful, her hair hanged in tight curls down her back and the dress hugged her figure nicely. She smiled and span around, "Wow" Monique gasped as she looked at Trish. Trish giggled and bent down to Monique, I explained to Monique that Trish knows and she can be normal around Trish, she loves Trish so much, she calls her her Aunt, it's quite cute. "Guess what?" Trish smiled to Monique. Monique's face lightened up, "What?" she asked excitedly. "I want to you be my flower girl? Do you reckon you can do that?" she asked her. Monique frowned then looked down, "I don't know, I don't want people to look at me" she whispered softly. "Mummy will be there" I confront her. "But people will look at me, I don't like it when people watch me" she explained softly. Trish looked to me, "How about Mummy walks with you?" she asked. Monique quickly looked up and smiles while nodding excitedly. "Ok then how about you two go put your dresses on, the hair dresser comes soon and my wedding starts in 5 hours" she panicked, I rolled my eyes and grabbed hold of Monique while walking to the changing rooms, I hope the dress is not to extreme.

I glanced in the full wall mirror with Monique next to me. She looked so beautiful with her long blonde hair, which suited the white flower girl dress. It was a white dress that went to around her knees, it was cute and had a bow that sat around her waist. She was wearing her converse, she refused to wear the little heels that Trish asked her to wear, she is so like me, because when Trish asked me to wear the heels I totally turned her down. Then she ranted on about how I did that when I went to the ball in senior year and how it's her wedding but I still refused, I like my converses, well I prefer them to high heels, I hate high heels. "Mummy you look pretty" Monique looked up to me. I glanced at myself. I was wearing a white elegant dress, it wrapped around my figure nicely and hanged to around mid-thighs, I must say it was very simple, just what I like. "I say, Ally you look… Damn" Trish complimented. I chuckled and glanced to her, "are we forgetting whose day it is today" I reminded. "You are right" she stated before turning around and started talking to the wedding planner. She quickly turned around, "The hair dresser is here" Trish confirmed before grabbing hold of my arm and dragged me to the empty seat. I sighed, I hate this silly girly stuff but I guess it's the least I can do for Trish, I mean I did leave her for 4 years. If I owed her then what do I owe Austin, the truth?

After about 2 hours of some random pulling and playing with my hair, I asked for a brake before they done my make-up. Monique hated it as well, but she's stuff a strong girls she lasted through it. I walked outside for some air from the room fumed by hairspray and sat down and waited until Trish and Monique got back. Trish went to go get them an ice-cream. As soon as I sat down I got a phone call, I looked at the caller ID but it was unknown,

"Hello?" I asked, I heard quiet until I heard a husky voice

"Ally?" he asked sharply, I recognised the voice

"Yes? Who is this?" I asked

"This is Daniel" he stated

I frowned at my phone, "What do you want" I asked, trying my hardest not to growl, I knew I recognised the voice

"Have to told him?" he asked harshly,

"No I haven't but what is it to you if I have" I growled lightly,

"What are you doing back, I told you to get that kid away from him, do you know how much this will ruin him, how much time he'll waste on this kid rather than his career?" he growled back.

"Oh please, you don't give a damn about Austin, all you care about is him making your ass rich!" I yelled annoyed

"Isn't he rich too? Do you think he would rich if you told him 4 years ago?" I asked

"No he wouldn't be, isn't that why I left in the first place? But were older now and he's already rich, you realise he won't need you forever, eventually something better will come and then he'll leave you? Isn't that what you're scared of?" I smiled devilishly

"You don't know nothing bitch! If you tell him you will regret it Ally Dawson" he threated

"Wouldn't you like that?" I teased sarcastically,

After that I heard a long beep. I hanged my phone up and put it back into my pocket, did Daniel really threaten me? I didn't really care because I'm not scared of him although I feel much more confident of telling Austin now. I know the only reason Daniel is threatening me is because he knows that Austin won't get destroyed, Austin is bigger and richer than Daniel himself, Austin doesn't need Daniel and if Austin leaves Daniel then Daniel is nothing. Thanks Daniel, you made me realise that Austin is ready to know, now all I have to do is plan how I'm going to tell him.

**Soooo I hope yous like it I know it's a bit boring but I think yous will like the next chapter ;) haha, how about this? When I get 155 reviews I'll post the next chapter, like as soon as I get 155 reviews I'll put it up **** deal? Haha **

**Any the reason why it's so late was because on new year's eve I went the party they had at the beach and then the next day I was really tired from New year's eve and then the next day was Coke fest where Titanium preformed, yous probably won't know them though :P but their like this boy band haha So I'm really sorry for it being late, but I haven't forgotten about it so don't worry about that :P I hope yous can forgive me :3**

**Um so there are pictures of the dresses used in this chapter, I personally picked them :P haha so I hope yous like them,.**

**So if yous have any questions then please don't be scared to review it. Um if yous have anything that maybe I can help with or to say don't be scared to PM me I like to help? Haha I'm also looking for some really good stories to read so if any of yous have any really good stories or any stories you want me to check out, I would love to just PM them or review them, please don't be shy.**

**Ok Thank you time :P um so huge shout out to all the guest who complimented me, I love it how yous say I'm a great writer do you know how much it rocks to hear that, yous actually make me so happy actually, thank you so so so so much, yous are awesome. Um Emma, the person who review as a guest name Emma, I don't speak that language so I couldn't really understand it hahaha :P**

**Um thanks to these awesome people;**

**Supernaturalfan1- thank you so much, I find it so nice how my story stood out like that I hope you like this chapter **

**Jakkil0ver- thank you so much, and thanks for your support **

**Jennimathewslovezzzhh- thank you so much and of course you'll read more **** I don't think I can stop now haha**

**queenc1- YOU ARE AWESOME! Haha you already know that, you seriously have been with me through the start to now, thank you so much, I seriously love you haha :P**

**heavenxxbaby- I'm so sorry to keep you on the edge like that, I think you'll like the next chapter though haha, thanks a lot for your support **

**Apeape2000- Thank you :P I do try :P I will update faster just for you **

**auslly-and-eclare-forever- I like that you like the idea of a sequel, because I think I will do it **** hehe**

**Cookies'n'Cream7- Three words for you :P, You. Are. Awesome. Haha thank you guest you I seriously loved your review it made me smile, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Awesomesauce325- EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW, THIS PERSON ROCKS AND IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY LIKE A FEW DAYS AGO :p SHE ACTUALLY IS THE BEST AND I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT OK, HAS EVERYONE GOT THAT? DOES EVERYONE KNOW THAT SHE'S AWESOME? HAHAHA, PEOPLE SHOULD JUST RANDOMLY PM HER AND BE LIKE 'HEY AWESOMESAUCE325, YOU ARE AWESOME' :p HAHA I DARE YOU?**

**Friends4ever55**** – thank you you're stuff a beautiful person.**

**So that's it, thank you people, to all of yous, You seriously make me so happy *wipe away tear* **

**Anyway please RFF, **

**Until next time **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Monique is my daughter

**Sorry for mistakes :P WARNING, LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END.**

**Austin's POV**

Weddings, they are such beautiful moments. One day I hope to get married, but there's only one person I want to marry. Right now I wait for her at the end of a long white carpet aisle. To the right sat rows and rows of white seats, seated by people and their families. My mum and dad sat in the front with Trish's and Dez parents; she kept waving to me and snapping photos. I'm happy my dad was out, he only suffers a broken leg but my dad is tough, he'll survive. Everyone was in pretty dresses, the theme for the wedding was white, so white flower hang down the seats and the arch that me and Dez stood under waiting. Dez looked so handsome with his black tux, he wore a white under shirt and a little black bow tie, it was quite adorable. I was wearing a white blazer with a black top underneath, my pants were black as well, I asked Dez if I can wear my skinny jeans instead but he told me Trish wouldn't like that so I decided not to, I would hate to annoy Trish. If you haven't realised yet my best friend is about to get marry, I know, I couldn't believe it myself but it's finally happening, it's happening right this second. The wedding was in a lovely out door area with white lanterns and white flowers hanging from everything, it was truly wonder land.

"Are you alright?" I buried my hands in my pocket as I asked Dez. He looked scared, his eyes glanced to me, "I'm sweet" he tried to say calmly but I noticed how his voice was all shaky. I raised my eye brows, I didn't believe that lie at all one thing I hate so much is people lying to me, he noticed, "Ok I'm freaking out" he replied. "How come?" I asked trying to comfort him. He ran his fingers through his orange hair, "I don't know I'm really nervous, I have this butterfly feeling in my stomach, it's sickening and it feels like I'm going to faint" he ranted on. I smiled softly, "You love Trish right?" I asked him, he looked up and nodded, "Of course I do" he confirmed. I smiled, I was expecting that answer, "Well then over all the feelings your feeling right now just remember your marrying your true love, the one you would die for and you feel you need to make everything perfect for them. This is only wedding nerves, you have to remind yourself in a few minutes a beautiful girl is going to walk down this lane," I pointed out to the lane in front of me, "And as soon as you set eyes on her then everything won't matter in the world, the pain you feel won't even be a bother, it's just seeing her face and you can feel unstoppable for her" I smiled lost in my own thoughts. I looked to Dez who looked much calmer. He smiled to me, "Sounds like you know the feeling" he exclaimed. I nodded, "Yea I do know the feeling" I replied. The whole time I was ranting on there was only one person on my mind, and that person was Ally Dawson, but yous already knew that.

**Ally's POV**

We stood in a room inside the hotel, the wedding was held at the back of a hotel, the reception is held in the diner. I had a sneak peak before; the whole room was so beautiful; it was like a white dream land. It was so simple and elegant yet so much detail was put into it. I must admit Trish and her mum did a great job planning this wedding, I mean look at this place, I think I know who I'm calling up when I get married, if I get married.

"Girls you have to come now, before Dez think you stood him up, pumpkin" Trish's dad explained. I grabbed hold of Monique's hand, she looked so beautiful, she had white glitter around her eyes and blush, I told Trish that her cheeks are already really rosy but she said since she's not putting on mascara or eye liner she has to have blush so I agreed, although now her cheeks look like tomatoes. Her hair hanged in curls, she had white flowers in to hold the side parts, her bangs were out too, she truly looked beautiful. I asked Trish if my makeup could be natural, she said yes, she said that my face is already pretty so I don't really need makeup, I just scoffed that. My hair was in curls and was kind of up and down. I had flowers in my hair as well, I must admit I liked it. Trish brought me and Monique white converses since we refused to take them off, she wanted us to at least fit the theme, I didn't complain.

"So how do I look?" Trish asked as she finally walked out of the bathroom. She looked beautiful! "Oh my gosh" I gasped. I have never seen someone so beautiful, part from my mother, but actually, her tight curls hanged down to one side and flowers sat in her long hair. She had a white veil that continued down from her head to about a metre on the ground. She left everyone speechless in the room, "You look beautiful" Monique gasped. I nodded in agreement, as did her father. "Pumpkin" he smiled, it looked like he was going to cry, she sighed, "Dad don't cry" she giggled as she pulled him into a hug. He chuckled and hugged his daughter, "I just can't believe that I'm actually going to give my la hija away" he sobbed. I smiled, "papa, I'll never leave you" she comforted and hugged him tightly. Aww these moments make me want to cry.

"Ally, I'm scared, I'm so scared" Trish couldn't keep still. Her face was filled of panic, "What if he isn't there" she panicked. I rolled my eyes, "Trish, you really think he won't be there?" I asked in disbelief. She looked at me and nodded before slowing her walk towards the beginning of the aisle. "Trish stop" I grabbed hold of her. Monique stopped as well, "Dez is there, he's there because I know he loves you with all his heart, so stop thinking he's not. This day is going to be beautiful and perfect, trust me" I stated. She sighed and nodded, "Your right" she smiled, she looked much more confident. She smiled and basically ran to the beginning. I smiled and grabbed hold of Monique's hand, I held her white basket filled with red rose petals, that Monique is supposed to throw.

When we stood just around the corner from the groom, Trish told Monique to stand in position, we practiced this earlier so she knew where to walk. She sneaked a peck around the corner then quickly jumped back, she looked so scared I hated to her look so scared. "Mummy, I can't do it, there are lots and lots of people" she sobbed, the tears looked as if they were going to fall from her eyes. I looked to Trish and asked for a minute, she nodded. I picked Monique up and walked back into the doors. I sat her on a seat and bent down to her level. "Baby girl, don't cry it's alright" I comforted her. She looked to me, "Mummy, I'm scared" she muttered. "I know baby girl but mummy will be there to hold your hand, you have to do this for aunty Trish, I promise baby girl mummy will be right there, next to you the whole way" I promised. She looked up and nodded softly, "Ok mummy, can you quickly sing the song to me" she asked shyly. I smiled and nodded, I sat her on my lap,

**Do you hear me,**

**talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

**lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

I hummed lightly and she buried her head into me. I turned to her, "Ready?" I asked her. She smiled and took a deep breath, "Ready" she confirmed.

**Austin's POV**

Have you ever felt like the whole world has stopped turning and you stand glancing at the most beautiful thing in the world. Like when you blink she just gets more beautiful every time. And as much as you try to look away you can't because you don't want her beauty to ever go. It's happening to me right now, Ally walking down the aisle looking as beautiful as a flower. I know lame metaphor but it's indescribable. Then the funny thing is you look to whose hand she held and then you see something as beautiful. She looks so shy it's adorable, the red petals that fall from her hand to the white pathway makes the moment more memorable. The soft melody played makes it more real, more perfect. I stared to Ally's eyes, who glanced at me as well, I know I should be focusing on the bride who was behind Ally and Monique but I couldn't, I tried but Ally was the only person I could see. Her eyes locked with mine as she came closer and closer, I probably looked goofy but I didn't care, I want to show her how much I love her, to prove to her this love is not just something you can forget about, no way it's more like the love that scares you sometimes. The fact that you will do anything and everything for this person, no matter what it is. The love that even if she looked terrible you would still love her as much, then again I don't think that's possible for Ally. This love was bigger than anything in the world and it all was for her, I know for sure she's the only one and I'm going to prove it to her.

**Ally's POV**

I tried my hardest to stay focused on the wedding, but I couldn't stop staring at him, I mean look at him I have never felt so drawn to someone before. I just want to kiss him right then and now, it is unbelievably scary how much I love this boy. It's the same love that I feel with Monique, you can ask who I love more but it's not possible, I love them both, with all my heart.

Dez and Trish stared at each other with the same stare me and Austin shared. The same stare that we were doing right at this moment until it was pulled away, "The ring?" Trish asked me. I shook my head to snap myself out of my other world and bring my attention back to Trish and the wedding. "Oh yea," I muttered as I quickly pulled the ring from my small pocket. Austin did the same, then glanced back to me. I forced myself to stop and play attention.

"Do you Dez Worth take Trish to be your bride? To love and to hold through sickness and through worst, until death do us part?" the man asked Dez. He smiled and nodded, "I do" he confirmed. He then turned his attention to Trish, "And do you Trish Rodriguez take Dez to be your husband? To love and to hold through sickness and through worst, until death do us part?" She blushed and nodded, "I do" she said. They both put on each other's rings, I have never experience something so amazing, part from giving birth to Monique, but still this was a close second. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the man announced. I had that cheesy smiled planted on my face. Dez scooped Trish in his arms and pressed his lips against hers, even I could see the fireworks. The whole crowd applauded and cheered, I couldn't help but feel a bit teary. Dez grabbed hold of Trish and pulled her to the dining room where the reception was held. I stayed standing watching as people followed behind. Trish quickly looked back to me and told me to follow. I grabbed hold of Monique's hand and followed the group of people. Austin made his way next to me and smiled cheesy, I giggled and carried on until we reached the huge diner.

"You look beautiful" he whispered to me. We sat on a table while everyone was making speeches, right now Trish's mum was talking. I looked to Austin, "You don't look too bad yourself" I replied. He smirked, "Come on admit it, I look hot" he chuckled lightly. I rolled my eyes, gotta love how Austin is so cocky. "Whoa cowboy, don't get too ahead of yourself" I joked. He rolled his eyes and looked down to Monique who was sitting in between us, "Monique" he whispered. Her little head quickly looked up, "Yea?" she asked. Ever since I told her Austin is her dad she seems weirder around him, I think she just doesn't want to get all close to him because she might tell him. "You look beautiful" he complimented. She giggled and blushed before looking away. I smirked, "You and kids" I stated. He chuckled, "I know I'm great right" he said cockily. "Yea yea" I rolled my eyes playfully. "Ally" he whispered. I looked to his soft filled face, "I love you" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the stage. I love him to.

"Thanks mum" Trish smiled. She kissed her mums cheek and looked around for the next person. "I guess it's my turn" Austin mentioned. My eyes stared at him as did everyone else's; he picked himself off his seat and walked to the stage up the front. He looked at me and winked, why does he always make me blush.

He stood on the stage with one hand buried in his pocket and the other held on to the microphone. He looked to me then to Dez and Trish, "Well then, if someone asked me five years ago that these two would be married I would have never believed it. They argued constantly and basically hated each other, I guess they hated each other so much that it made love" everyone started to chuckle. "But now look at them, they are the happiest couple and I am so happy for you Dez and Trish. So I hope you enjoy this song I wrote, I have to warn you it's something new, I hope yous like it" he exclaimed. Everyone started cheering. He grabbed the guitar and sat in front of the stage, "I also want to dedicate it to someone special in my life" he looked to me and winked, everyone's eyes quickly looked to me. I blushed and looked down,

He picked some notes and started the song,

**Heartbeats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

I must admit it's not what I usually hear him sing but I loved it and the fact his eyes stayed staring at me was a bonus. The idea that he wrote this song for me and about me was so heart-warming; he seriously knows how to take my breath away.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **

**For a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

He looked to Trish and Dez and smiled. Then his eyes fell back to me, I didn't stop the fact I was staring at him, I didn't hide the huge smile on my face or the feeling of love I had for him.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

Do you reckon it'll be weird if I cried, I mean I could feel my eyes get all watery and I'm trying to stop it but it's hard. I can't believe I just haven't given in yet. This boy loves me to death and I'm here being stubborn, I love him as well but yous knew that.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

He finished the song, I looked away and wiped any tears from my eyes, I can't believe I'm tearing up, I didn't want him to see that. The crowd applauded, "Trish and Dez, congratulation guys, I wish yous happy and long days together" he exclaimed, "Let's toss to that, happy and long days together" everyone put their glasses in the air and cheered before taking a sip from their cup. I quickly got up and walked to the bathroom, to make myself more presentable. Then I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell Austin, he'll understand right? He does love me.

**Austin's POV**

As soon as I got off the stage I notice how Ally walked off, I hope she's alright, then again I'm pretty sure I saw her tear up, she's so cute. I was about to follow her but then everyone crowded me, Dez walked to me and hugged me, "I love you bro" he smiled. I smiled back, "Aw I love you to" I hugged him tightly, call it gay all you want I prefer love. Trish walked up to me as well, "Austin, I loved your song, thank you so much" she smiled. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, "Trish you look beautiful and you are very welcome, I love you Trish" I whispered in her ear. She pulled me back, "You know I know why Ally loves you so much now, I love you to Austin" she replied before hugging me again. I've never had a moment with Trish, not a moment like this, at first I didn't like her because of the fact that she stole my best friend from me, then I got use to her and now I consider her as my sister, it's funny how things can change. After everyone walked away I noticed Monique sitting by herself at the table, she was happily drawing a picture. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hello" I smiled, she looked up and smiled, "Hi Austin" she welcomed. I looked down to the picture it was a drawing of the piano on the stage. "Do you like piano's?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded, "Yes, my mummy taught me to play" she exclaimed. I didn't know Ally's aunty played piano. "Do you play?" I asked in amazement. She nodded, "I know songs" she stated. I smiled, "Come with me" I asked as I held on to her hand. She put her pencil down and followed me. I walked on the stage and sat on the piano bench, she sat next to me. Everyone was around the room talking and walking around. "Play me a song?" I asked her. She looked down, "I'm scared" she whispered. I should have known that, I've notice how when people look at her she hides, like how she always buries her head in me when paparazzi are around. It's quite cute actually, "It's only me and you sweetheart" I whispered. She looked up and then looked around, she smiled and nodded. Her hands formed on some chords and she started to play them lightly, I noticed the tune.

I stared at her hands and waited for her to sing. She was so good like really good but I couldn't get over the fact that this tune was so familiar, I know it how do I know it? She looked up to me and then back down, her voice started as a soft whisper,

**Do you hear me,**

**talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

**lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Her voice was so sweet and beautiful but when she finished the chorus I clicked. This was mine and Ally song, Ally wrote it for us. As much as her voice wanted me to continue listening I had to stop her. I grabbed her hands softly, "Monique?" I asked her. She looked to me, "Do you not like it?" she asked sadly, I quickly shook my head, "Of course I like it, I love your voice, you are a very talent girl but it's the song, who taught you the song?" I asked her. She smiled, "My mummy, she taught me the song" she exclaimed. I frowned, Ally probably taught her aunty it, "Did she tell you anything about the song?" I asked her a bit fascinated. "Of course, she said that she wrote it for her prince" she said while tapping some chords on the piano. Ok so this is not making any sense, did she say her mummy wrote it, Ally's aunty didn't write the song, Ally did. "Your mum wrote it?" I asked her. She nodded, "Yes" she confirmed. I frowned, a question popped in my head, "How old are you?" I asked her. She didn't look up, "Four" she replied. Ok so four and a half years ago was when Ally left. I could feel my breathing become heavier, is it possible? I could feel sweat break through my head and a funny feeling in my gut, this is not possible… "Who's your mummy?" I asked Monique, she looked at me with wide eyes, "um- Ally's aunty" she quickly said. I couldn't help the feeling of noticing she was lying, her voice got all shaky as she said that and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Who's your daddy?" I asked her a bit harshly. She looked worried, "I don't know" she muttered, again I sensed that it was a lie. I felt like shit, Ally wouldn't do this me right?... she loves me why would she hurt me like this? But the idea was in my head, the possibility, the chance that maybe Monique is my daughter, it makes sense right. I mean that's why I feel close to her and all the weird stuff that happened, like her hair, she has my hair! I gasped, that's why I feel like she looks like someone but I couldn't put my finger on it, she looks like me. I gasped again and pushed myself off the seat, I felt like I was spinning. "Austin" Monique asked. Wait Monique, my middle name is Monica, no way!

I was in my own world spinning. Why would she do this to me! I walked around the room and caught a glimpse of her walking back into the room; she looked around for me I could tell because when her eyes rested on me she smiled. I wasn't going to smile; instead I marched right up to her. I felt so angry inside, mad at her, why would she keep this from me. She smiled the whole way as we walked to each other, I didn't smile how could I.

"Austin" she smiled to me. I didn't smile back. "Can we talk" she asked nicely as she reached for my hand. I quickly pulled back from her and stared at her face, I can't believe she would do this to me, I need to know the truth. "What's a matter?" she asked concerned staring worried at my face. I scoffed, "Is she my daughter?" I growled. Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped, she didn't answer me though and it made me angrier, "IS SHE MY DAUGHT!" I yelled at her, everyone looked to us, but I didn't care, I couldn't believe she keep this secret from me, I thought she loved me. "Austin I…" she cried. I rolled my eyes, "IS MONIQUE MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled at her. Tears formed in her eyes, as much as I wanted to just hug her I wouldn't dear to, why would she do this to me?! Everyone was looking at us now, staring at the drama that was happening. Her face was so blank but I knew it was true, I wanted to hear it though, I wanted to hear the truth from her mouth. Has it always been lies, everything that we were, was that a lie as well?

"I wanted to tell you-"the tears slowly ran down her cheek , I didn't feel sympathy for her, she's a liar. "No! JUST SAY IT, TELL THE TRUTH FOR ONCE!" I screamed at her. Everyone jumped in fear, even she did, I've never felt so betrayed before though. She sobbed and nodded, "Yes… yes Austin… Monique is your daughter" she cried. I felt like my whole world dropped, I can't explain how I felt at this moment. I looked to everyone and then back to her, how could you do this to someone you love, why would she do this to me? "Screw you" I whispered to her face before pushing past her and running off. I felt like crying but I didn't want to waste tears on her. Maybe I over reacted but I couldn't believe it, she lied to me, for this long, why wouldn't she just tell me. I ran out to my car and jumped in, annoying everyone and everything. Why? Why would someone I love so much keep this from me? Monique, Monique is my daughter.

**Ok firstly I want to apologize I said I would post the chapter as soon as I get 155 reviews but when I woke up this morning I had 161 and I was like OMG I so didn't expect that so I quickly started writing it. I'm sorry for saying I would post it but I seriously expect to get more than 161 actually, so thank you so much guys, yous make me so happy, *tearing up* **

**I don't own the songs, Jason mraz colbie caillat lucky or Thousand years Christina perri.**

**Ok on to the bigger idea. HE KNOWS! Haha, I hope you like how he found out, I wanted it to be more dramatic, I know he's angry, but it's only for now he doesn't know the reasons why she lied to him but I guess that it's all in the next chapter. Hahah I hope yous are happy because I feel happy that he finally knows :P I know it was a long wait but I hope yous like it :P hahaha So what's gonna happen now people? I guess that's for me to know and yous to find out :P**

**Next, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing I would seriously hug each and every one of yous if I could :P haha THANK YOU SO MUCH BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.**

**OK so this story is coming to an end in about 4 or less chapters and I'm still deciding if I want to do a sequel I have some great ideas, but I don't know yet. But will see :P **

**Um there are pictures on my profile of clothing and hair styles if yous want to check them out, I personally like them haha**

**So I read this story thing, it was filled of one-shots based around songs, it was called 50 songs. I loved the idea of doing one shots involving I love my music haha :P so I'm thinking of starting my own so if yous please support me on that :P I'll still be writing my story though and it'll still get updated regularly. I'll talk more about that later on **

**Ok next I forgot to mention to check out **_**ausllybear13**_** story little butterfly, yous guys should totally support her on her first fanfic **

**Ok then yous know the deal the more reviews the faster I'll update? Hahah please review it makes me so happy but yous know that :P I love every single review so far and **_**artistxxx **_**thank you for suggesting the song, I listened to it and I agree with you haha :P anyway please RFF**

**Until next time beautifuls **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Please don't be gone

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES :P PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**Ally's POV**

The tears filled my eyes and ran down my rosy cheeks. The pain of humiliation and fear and hurt ran through my body. I stared helplessly at the door he exits out of, crying to myself, hoping that he didn't mean anything he just said and he's happy that he has a daughter. My eyes ripped from the door to the little girl who stood behind me. I could easily see the pain she was in, her eyes showed a dark shadow instead of its nice sunset colour. Her bottom lip quivered, and her eyes were all glassy. I have never seen her like this, the amount of pain she felt, I hated it, I wanted to hurt myself for doing that to her.

I looked around the room to see everyone quietly looking at me, watching me, waiting for me to make a move. I couldn't though, I stared back to the eyes of wonder. "Ally?" I heard someone say lightly. I looked to where it came from and saw Trish slowly walking towards me, her hand reached out to mine. My eyes flickered from her to the audience, to the door and back to Monique. "It's alright" she whispered softly. I looked back to Trish and shook my head. "I'm so sorry" I whispered to her, while grabbing hold of Monique and pulling her into my arms. I backed off towards the door and looked to everyone, "I'm sorry" I muttered, before turning around and running out the door, who knows where I'm running to, I just couldn't stand being around there anymore.

After realising I didn't bring my car I found myself sitting at the bus stop, with Monique, trying my hardest to stop the tears that fell from my face. Monique sat on me her head buried in my chest. The depressing part is the fact that Monique and I are sitting at the bus stop, shelter by the pouring rain in dresses. I hugged her tightly and cried to myself. I kept her head pressed against me so she wouldn't see me cry. How did he find out? Why is he so angry? I thought he'll be happy? Or at least let me explain why I did what I did to him. The bus pulled up and I carried myself and Monique on, I made my way to the closet seat at the back. Everyone stared at me but I ignored them.

Monique and I had been in a bus for about an hour and a half now, it sucked that the wedding was all the way on the other side of Miami, which means a long time on the bus. Monique had fallen asleep on me I still had tears drip now and then from my eyes, I felt bad for her seeing all of that, with Austin. I mean she looked scared and it didn't help when I started crying, she hates it when I cry and then she had to experience that. It wasn't a good idea for me to come here, to make myself fall for him again, I did this to myself you know, I brought myself all this pain, I knew what I was doing and the consequences but I carried on and did them anyway, if anyone is to blame someone I would blame myself, this is all my fault.

The bus pulled up to the bus stop a few blocks from my house. I carried Monique to the house. I put my jersey over her and tried to get home before the water would soak through the jersey and wet her. I arrived home tied and exhausted from carrying Monique, I carried her up the stairs and into the bed, I gently took her dress off and put some warmer clothes on her. Then I tucked her under the covers and kissed her cheek before walking out.

I walked to the lounge and sat myself on to the couch. I stared into the cold air before finally breaking out into tears. Tears that I earned myself, tears that seemed so often to me, the tears I've known before. I sat for about 5 minutes my eyes getting puffier and redder, until I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want company but I had this feeling inside of me that hoped it was him to make everything better so I picked myself up and ran to the door. I opened it to only be let down again,

"Daniel" I growled.

"Hello there Ally, long time no see" he chuckled, I rolled my eyes, "What do you want!" I sucked in my pain and forced my poker face on. "When are you leaving?" he asked sharply. I'm guessing he doesn't know that Austin knows, "Look here mate, you can't tell me what to do, and sorry to burst your little bubble but he already knows!" I snapped at him. His eyes widen, "I thought I told you not to tell him! You ruined his life Ally" he growled, before raising his hand and hit me across the face. Was I shocked, yes I was, Daniel just hit me. I grabbed my cheek and looked to him, I swung my fist towards his face but he noticed he grabbed it and punched my stomach before hitting my face again, spending me to the ground, "Leave now Ally, before I make you wish you didn't have the stupid baby in the first place!" he growled before laughing at me and walking back to his car. I heard him start the engine before driving off down the road. As soon as I heard him leave I let out a small gasp. My cheek was throbbing, I started crying as I sat against the wall holding on to my cheek. I can't believe he just hit me, I tried to fight back but I was so tired and already exhausted. Now I'm physically and mentally hurt, Daniel is right, I should leave, at least I know everyone is much more happier and it's much less pain. I rested my head on the wall and carried on crying, I cried tears that I didn't even know I had.

I woke up early in the morning. Outside was still raining, I still sat leaned against the wall looking out to the house across the road, the door was still left open. I must have cried myself to sleep from when Daniel came. I felt empty and lost, I picked myself off the ground and walked to check on my daughter, she was still fast asleep. I walked helplessly to the bathroom and stripped myself before jumping in the warm water, I felt odd, the water was supposed to make me feel better but it didn't, I didn't feel anything, nothing at all. I pulled myself out and wrapped the towel around me. I glanced at myself in the mirror. It was like looking at a broken picture, my skin was pale and my light brown eyes were as dark as the night sky. A purple bruise marked my right cheek, thanks to Daniel. Last night I didn't cry because he hit me it was because he's right, ever since I came I've only brought trouble, I'm like a poison I can't do this to everyone I love, I can't keep hurting them, that's why it's better for me to just leave with Monique. I nodded to myself before tying my hair into a bun and changed into some jeans and a plaid top.

I quietly packed our gear up into their suitcases. I laid some clothes out for Monique for when she wakes up. You may call it pathetic of how I'm running again but you tell me a time when no was hurt when I'm around, it's better for everyone. As soon as I finished packing Monique was up.

"Mummy?" she rubbed her eyes and stared at me. I put my motherly smile on, "Good morning baby girl" I smiled. She smiled back and then looked to the packed suitcases, "Where are we going mummy?" she asked. I grabbed her from the bed and started undressing her. "We have to leave baby girl" I muttered. I felt her hand sit on the bruise on my face, I flinched by her touch, "What happened mummy?" she asked. I turned around and gave her a friendly smile, "It's nothing baby girl mummy slipped, she's alright" I tried to comfort her. She obviously didn't buy it but she didn't question it as well.

After I dressed her, in a winter jacket and some jeans and a beany I put my coat on as well. I closed up the whole house. I parked my car in the shed, I didn't want to take my car just in case they try and find me again and track the car. I walked to the doors with my suitcase, Monique on my side. I can't believe I'm leaving again, it was just like when I left the first time. It still hurt. "Monique hunny, can you just wait on the couch please" I asked her. She nodded and ran off to the couch. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out my phone. There were heaps of mails from Trish and one from Mimi, I didn't bother listening to them, I just deleted them and rang his number. The least I owe him is the reasons why and I proper goodbye, at least he'll hear me actually say it instead of a piece of paper. I dialled his number and of course it went to voice mail,

"Hey Austin," I tried to stop my voice from being shaky, "I just want to apologize for you finding out like that, I was going to tell you, I promise I was going to tell you" I mumbled, "I understand if you don't want any part of me and her. 4 years ago I was going to tell you, but then someone told me not to, and I believed he was right. Come on, you wouldn't have lived your dreams or be as rich and famous as you are if I told you back then. I'm sorry to have lied to you but I only did this for you, like I said before I left to benefit you Austin" my voice was shaking and I could feel the tears form, I sniffed to force them back. "I left because I loved you too much to ruin your dreams and I'm so sorry to do that to you" I was sobbing now. "Anyway, I will always love you Austin forever and ever more, keep living your dreams, for us? Maybe fate will bring us together again but I much prefer it didn't, please don't look for me, then again I don't think you would want to" I mentioned. "Goodbye Austin, I love you" and with that I hanged up the phone. I took a deep breath in and put on my smile. I walked into the lounge. "Monique, we can go now baby girl" I smiled. She nodded and ran to my side. I looked at the house for the last time before walking out while locking the door behind me.

**Austin's POV**

I fell asleep hating everyone, in my bed at my mum's house. She didn't bother coming up, no one did. I sighed and brought myself up from my bed. It was 8:00 in the morning. I looked to my phone there were voice mails from Trish, but no one else. Damn right she shouldn't call me. I picked myself up and took a shower. I don't even remember getting home, all I remember is going to a pub and then I was in my bed. Guess it does help to drink away your sorrow.

I rinsed my face under the water. I didn't even want to think about it but I couldn't stop. Let's get this straight, Monique is your daughter, she is so beautiful and you couldn't help but feel sorry for her, for her being caught up in this mess, but why would Ally keep her from me. Does she think I'm a bad dad or something, why would she tell me she loves me and then leave me with our daughter? Our daughter, it's so weird to admit, I should have guessed earlier but I just wouldn't think that she'll do this to me.

After about half an hour in the shower I heard a loud knock. "Austin!" I heard someone yell. I sighed and grabbed my towel before wrapping it around my waist. "Austin!" they yelled again. I sighed, "I'm coming!" I growled back annoyed. I knew who it was as soon as I heard her voice, I know why she's here, probably to call me stupid and all that rubbish, I didn't think I was being stupid, I had every right to be angry at Ally.

"What?!" I growled while I pulled open the door. She stood in front of me, her nostrils flared. "I can't believe you would do that to her and in front of everyone, you didn't even let her explain!" Trish growled. I walked to my bed and pulled some clothes out of my suitcase, I scoffed her, "You can't believe I would do that to her? Are you forgetting she lied to us!" I growled back. She threw her hands in the air, "I knew ok, she told me when I went up to her room, yes I was angry-" she started but I cut her off, "YOU KNEW!" I yelled. "Yes I knew, let me-"she started but I stopped her again, "Get out of my house!" I growled, she sighed, "Austin can you-"she tried to say, but again I cut her off, "NO! GET OUT!" I screamed. She didn't back off though, "STOP BEING A JERK AND FRICKEN LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled twice as loud as me. "ALLY, LEFT FOR YOU!" she yelled, I scoffed, "And how is taking my daughter away from me supposed to be good for me?!" I asked-yelled. "Think about it genius, do you think you would have been rich and famous with a kid?" she asked. "Yea with hard work and with Daniel" I stated. She rolled her eyes, "Not if Daniel was the one who told her leave and if she didn't he wouldn't have sighed you" she confirmed. I frowned, why would Daniel do that to me? "Why wouldn't she have told me that" I yelled. She scoffed, "You know what Austin, I'm sorry she had to lie to you but you're rich and famous because she left you! And you're asking me why she wouldn't tell you this. Well if you didn't be a complete jackass and embarrassed her like that then maybe she would have told you! But no you have to big of an ego to even let her explain!" Trish growled, she opened my door, "Aw and thanks for making me lose my bestfriend, Austin, thanks a lot" she said sarcastically. I stood mouth open wide staring at the spot that Trish was, what does she mean she lost her bestfriend? This is such a mess, I need to sort this out, I need Ally's part of the story and secondly what has Daniel got to do with this?

I quickly threw on my clothes and ran downstairs. I avoided everyone and jumped into my car before pulling out and speeding towards Ally's house. As soon as I got there the house looked empty, please don't say that she left, please god don't say she left. I jumped out of my car and to the door. I knocked but nothing, I tried to open it but it was locked. I looked around the house windows but everything was closed, no one was there, I sighed in frustration. I looked through the garage window and saw her car parked in there, that means she's either at the bus station or train station. I jumped back into my car and grabbed my phone so I can call her. I notice I had a voice mail from her. I pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hey Austin, I just want to apologize for you finding out like that, I was going to tell you, I promise I was going to tell you. I understand if you don't want any part of me and her, 4 years ago I was going to tell you, but then someone told me not to, and I believed he was right. Come on, you wouldn't have lived your dreams or be as rich and famous as you are if I told you back then. I'm sorry to have lied to you but I only did this for you, like I said before I left to benefit you Austin, I left because I loved you too much to ruin your dreams and I'm so sorry to do that to you. Anyway, I will always love you Austin forever and ever more, keep living your dreams, for us? Maybe fate will bring us together again but I much prefer it didn't please don't look for me, then again I don't think you would want to. Goodbye Austin, I love you" she sounded so sad, I could hear the sobs and cries she tried so hard to hide, I couldn't help but feel really guilty. Trish was right I didn't even let her explain, I sighed and hit my head against the steering wheel. Why must everything be a mess? Although I feel annoyed that she lied to me I wasn't going to let her go again, I still love her and I didn't want her to leave, not with my daughter as well.

I backed out and spun the car around before speeding towards the first Bus station.

**Ally's POV**

Monique was awfully quiet, I don't think she wants to leave Austin, I know she loves Austin and it's killing her just as much to have to leave him, just as much as it kills me. The bus was almost to the bus station, bus was the slowest option to travel but it's the cheapest and I don't have that much money. Trish kept calling me, but I ignored them, I didn't want her to talk me out of this, I know she would.

"Mummy?" Monique whispered. I looked down discarding any tears or hurt I had, "Yes baby girl?" I asked her gently. She looked up, "Doesn't Austin want me?" she asked innocently. It was so innocently that it made me want to cry… again. "Honey, it's not you Austin is angry at, in fact he loves you dearly, it's mummy he's angry at, not you ok baby, none of this is your fault ok" I stated. She smiled weakly, a small tear drop escaped her eye, "I know mummy, I'm just gonna miss him mummy, I'm gonna miss him a lot" she sobbed. I scrunched my face up and forced it to be happy for her but I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't keep this bottled up, I let the tears fall from my eyes, "I know sweetheart, I'm going to miss him as well" I sobbed before pulling into a hug. I squeezed her as tight as I could, I could feel my heart break more as the bus finally pulled up to the station.

The busy people ran around the hall of the bus station. Outside the side door the buses lined up, departing towards different. I walked up to the counter; Monique was walking along my side. The man stared at me, "How can I help you?" he asked. "Um, can I please get two seats to New York city, one way" I asked firmly. He typed in the computer, "Any certain times?" he asked. "Um right now would be good, or any times closer to that?" I asked him. He nodded and typed in his computer again, "Our nest bus to New York is in an hour?" he asked. I nodded, "Perfect" I smiled. "Ok then what are your names?" he asked. "Ally Dawson and Monique Moon" I confirmed. He nodded and typed it in the computer. "Ok then that comes to $129" he waited as I handed him the money. He gave us our tickets, "Thank you for traveling with Bay Buses" he smiled. I nodded and walked over to the seats outside to wait. One step closer to my exit.

**Austin's POV**

The first bus station was a fail, I ran around the whole thing but didn't see her at all. I decide to go to the train station down south but again nothing. Then I thought maybe she travelled by plane, but again she wasn't there. I was feeling a bit worried, we had one more airport but that was all the way to the north. If I know Ally she wouldn't have travelled that far. After about 40 minutes of running around and driving everywhere, I decided on the next closet Bus station Bay Bus lines. The only problem was it's a long drive now, I just hope that she's not gone yet.

I sped past the cars, driving as fast as the law would let me, I didn't really want to be pulled up by the police that would take more time that I don't have. I checked my phone to see if maybe she called me again but there was nothing, I tried calling her as well but it went straight to voice mail.

I pulled up into the car park, after almost crashing into another car and threw myself out. The drive took me about 15 minutes. I ran into the crowded hall, staring desperately at the people, trying to find the girl with that sparkle in her eyes. I spotted the counter and quickly ran to it. A boy who looked around 19 was playing with a pen and tapping it against the desk, "Excuse me I'm looking for someone" I slammed my hand on the counter to get his attention. His eyes glanced at me and he put his fake customer face on before then widening his eyes, "Austin Moon" he asked in disbelief. I was happy no one really heard him and was too busy getting to their buses, to notice me, the last thing I need is people running up to me while I'm trying to look for Ally. "Yes I am, please don't make a big fuss, you're a boy for god sakes, anyway I need your help I'm looking for a passenger" I quickly ordered. He nodded, "Yea of course, I'm a boy and boys don't fan over other boys" he stated in a deeper voice. I just rolled my eyes, "Are you gonna help?" I growled. He quickly nodded and rested his hands on his computer, "Sorry, who are looking for?" he asked. "Ally, Ally Dawson, she was with a little girl, Monique Dawson?" I asked quickly. He typed the names in; I tapped my feet on the ground impatiently. He pressed more keys until his head popped up, "Do you mean, Ally Dawson and Monique Moon?" he asked me. Monique Moon? Did Ally really put her under my name? I could feel the tears prick at my eyes again and my heart beat fastened. "Yes that's them, are they still here?" I growled. He nodded, "Well I don't know her bus to New York is supposed to be here now" he mentioned. My eyes felt like they were going to bulged from my head, "Where is the bus?!" I was screaming now. He quickly pointed to the side door and with that I quickly turned and ran out it.

I kept running ignoring all the stares and pushing all the people out of my way. I continued running until I saw the New York sign up ahead. I picked up my feet and ran faster, I actually felt so happy, like I was finally going to make it, like I was going to see her again, like maybe I was going to be happy.

I finally hit the spot to where the sign marked New York City but I noticed that the place the bus was supposed to be was empty. I looked along the road and it was gone, just like that out of my sight forever. "Ally!" I screamed after it but by then it was already mixed with the other buses and heading down the highway. I didn't make it, I was too late. I had never felt like I was in so much pain before, I've never felt like my life was over. I let the tears fall now, I have never cried. The tears fell to ground, "Ally!" I screamed out again. I looked down and stared at the tear that was alone on the ground, alone like how I am now. "I love you" I whispered to myself.

**The end. Hahaha na just joking, there's a few more chapters maybe. I'm not going to spoil what happens though. Ok first of all, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SOX100000000, SORRY! I mean it, I didn't mean to let you wait that long, I totally understand if you hate me, I hate myself for making you wait that long. I had a huge problem with writers block, is seriously tried to write but nothing come out and then I would just crawl back to my bed annoyed, and it doesn't help when I have another story idea eating away at me. I haven't even finished my other story. So I intend to finish this story then my other story, Bring me to life and then I'll start my other idea. Hahah, so many ideas. So again I'm so sorry guys, I hope you can forgive me.**

**Secondly, what did you think about the chapter? Huh? Haha I know it might not be my bestest work but I could of forced this out. I'm not going into any details of the next chapter so yous have to just wait :P ahahah I'm sorry to leave you on another cliff hanger :P well it think it's a cliff hanger :P ahah. **

**Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I REACHED 200 :O so thank you so much, it seriously mad me so teary to read them, thanks to all you beautiful people.**

**Um so I want to thank Auslly4ever! I can't believe you nominated my story hahah :P when the person who was doing the competition told me, I checked it out and I was like omg I can't believe it hahaha :P you are awesome and thank you so much. You rock seriously.**

**Um if yous want me to check out any of your stories I seriously don't mind and you can PM me to check them out and I'll review. Thanks to SereneLuv13, who asked me to check out her stories. I really would love it if more people asked. I love reading Austin and Ally fanfic just as much as writing them, so please don't be shy **

**Um I think that's it :P um I'll try my hardest to update real fast but I still have writers block, please review :D you know I think I just need some really outrageous reviews to spark my attention again :D so get reviewing guys **

**Until next time beautifuls **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Fixing it up

**So here it is, I hope you like it, it's a bit short, I believe it I'm sorry haha, sorry for mistakes **

**Ally's POV**

After what seemed like seconds I found myself staring at the parked bus on the road, the lights flashed New York City. "Mummy, is that our bus?" Monique asked while glaring at the bus. I stared at it and nodded, "Yes baby girl" I muttered. I continued sitting on the bench and stared at the bus, this was it, this was the end. I am never going to see Mimi or Mike again, not Trish or Dez, not Austin. I stared at the entrance but no one came running to stop me no one at all.

"Boarding for New York City" the bus driver informed. I still sat on the bench, I wanted to just walk on the bus but I just couldn't. "Mummy, the bus?" Monique looked at me. I closed my eyes, "Hang on baby, mummy's just thinking" I smiled. I planted my head in my hands. Ok reasons why I should go, because I only cause pain to everyone around me, reasons why I shouldn't go, because you love Austin Moon and you don't want to leave him. I sighed and tried to make my mind up.

"Last calling for New York City" the bus driver informed again. I still sat head in hands, what are you doing Ally? You have to go, Austin doesn't love you anymore, you have nothing left here, I told myself. I sighed and grabbed hold of the suitcase handle. "Come on baby let's go" I smiled to her. I noticed the rush of disappointment flood her eyes, she looked down. "What's up baby girl?" I asked reaching out to touch her nice coloured skin. I could see the pain in her eyes, "Mummy, I don't want to leave" she sobbed. I sighed, "I know baby but-"I started but she stopped me by placing a hand on my cheek, "Please Mummy, please don't make us leave" she begged. I looked down and forced the tears back. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged her tighter, I was hoping the answer would come to me.

"The New York is now departing" the man called out before walking back into the bus. The bus pulled out of the bus stop and made its way along the road. I watched as it passed other cars down the street.

"Mummy?" Monique whispered in my chest. I pulled her back and smiled, "Yes Baby girl?" I asked her. Her smile grew bigger, "We missed the bus" she pointed out. I nodded and watched as the bus rolled along the road; "I guess we did" I smiled to her before pulling her into another hug. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore, all I know is I couldn't hurt my baby girl and if leaving puts her in pain then I guess I won't go anywhere. I sat on the bench and inhaled Monique's long blonde hair. "I love you mummy" she kissed my cheek, I smiled, "I love you too baby girl, so so so much" I wriggled my nose with hers making her giggle into my neck. I was about to laugh until I heard someone yell out my name. I frowned and looked around from where it came from.

"Ally!" he screamed. That's when my eyes rested upon him, the angle that god sent from above. He ran his hands through this shaggy blonde hair, he looked out towards my bus. I couldn't help but smile wildly. I pulled Monique off me and sat her on my lap, "Look" I whispered in her ear while pointing to the Austin that stood around the brick pole. "Austin" she gasped quietly, I nodded and smiled.

"Ally" he screamed out again, I wanted to cry so bad, the pain he looked like he was in when he looked out towards the bus. His face looked to the ground and that's when I noticed it a few tears that hit one the ground. It hurt me so much to see him cry, I've never seen him cry. I softly put Monique on the ground and pointed towards Austin. She smiled and ran towards him. I picked myself up and dragged our suitcase with me.

"Austin!" Monique yelled with excitement. His head quickly snapped up and whipped around. His eyes went from glassy to joy and happiness. It made me so happy to see him look at Monique like that, he does love her, he does want her. "Monique!" he gasped and bent down to welcome her in his arms. She hit him full impacted, he grabbed her head and pressed it against his chest, "Monique" he smiled while squeezing her tight in his arms. I couldn't help but get all teary of the sight of him and his daughter, and the fact it's not a secret anymore, he knows. "I'm so sorry Monique, I shouldn't have yelled and scared you like that" he apologized. She pulled back from his chest and smiled before grasping his face in her little hands, "I love you daddy" she smiled. His eyes grew wide, so did mine, but then he relax and a huge smile grew on his face, "I love you too" he smiled before kissing her forehead. This was probably one of the happiest moments of my life.

He pulled away and stood up from the ground, Monique was by his side. He looked up and rested his eyes on mine. Those eyes, that I fell in love with when he first stared at me in my old practice room, when we sang our first song together. The eyes that supported me when I need him the most in my life, when he asked me to the ball in high school, when we made Monique in my bedroom. The eyes that would laugh with me and never agree on a lunch together, the eyes I had to leave but also the eyes that I loved so much.

In my head I imagined this kind of run to each other moment, he swings me around and then romantically plants his lips on mine. But it was nothing like that, instead I stayed leaning against the wall and stared at him, he had that smirk on his face.

"Hey" he smiled. I chuckled, "Hey" I replied. "Wanna come back to my house" he smirked with that stupid cocky smirk I just love. I smiled and nodded, "I guess" I replied. Inside we both were dying with happiness, were just to cool to admit it. He walked over to me and grabbed my suitcase in one hand and held Monique's hand in the other. I grabbed hold of Monique's suitcase and dragged it along side of me. He watched me making sure I wouldn't go anywhere. I wasn't though. "I knew you loved me" he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "And I knew you loved me" I stated. "Of course I do" he looked to me. I faced my face to him and was about to reply until this face went ghost white.

We were back in this car now, away from everyone's eyes, Austin face was still stiff and white. He buckled Monique in the seat in the back and closed her door. I was about to open my door until he stopped me and grabbed hold of my face, I frowned he stared upon something on my face. "What's a matter?" I asked him. His eyes moved to mine, they were black instead of his nice hazel colour. "Who did that?" he asked pointing to my cheek. Shit I forgot about the bruise, thanks to that asshole Daniel. My face stiffened as well, "I fell" I muttered. He rolled his eyes, he grabbed hold of my face and looked at me seriously, "Ally, I want us to work now, I want us to be a family, despite all the lies. You love me right?" he asked. I nodded, "More than anything, well part form Monique" I stated. He nodded, "Then let's just be happy together forever, no more lies to each other" he mentioned. I looked deeply into his eyes, he was telling the truth, I smiled and nodded, "Ok no more lies" I smiled. He returned the smile and planted his lips on mine. I must admit I was caught a bit off guard but I didn't pull away. I missed his lips on mine so badly, I have never missed anything so bad before. It was everything I ever wanted. He pulled away and learnt his forehead on mine.

"Ok now we got that done, who did that?" he asked stiffly again. I looked down, "Daniel" I mumbled. I felt his whole body tighten, his arms suddenly went rock hard and I felt his chest suddenly turn ice cold. "That's it!" he growled, "I'm so sorry Ally, this is my fault" he looked down, anger filled his face. I shook my head, "No it's not, I'll explain everything to you ok, it's not your fault Austin" I said softly. He looked up and nodded, "Hop in the car" he smiled. I nodded and jumped in the car, he was quickly on the other side in no time.

**Austin's POV**

I was so unbelievably happy, as soon as I saw Monique I was so happy. I guessed that Ally couldn't leave, I was so happy she didn't. Although our moment wasn't what you see in movies it was perfect to me, it reminded me that Ally's real not some damsel in distress, it made the moment seem more real life. But then another problem came, as soon as I saw that mark on her face I was so angry, but the worst part was I wouldn't have ever believe it was Daniel. The Daniel who helped me become what I am today, the one I trusted and thought was my mate. When Trish told me Daniel had something to do with this I was already a bit angry but to know he went to Ally and hit her himself, well that just made my whole body fill with anger.

"Hey Austin, you missed our exit?" Ally pointed out to the exit I sped past. I looked to her, her face filled with confusion. I couldn't believe how much we've been through together, I mean it's been problem after problem after problem in our life, I just hope this Daniel problem is the last of them. "I just need to make a stop" I muttered. She knew where I was going through, "Austin you can't, please just let it go your gonna get yourself fired" she panicked. I rolled my eyes, "I really don't care Ally, no one, I mean no one every touches you like that" I growled. She smirked but then rubbed it off her face, she was about to say something but I cut her off, "Ally, whatever you're going to say is not going to work, I'm going to see him if you like it or not" I confirmed, she rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I get to hit him first" she smiled. I couldn't help but smile, "Of course, you can" I chuckled, I reached my hand for hers and she held it happily. I looked in my rear-view mirror to check on Monique, she was happily smiling away at the sight of me and her mums hands joined together.

"Wait in the car" I ordered. She scoffed loudly before opening the door, "As if" she smiled. She walked to Monique's door and opened it, "Come on baby girl" she helped her out before making her way to my side, "You Ally Dawson, are the stubbornest girl in the world" I smirked, she chuckled, "Stubbornest, isn't a word" she smiled. I rolled my eyes as we walked into Stewart Records.

"Hey Austin, Daniel's in his office" Becky, his assistant pointed out. "Thanks Becky" I smiled. I walked straight through the halls and into his office sending his door crashing against the wall.

"Austin?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, Ally walked from behind me while holding on to Monique's hand. "Ally" he hissed. It made me angry to see him hiss at her, I was about to yell out him before Ally place a hand on my chest, I sighed and let her talk. I grabbed hold of Monique and pulled her behind me, I didn't really want her to see this. Ally walked up to his desk and sat in front of him, I find it so hot how optimistic she is.

"Game over Daniel, I'm going to call the police and inform them of this" she pointed to her face, "Because it is abuse" she stated. He leaned back in this seat, "You have no proof" he smirked. I really just wanted to go up to him and punch his face but I told Ally she can have the first hit. "I have Austin and my friends and I have the bruise to prove it, what name will that give you Daniel? Record signer Daniel Stewart hits innocent girl because he didn't want the story of Austin being a dad get out into the media? I can picture it now" she smiled. He glanced over to me and then Monique, an angered look on his face, "I can imagine it, you're going to nothing, you hit rock bottom Daniel" she smirked. His face turned bright red, I saw his hands scrunch into a fist. "Austin needs me, or he'll be nothing" he hissed. "No I don't need you, have you forgotten who's life you live off, you live off me Daniel, my money! not yours!" I growled to him. His head snapped to me, "Who got you that money?" he snapped. I rolled my eyes, "I got me the money" I hissed. He rolled his eyes, "So you pick this bitch over the one who gave you your life and dreams?" he asked. I could feel myself pull towards him and my fist tighten, how dear he calls her a bitch! But then as usual Ally's big brown eyes stop me.

She looked from me then back to Daniel. I sighed and just stood next to her while Monique stood behind me. "Oh Daniel" she smiled. She smirked; she looked to me and then suddenly threw herself over his desk sending a punch right to his sorry ass face. I smirked, she punches his face again, "That's for calling my baby girl a mistake you jerk" she growled. Did I tell you how much I love Ally?

Daniel glared up and sent his hands flying for Ally's neck but I pulled her into me. I pushed her behind me before grabbing hold of Daniel shirt and pulling him up to my face. "Touch her ever again Daniel I'll put you hospital" I hissed. He looked scared, then again who wouldn't be, I work out, not trying to brag or anything. He nodded; I threw him on the ground. "Oh by the way, I quit, you'll be hearing from my lawyer" I hissed before picking Monique off the ground and holding her in my arms. Ally smiled to me and grabbed hold of my hand; we walked out of the office and back to the car. "Everything's going to be alright now?" Monique asked, I hadn't notice that she has my skin tone. I nodded and looked to Ally who was looking at me as well, "Yes beautiful, everything's going to be alright" I confirmed, she nodded and buried her head into my chest. I bent over and kissed Ally on the cheek, she accepted it, "I love you" I mumbled, she rolled her eyes, "Yea yea" she muttered.

**So what did you think, I know it was pretty short and a bit lame. But hey I needed to make it right, just so you know, no more drama :D I know right finally haha, now they can finally be happy together. So here's the bad news there's only going to be epilogue left and that's it, I still don't know if I'll make the sequel. Maybe I will, but right now I have this other idea in my head that I really really want to start so I hope you guys check that one out haha, I won't start it though until I finished this story. As for my other story Bring me to life, I'll try my hardest to continue that story but I have some manger writers block for that story. **

**I'm sad to see this story come to an end soon **** I just want to cry, it's probably my favourite story to write **** and I don't really want it to end, but it always has to :P so I'm sorry guys :P**

**Ok few things, first Thank you so much for all your reviews, I love yous so much and I thank you for being so supportive **** so thank you**

**SereneLuv13- thank you so much for your support haha, I love it how you compared my stories to gold :L haha you're are so amazing **** Good luck on your stories, I'll still be reading **

**Awesomesauce325- I'm sorry I made you cry hahah :P I hope this heals your pain :P hahah thank you awesomesauce325 for being so damn awesome **

**auslly4ever- Hey did you know your AWESOME? Haha of course you did, because if I don't tell you enough so do many others, thank you for so support **** I love you, haha not in a stalker kind of way hahah :L**

**queenc1- you know, you rock, you have been with me since chapter one of A song for a million words, seriously , love you too hahah :L you are a great reviewer and are so damn Awesome!**

**Cocoa's-Hot- OK firstly your review made me write this chapter seriously loved it haha, it was so funny I couldn't help but laugh :P secondly thank you so much for the support haha you a so skux! Hahaha**

**Supersweetp- I'm sorry for making you cry haha :P but I'll take it as a compliment **** I updated so I hope your happy again, I was happy to write this **** thank you so much.**

**Ausllylover97- I'm so happy I still get new reviewers haha **** thank you for joining **** there a family now **** hahaha anyway thank you so much you rock!**

**Friends4ever55- I UPDATED :L haha thanks you so much for your support I only love your reviews they make me feel so special hahaha I hope you liked the chapter **

**Thank you to all the guest as well, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Hahaha**

**Please review, haha encourage me with ideas **** what can the epilogue be about? Ahaha you can decide maybe :L**

**Anyway I forgot to mention last chapter, yous should check out SereneLuv13 stories, she's new and she'll love your support **** so go on… I know you want to.**

**So please review, hahah, RFF?**

**Until next time beautiful people **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Epilogue 

**Sorry for mistakes **** Enjoy beautiful people 3**

I stroked her hair and laid on the side of her bed, her daddy laid on the end, he still made my heart stop each time. "Mummy, are you going to tell me a story now?" she asked. I smiled and nodded, "Yes Baby girl" I smiled. She cuddled herself in my arms, "I love a good story" Austin smirk. "Especially when it's with my two favourite girls" he mentioned. Monique giggled and crawled to the end of the bed and planted a kiss on her daddy's cheek. He hugged her and tucked her in by my side, "Carry on" he motioned to me. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Monique,

"Once upon a time lived a princess. She was alone high above in a castle, she didn't believe in love or princes, she believed in doing everything by herself. One day a boy challenged her, he decided to climb to her, she really liked that boy and when she found out he was not worthy of her she was heartbroken. Another prince came to her recuse, she would have never thought that was the prince she should have trusted all along, over time she had grown fond of this prince, he was so handsome and caring towards her, he became her best friend. One day he invited her to a ball, she accepted his invitation and they went together. He took her out to a beautiful water fountain where he told her he loved her, he always had loved her, she loved him as well. They went back inside and waltz around the ballroom, her dress swayed with her body and his hands gently guided her around. She had fallen in love.

As they walked home hand in hand something stopped them. It was the pirates; they had broken apart the couple and tried to hurt them. The prince told her princess to run away but she didn't, she couldn't find it in herself to leave the prince to get hurt, she wanted to help him. So together they fought off the pirates and in the end they won. That brought them together and they accepted the fact they were both deeply in love with each other. To show his love he brought her a necklace buried deep in the lands that he dug up himself" I told the story, I watched as Austin smile, Monique was still buried in my chest listening.

"Time went on the prince and princess thought they were going to live happily ever after now but then a spell was put on the princess, she was gifted with a special power. She thought that leaving her prince was the best way to not hurt him. So that's what she did, she left with her power and hided it away from the world. Years later she was decided to bring out her special power because she had to see the king. When she returned back home her prince was there he still loved her and she still loved him but the secret she was keeping from him kept them apart. She still couldn't stop from seeing his face and he made it so hard for her. He wanted to know why she left him and she so badly wanted to tell him but she thought he was going to be hurt if she told him.

With little clues the prince found out and he wasn't happy. She felt terrible as well and she thought that he didn't want her and her special power so she was going to leave again. Little did she know that the prince rode a horse around the city for her, trying to find her and stop her from leaving. He found her eventually, he thought she left but she couldn't find it in her heart to leave him again. Because she loved him so much she possibly couldn't live without him and when she saw him she was the happiest thing in the world" I smiled to him, his dazzling smile shone at me.

He took over the story, "After explaining to the prince of her special power he was more than happy. He couldn't believe she had something so beautiful for him, he begged her to come and live with him in a beautiful castle. And now he's happy, he's never felt so happy before. He even started his own music business among the village and she became a teacher in the special schools. And now he can wake up in the morning with her face looking at him and he can grabbed it and kiss her whenever he wants to, and he can say he loves her so much and their special power" he winked to me. I blushed.

"And she can wake up to his face and kiss him and she can say that she loves him and she always have. And together they lived happily ever after for real this time" I finished the story. I looked down to Monique who was fast asleep. I kissed her cheek and smiled. Austin walked to my side and bent down to kiss her cheek; we looked at her and smiled.

I walked out of her room and made my way to our bedroom. I sat myself on our bed. Who would have thought a month ago I was packed and ready to leave and now I'm in a mansion with my baby girl and the man I love. Austin started his own record company and already he's signed onto some of the talented kids we know. As for me, I'm thinking of teaching, as a private music teacher, for kids who love music just as much as I do. And Monique well I've never seen her so happy before, she's so talented, she's beautiful, smart, she's all me and Austin can ever ask for. And he welcomed us with open arms, he understood everything and now he's just happy that he has us. He made me promise him that I would never leave him again and I was more than happy to make that promise.

He walked into the room and smiled at me, the smile I'll never grow sick of. "He walks over to her and grasped her face in his hands" Austin told as he grabbed my face, a smile grew on my face. "He looks at his love of his life and thinks how beautiful she is" he smirked, the blush quickly spread across my cheeks. "He kissed her" he told as he planted his lips on me, I soak into him as usual, just his touch makes me feel like jelly. "And he kissed her again" he pressed his lips on mine again, sending electric shocks down her body. "And again" he repeated. I giggled as he said again and again and pressed his lips on me again. "And then he stops and grabs her cheek and says, Allyson you are the love of my life, I have never loved anything more than you, I love you more than pancakes" he stated. I actually felt really touched when he said that, I mean the boy loves his pancakes and he told I was better than them. "And in the story the prince and princess lives happily ever after, a princess can't live happily ever after without a wedding" he smirked. I gasped as he bent down on one leg, "Ally, I'm in love with you and your in love with me, Marry me?" he asked.

I was speechless, you know some boys prepare a dinner and something romantic but it's Austin who would just ask. "I know it's not some row boat in a pond of floating candles or some dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower, we don't need any of that, just you and me and this promise. So let's do it babe, let's get married" he asked. The way he asked is so hot, "Actually I do have something, a song" he smiled as he got up and picked up his guitar. I was still speechless and a bit dazzled. He put the guitar strap around him and sat on the chair into front of me, he smiled and looked down to his guitar,

**Do you hear me,  
talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

I smile by him singing our song and I joined in, hearing our voices together again in a perfect harmony brought tears to my eyes.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

**lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**

**Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

He strummed his guitar for the last time and then took it off, "What do you say Ally?" he asked. "Yes" I smiled. I got up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Yes" I smirked, I planted my lips on his, "Yes, yes, yes" I confirmed, tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks. He smiled and hugged me tightly, he pressed his lips against mine, his love was explained in that kiss, it was so passionate and sweet, loving and caring, warm and everything I can ever ask for. Maybe I do get my happily ever after, after all.

**So there you are **** I hope you like the ending, I was kind of stuck on ideas haha but I finally finished it. They lived happy together :D ahaha YAYY!**

**So I've decided that right now I've already started a new story (Unlocking the Secrets) yous should check it out, and so I'm going to put the idea of a sequel to the side at the moment but I made sure that I left the ending kind of open just in case I want to come back. So sorry guys right now there isn't going to be a sequel but I'll tell yous when I do start it, if I do. By the way you guys are so AWESOME. I am much grateful for every single review, favourite and follow, so thank you so much guys. I'm so happy of how the story turned out and trust me this was my all by favourite story to write, keep an eye out for other stories from me **

**For now guys I'll see you later, Thank you and goodbye **** *Curtains close* hahah **


End file.
